Code: Survival Part 2
by I heart Lyoko
Summary: The Lyoko Warriors, and their friends, continue the struggle to survive, in the apocalyptic world. Can they succeed? Or will they become part of the walking dead? (J/A. Y/U O/S OC/OC)
1. Days Gone By

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==Several Weeks Later==

/A small bunny, was hopping around the forest. It stopped, to smell a bush that had blueberries on it. Suddenly, an arrow pierced through it, killing it. A pink-haired girl, holding a bow, walked to the bunny, pulled the arrow out, and grabbed the carcass. She frowned, when she looked at it/

"I hope this is enough..." said Aelita, to herself

/Aelita then walked to her horse, and tied the bunny to a rope, that had several other bunnies on it. She got onto it, she said the word: "Hyah!", and the horse took off running... She did go past a few walkers, but she took care of them as she rode, with a metal baseball bat in her hand. Eventually, she got back to the secluded house. She hitched the horse, and grabbed all of the dead bunnies. She walked into the house, with a smile/

"I'm back!" said Aelita

/Aelita didn't hear an answer, causing her to raise an eyebrow/

"Jeremie...? Honey...?" asked Aelita

/Aelita still didn't hear an answer. She had a look of worry, as she put the bunnies, and the bow, and the arrows onto the ground. She grabbed her Glock 17, and walked into the living room. She had a look of relief, and a smirk, as she saw her boyfriend, Jeremie Belpois, lying on his stomach, on the kitchen. She set the pistol on a coffee table, walked to Jeremie, and crouched next to him/

"You okay...?" asked Aelita

"Yep..." said Jeremie

/Aelita chuckled/

"What're you doing in here? You're still pretty sick..." stated Aelita

/Jeremie chuckled, and coughed/

"I just needed to get out of that bed, for a minute or two... I think I've been here for a few hours, now..." said Jeremie, sheepishly

/Aelita giggled. She then pointed at the bunnies, lying by the door/

"I got dinner, for the next day or so... I never really liked bunnies, but I find they're quite tasteful" said Aelita

"Really...? That's good..." said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled, and nodded. She then held out her hand/

"Well... I'm not letting you lie down in the kitchen, all day" said Aelita

/Jeremie smiled, and grabbed Aelita's hand. She helped him up, and led him to the mattress. She gently helped him lie back down on it. He then smirked/

"Thanks for taking care of your dear-old sick, wounded, boyfriend..." said Jeremie

"No problem... I'm just glad that Dylan showed me how to ride a horse, when we were at Kadic..." said Aelita

"Me too..." said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled. She then walked to the bunnies, grabbed them, and then walked into the kitchen. She came back out a few seconds later, and sat on the mattress./

"I put the food on the counter, and I'll cook it later" said Aelita

/Jeremie nodded. Aelita then put a hand on his head, and felt it/

"You're cold..." said Aelita

"I am...?" asked Jeremie, with surprise

/Aelita nodded. She then took off her jacket, and set it over the blankets. She then crawled under the covers, and put her arms around Jeremie, to try and keep warm. Jeremie smiled, as he started to nod off. Aelita noticed he was asleep, and smiled. She then gave him a kiss on the forehead, and sighed/

"It'll all be okay, Aelita..." said Aelita, to herself

==With Miranda==

/Miranda smiled, as she and Yumi walked the streets of Woodbury, with Milton. The girls groaned, when they saw Merle approach/

"We just got two new girls, today. A blonde, and one with a sword. I already know the blonde, and figured you guys should come and help us all out" said Merle

"I can't. I've got an experiment going on, and-" said Milton

/Suddenly, Merle started air-punching Milton, causing him to go wide eyed, and causing Merle to laugh/

"Just screwing with you, Millie!" said Merle

/Merle stopped laughing, as he looked at Miranda and Yumi/

"Alright California girl. You and your Chinese friend, coming?" asked Merle

/Yumi sighed, with annoyance/

"We've been over this. I'm not _Chinese._ I'm_ Japanese!_" said Yumi

/Merle smirked/

"Oh, really? Sorry 'bout Nagasaki..." said Merle, sarcastically

/Yumi had a look of anger, as Merle looked back at Miranda/

"Well...? You coming...?" asked Merle

/Miranda sighed/

"Fine... But we need to go out and look for our friends, after that" said Miranda

"Oh... You miss pinkie, and her brother? Heh... I miss Daryl, if it's a consolation" said Merle

"It isn't. Now just shut up, and take us to where we're needed" said Yumi, bluntly

/Merle nodded. He, Miranda, and Yumi then started walking towards a building/

==With Anne==

/On one of the prison towers, it was quiet. Suddenly, the silence was broken, by Anne and Dylan, accidently opening the door, and falling out onto the railing, while passionately making out. Anne giggled, as they broke the kiss/

"Maybe we should lock that door..." said Anne

"I don't know... there's a nice breeze out, today" joked Dylan

/Anne smiled, as she gave Dylan a quick kiss on the lips. She then put her head back on the ground, and also allowed Dylan to rest his head on her chest. He smirked/

"You're a good pillow" said Dylan

"Is it because of my boobs?" asked Anne, bluntly

"Maybe..." said Dylan

/Anne smiled, and scoffed, as Dylan looked up, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek/

==With Christopher==

/Christopher, Chelsea, Rainy, Rebecca, and Misty all chuckled, as they saw Anne and Dylan, kissing on the guard tower. They continued chuckling, as they saw them go back inside, and close the door behind them. Rainy looked at Chelsea, and smirked/

"Did you tell her about where you and Chris go to..." said Rainy, trailing off

"Oh please, you and I both know that Maggie and Glenn, use it, too..." stated Chelsea

/Rainy chuckled, and nodded in agreement. Misty smiled/

"Sooner or later, they'll probably try for a baby" said Misty

"Anne said that they won't. They both said that Blaze is a handful of his own" said Rebecca

/The group then saw Patrick, Verity, and Jessica walking towards them. Chelsea smirked, as she saw Jessica walking, while holding both of her parent's hands./

"Glad to see her walking!" said Chelsea

/Verity giggled, as the family stopped in front of the group/

"I know... Her and Louise are going to be a goddamn handful..." said Verity

"And the dogs... And Lori's baby..." said Patrick

/The group nodded, in agreement. Christopher sighed/

"I wonder if Chase, Aelita, Yumi, and Miranda are okay...?" asked Christopher

"I hope so. Dylan, Anne, and Chase aren't taking it very well..." said Rebecca

"We all aren't. But we'll get through it... I know we will" said Verity

/The group smiled. They then looked back at the tower, and chuckled, as they saw the windows were starting to fog up.../

==With Miranda==

/Miranda, Yumi, and Merle walked down a hallway, that had guards in it. Yumi rose an eyebrow/

"Did they say who they were?" asked Yumi

"Yeah... But the samurai one is being quiet" said Merle

/Yumi went wide eyed/

"_Samurai_...? Is it a brown-haired guy?" asked Yumi, with hopefulness

"No... It's a black woman" said Merle

/Yumi had a crushed look, as she sighed. She, Miranda, and Merle walked into a room. Miranda and Yumi gasped, when they saw a woman with dreadlocks, and _Andrea_/

"ANDREA?!" asked Miranda

/Andrea went wide eyed, as she looked at Yumi and Miranda/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	2. Resemblance

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan. **All of them belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use Rainy!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==With Aelita==

/Aelita sighed, as she lied next to Jeremie. She looked at him, and smirked, when she saw him smiling in his sleep. She gave him a loving kiss on the forehead, and got up. She walked into the kitchen, grabbed a knife, and then grabbed one of the dead bunnies. She started humming a tune, as she started skinning them.../

==2 Hours Later==

/Jeremie groaned, as he opened his eyes. He sat up, and felt the bandaged wound on his head, causing him to yelp with pain. He put his arm down, as he smelled an intoxicating smell. Moments later, he saw Aelita, walking out of the kitchen, with two plates in her hands. Jeremie smiled, as Aelita sat down next to him, and handed him a plate/

"I hope you like bunnies" said Aelita

"I do. Especially if you cook it" flirted Jeremie

/Aelita giggled/

"Is that a failed attempt to flirt with me?" asked Aelita

"Well... I wouldn't say that it failed" said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled. She then grinned, as she saw Jeremie take a bite of the cooked bunny meat. He went wide eyed, and looked at Aelita/

"Well...? Is it good?" asked Aelita

"It's amazing! I didn't know you could cook!" said Jeremie

/Aelita shrugged/

"I guess I'm full of surprises" said Aelita

/Jeremie nodded, in agreement, as Aelita took a bite of the bunny.../

==With Chase==

/Chase was quietly sobbing, as he was sitting in his cell, looking at a picture of Aelita, Jennifer, and Dylan. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his cell gate. He turned, to see Anne, with a worried look/

"Are you okay...?" asked Anne

/Chase nodded, as he put the picture down. Anne sat next to him, and grabbed his hand for comfort/

"I'm fine, Anne... I just miss her" said Chase

"I know... it's just that I wanted to keep her safe... And I couldn't" said Chase

/Anne sighed, sadly/

"Remember when me and her got shot...? She wouldn't stop talking about how her big brother, gave her some blood, and saved her life..." said Anne

"Really?" asked Chase

"Yeah... but she specifically told me, to not tell you. She didn't want you to rub it in, or anything like that." Said Anne

/Chase chuckled/

"I don't blame her... I've been known to tease her, at times" said Chase

/Anne and Chase, both chuckled. Suddenly, Anne leaned forward, and gave Chase a friendly, supportive, kiss on the cheek. Chase smiled, as Anne patted his back, a little/

"It'll be okay, Chase. I promise" said Anne

"Thanks, Anne... I needed the support" said Chase

/Anne nodded. She then stood up, and smirked/

"I've got to go. Dylan and me were gonna go... and... uh... _check out_ more of the guard towers. Just making sure there isn't any walkers in any of them..." said Anne

/Chase smirked/

"Have fun making out with my brother..." said Chase

/Anne blushed a deep red, as she walked out of the cell, and as Chase chuckled.../

==With Miranda==

/Andrea stood up, and continued to look at Miranda and Yumi, with shock. Finally, she sputtered/

"What are you doing here?!" asked Andrea

"W... We got separated from our friends..." said Miranda

/Yumi looked at the woman, with the sword/

"Who are you...?" asked Yumi

"Michonne..." said Michonne

/Yumi rose an eyebrow, as Michonne looked away from her. She then looked back at Andrea/

"After the farm... we got Dale's RV. We ended up in a store, and even added a few new people..." said Yumi

"Is everyone alive?" asked Andrea

/Miranda shook her head/

"Kyra, Robert, Charles, and Rebecca are all dead... I don't know about the rest" said Miranda

/Andrea went wide eyed/

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry... How's Dylan taken it?" asked Andrea

"Not good. But Anne started dating him, about a month after Rebecca died. He's been doing a lot better, with her help" said Yumi

/Andrea nodded. Suddenly, the group saw The Governor, walk into the room, with a friendly smile/

"How've you all been?" asked The Governor

"Better than we have, in a long time" said Andrea

/The Governor, smiled/

"I'm glad" said The Governor

/Miranda looked at The Governor, and went wide eyed/

"Is it just me, or do you look a _lot_ like Jackson Lake, from Doctor Who?" asked Miranda

/The Governor, chuckled/

"The kids who like that show, say that a lot. Honestly, I don't see the resemblance. But never mind that. We're gonna have a party, today!" said The Governor

"A party? For what?" asked Miranda

"For us! For the fact that we're alive. And to welcome our new guests" said The Governor

/Yumi, Andrea, and Miranda all smiled. Miranda's smile faded, when she saw that Michonne wore a frown, on her face/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	3. An Important Question

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use Rainy!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code: Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==3 Hours Later==

/Aelita smiled, as she and Jeremie cuddled on the bed. He looked down, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She smirked, and returned the kiss. She broke it, and let Jeremie pet her hair/

"As much as I hate to say it... it's nice to be alone with you" said Aelita

"I feel the same way... I'm so glad that we're still together" said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled, as she dug her head into Jeremie's chest. He responded, by putting an arm around her waist, and started rubbing her side. Aelita sighed, with happiness/

"You know... I've been thinking about something..." said Jeremie

"Really? What is it...?" asked Aelita

/Jeremie sighed/

"When you got shot... I've never been more scared for you, in my entire life. More so than when you died on Lyoko... And I think you felt the same thing, when we ended up here, and when I got shot... I felt that I should do something, before it was too late" said Jeremie

/Aelita rose an eyebrow, as she looked up towards Jeremie/

"Jeremie... what're you saying?" asked Aelita

/Jeremie reached into his pocket. He then pulled out a small black box, and sighed/

"My great-grandparents were put in a concentration camp, after the Nazi's took Paris... My great-grandmother saved a lot of things, but only took one thing with her. Her wedding ring... She survived, but my great-grandfather was executed by a German firing squad... She gave the ring to my grandmother, so that when she got married, she would have a beautiful ring" said Jeremie

/Aelita went wide eyed, and gasped, when Jeremie opened the small box, revealing a silver, diamond ring. Aelita trembled, as she continued looking at Jeremie/

"My grandmother, left the ring to my mom when she died. My mom, wanted to give it to her daughter, but she had me instead. When she gave it to me, she said that I should only give it to the one girl, that I would marry, and love, for the rest of my life. And Aelita..." said Jeremie

"W... What?" asked Aelita

/Aelita had a shocked look, as Jeremie took the ring out of the box, and gently put it on her ring finger. Aelita had tears going down the sides of her face, as she looked up, and saw Jeremie blushing/

"Aelita... I love you. You're my best friend, and you're the most important person to me, in the world. W... Will you marry me?" asked Jeremie

/The room went silent. Aelita continued to have a shocked look, as she alternated between looking at Jeremie, and the ring. Jeremie smiled/

"Jeremie..." whispered Aelita

"Aelita..." whispered Jeremie

/Suddenly, Aelita leaned forward, and engulfed Jeremie in a bone-crushing hug. Jeremie went wide eyed, as Aelita started uncontrollably sobbing tears of joy, into his chest. Jeremie then started gently rubbing Aelita's back, as she cried/

"So... is that a yes?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita looked up at Jeremie, as she wiped away her tears, and sniffled./

"Yes! Yes! I love you so much, Jeremie!" said Aelita

/Jeremie smiled, and even had his mouth open a little. Aelita giggled, as Jeremie pulled her in for a forceful, but loving, kiss. She smiled into the kiss, as she returned it/

==With Chase==

/Chase had a curious look, as he was standing in a guard tower. He looked at Dylan, and rose an eyebrow/

"Does something seem... _off_... to you?" asked Chase

"No... Why do you ask?" asked Dylan

/Chase shrugged, and shook his head with confusion/

"I'm not quite sure why... but I think if I ever see Jeremie, again, then I might kill him, for some reason... Does that make sense?" asked Chase

"Miranda, Yumi, and Aelita are with him... I wonder if they all..." said Dylan, trailing off

/Chase went wide eyed/

"I don't think that Yumi'll do it with Jeremie. And I _know_ that Miranda won't" said Chase

/Dylan shivered, a little/

"The thought of Yumi and Jeremie... Oh god, that'll scar me for life..." said Dylan

"I don't blame you, little brother... I honestly don't blame you..." said Chase

/Suddenly, the brothers heard a shout. They turned, to see Beth and Anne, running towards them. The girls stopped near the guard tower, and panted for breath/

"Where's the fire?" asked Dylan

/Anne looked at Chase/

"JENNIFER'S GONE INTO LABOR!" screamed Anne

/Chase went wide eyed, and lost the color in his face, as Dylan had a shocked look. They then looked at each other, and screamed:/

"**HOLY!**" shouted Dylan

"**SHIT!**" shouted Chase

/Anne went wide eyed, as Chase and Dylan ran into the guard tower. She cringed, as she heard the sound of flesh hitting metal. Moments later, the door opened, and Chase and Dylan fell to the ground. Chase immediately got up, and ran towards the prison, as Dylan groaned on the ground. Beth ran towards the prison, as Anne helped Dylan off of the ground/

"We fell down the damn stairs..." groaned Dylan

/Anne giggled, as Dylan finally stood up, and stretched, causing his back bones to make a poping sound. He then looked at Anne, and saw she was smirking/

"C'mon... You're about to be an uncle. And I always wanted to be an aunt" said Anne

/Dylan smiled, and nodded. He and Anne then started running towards the prison.../

==With Yumi==

/Yumi, Miranda. and Andrea all smiled, as they, and the citizens of Woodbury, gathered near the town hall. Michonne, however, frowned. Everyone saw The Governor, standing in front of the building, and smiling/

"When we first gathered... there was about 9 of us, in an apartment building, with Spam and saltine crackers... And look at us now!" said The Governor

/The citizens of Woodbury, all smiled, and chuckled. The Governor smiled/

"We built something that we can call home. It might be held together with duct tape, and string, but it works! Now..." said The Governor

/The Governor, raised his glass of water. Yumi, Miranda, Andrea, and the citizens of Woodbury, followed suit/

"We raise a glass, TO US!" said The Governor

/Everyone gave a cheer, as they raised their glasses. Moments later, the party officially started.../

==With Aelita==

/Aelita had her eyes closed, as she gripped Jeremie's head, and was forcing him into a deep, loving, passionate kiss. Eventually, she broke it, and blushed, when she saw he was taking big breaths of air/

"Sorry..." said Aelira, sheepishly

"It's alright, _'Mrs. Belpois'_..." said Jeremie

/Aelita giggled, as she flopped face-first, on top of Jeremie. They both smiled, as they looked into each others eyes/

"I always wanted this... I loved you, ever since I met you. And now we're finally married... To hell with the isles. To hell with the bridal dresses. To hell with all of that! I just can't remember the last time I've been this happy. I love you, Jeremie Belpois, more than anyone else on this planet. I'd be honored to be your wife" said Aelita

/Jeremie smiled, as he put his arms around Aelita, and pulled her closer to him. She sighed, with happiness, as she nuzzles her head onto his shoulder/

"Thank you... I love you too" said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled, as she plopped off of Jeremie. The newlyweds then started cuddling, and kissing/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	4. Honeymoon

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use Rainy!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Chase had a look of worry, as he ran into the Cell Block. He saw that Christopher was standing in front of the door, so he ran towards him, and accidently pushed him out of the way. Christopher dropped to the ground, and looked up just in time, to see Chase run around a corner. As Anne and Dylan stopped to help Chris, and explain what's happening, Chase pushed through Carl, Verity, and Odd, causing them to have curious looks/

"EVERYONE, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted Chase

/Carl, Odd, and Verity had confused look, as Chase ran out of sight. They then saw Anne, Dylan, and Christopher running towards them. They had confused looks, as the teens stopped in front of them/

"Jennifer's water broke!" explained Dylan

/Carl, Odd, and Verity all went wide eyed, and slack-jawed. The group then started running towards the cells. Meanwhile, Chase ran through the Common Room, and towards the cells. He stopped in front of one, gasped, and went wide eyed, when he saw Carlos, Hershel, and Maggie standing next to Jennifer's bed. Jennifer was panting, and even sweating, as Chase walked into the cell. He stopped, and sat next to Jennifer/

"J... Jenny...?" asked Chase

/Suddenly, Jennifer leaned forward, and grabbed Chase's shirt collar with both hands. She pulled him down, so close, that their noses were touching/

"**YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?!**" roared Jennifer

/Chase had a look of fear, as Dylan, Anne, Verity, Carl, Odd, and Christopher finally caught up. They went wide eyed, as Jennifer let go of Chase, grabbed his hand, and screamed, as she pushed... Anne looked at Dylan/

"Is she gonna be alright?" asked Anne

"Yeah, but this is gonna take some time... I think you guys might want to leave, and give me, Hershel, and Carlos some room..." said Dylan

/Anne nodded. She, and the group, walked out into the common room, as Hershel, Carlos, and Dylan crouched next to Dylan. Chase winced, and bit back a scream, as Jennifer started squeezing his hand. Tightly.../

==With Aelita, 5 Hours Later==

/Aelita slowly opened her eyes, and yawned. She looked to her right, and saw that Jeremie wasn't there. She rose an eyebrow/

"Jeremie...?" asked Aelita

/Moments later, Aelita saw Jeremie walk out of the kitchen. He looked at her, and smirked/

"Did you enjoy your nap?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah. I haven't slept that good, in a _long_ time." said Aelita

/Jeremie smiled/

"C'mon... I have a surprise for you" said Jeremie

/Aelita rose an eyebrow, as Jeremie walked back into the kitchen. She got up, and put on her long pink shirt, that had then letter 'A' on the front. She then grabbed Mister Puck, and walked into the kitchen. She went wide eyed, and gasped, when she saw that the table was covered with energy bars, cooked bacon, waffles, M&M's, croissants, pudding, and other stuff. Aelita looked at Jeremie, with complete shock/

"H.. How did you even...?!" asked Aelita

"I... uh... I found all of this in the basement, and the garage..." lied Jeremie

/Aelita calmed the expression on her face, and smiled./

_"Where in the hell did he get all of this...? It's kinda romantic..."_ thought Aelita, to herself

/Aelita stirred herself out of her thoughts, and looked at Jeremie. She then walked to him, and engulfed him in a hug, which he returned/

"Thank you!" said Aelita

"No problem, princess... Think of it as a honeymoon..." said Jeremie

/Aelita giggled, as she pulled back, and gave Jeremie a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled, as she broke it, and sat down in front of the table. Jeremie sat down on the other side, and smirked, when he saw Aelita gorging on the croissants/

"Do you like it?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita smiled, and nodded, as she stuffed another croissant into her mouth. Jeremie chuckled, as he started taking a bite of pudding.../

==With Miranda==

/Miranda smiled, as she, Yumi, and Andrea sat on the wall. Miranda looked at Andrea, and saw she was admiring a crossbow, that Miranda held./

"Do you like it? Daryl taught me to use one, before the farm fell... I found this TenPoint Carbon Xtra CLS, inside of the store we were in. I looked at the price, and it cost almost 2,700 dollars!" said Miranda

"Uh... how much is that, in Euros? I didn't really figure out the dollar, before the world went to hell" said Yumi

/Miranda looked thoughtful/

"Um... I think if it's 2,700 American Dollars, then it's 1,997 European Euros... I think..." said Miranda

/Andrea, and Yumi had surprised looks/

"How do you know that?" asked Andrea

"I had a life before I went to Kadic. We'll leave it at that..." said Miranda, cryptically

/Yumi shrugged. Suddenly, the group saw a walker, heading towards the wall. Miranda lifted up her crossbow, but Andrea forced it down. Miranda went wide eyed, and looked at Andrea/

"I got it..." said Andrea

/Yumi and Miranda, both went wide eyed, as Andrea hopped the fence, and landed on the ground. Andrea then walked to the walker, pushed it down, and then stabbed it in the head. She smirked, as she turned to look at the two girls/

"THAT, is how it's done!" said Andrea

==With Aelita==

/Aelita smiled, as she finished her 7th croissant. Jeremie smirked/

"I didn't realize I was that good of a cook..." said Jeremie

"Jeremie, I love all of this food. You're a _great_ cook" complimented Aelita

/Jeremie smiled, as Aelita got out of her seat. She then grabbed both of Jeremie's hands, pulled him off of his chair, and then engulfed him in a hug/

"I love you, so much... I feel as if I can't say it enough" said Aelita

"Same here. I love you too..." said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled, as she pulled Jeremie in for a deep kiss. After they broke it, she smirked, and led him to the living room. She pushed him down on the mattress, and pounced on him/

"You know... I haven't thanked you for the delicious food. And like you said, it is our honeymoon..." said Aelita, seductively

/Jeremie went wide eyed, as Aelita giggled, and started kissing his neck/

"I... I was j- joking about t... that..." said Jeremie

"Well... I still consider this to be a honeymoon..." said Aelita

/Aelita stopped kissing Jeremie's neck. He went wide eyed as she sat up, and took off her shirt. She smirked, and winked, when she saw he was staring at her chest/

"We're married, now... You wanna have fun with your wife?" asked Aelita, seductively

/Jeremie nodded, vastly. Aelita laughed, as Jeremie pulled her back down, and locked her in a deep kiss.../

==With Anne==

/Odd sighed, as the group sat in the common room. He looked at his watch, and groaned/

"12 Hours... We've been here, for 12 HOURS..." said Odd

/Anne sighed, with extreme annoyance/

"Odd... You've been complaining for 12 hours. Shut the fuck up, before I hurt you..." warned Anne

/Odd nodded. Suddenly, the group saw the cell block door open. They all stood up, and saw Carlos, walking towards them/

"Well...? Is she okay...?" asked Nick

"Yes. And we've got a little boy, here..." said Carlos

/The group all smiled, or chuckled. Alvin and Anne, looked at Carlos/

"Can we see them?" asked Alvin

"Yeah. But be warned... Chase is a little grouchy. Jennifer broke every bone in his hand, while she gripped it..." said Carlos

/The group went wide eyed, and laughed, as they walked into the cell block.../

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	5. Monrovia

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use her!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Anne was the first to enter the cell. She went wide eyed, and smiled, as she saw Jennifer holding a small bundle, in her hands. She giggled, as she saw Chase's hand, wrapped in gauze/

"She seriously broke your hand, huh?" asked Anne

"Yeah..." said Chase

/Jennifer giggled, with extreme exhaustion/

"S... Sorry, sweetie..." said Jennifer

/The group smiled, as Jennifer handed the baby boy, to Anne. Anne smirked, as she looked down at the baby/

"He's so freaking adorable" said Anne

"I know... I... I'm so glad he's okay..." said Jennifer

/Jennifer looked at Chase, with a guilty look/

"Sorry a... about your hand..." said Jennifer

/Chase chuckled/

"No problem, honey..." said Chase

"So, have you guys figured out a name?" asked Clementine

/Jennifer smiled/

"We can't decide between James, Lee, Ben-" said Jennifer

"And Chase Junior!" said Chase

/Jennifer groaned/

"I'm not naming my baby, after you! Christ, we already have one Chase. Do we really need another?" asked Jennifer

"That's... actually a very good point" said Chase, sheepishly

/The group chuckled. Rainy looked at Jennifer, and smiled/

"I like James." said Rainy

/Jennifer giggled/

"Me too" said Jennifer

"So... his name is James Enheart? What's his middle name?" asked Misty

/Chase smirked/

"We were thinking of either Madison, or Monroe" said Chase

/Suddenly, Odd exploded with laughter, as the group had confused looks. Jennifer and Chase, sighed with annoyance/

"James Madison, and James Monroe were the 4th, and 5th Presidents of the Unites States..." explained Jennifer

/The group chuckled, as Sam slapped Odd on the back of his head. Odd rubbed his head, as he looked at Sam/

"What was that for?!" asked Odd

"Because I hate your laugh..." said Sam, bluntly

/The group chuckled, as Odd pouted. Anne smiled, as she looked at baby James/

"Madison was President when Washington DC was burnt to the ground, in 1814... And Monroe was President when the US got Florida, and half of the Oregon territory. He also died on July 4th... And in the country of Liberia, the capitol is names 'Monrovia', after he helped freed slaves set up the country" said Anne

/The group, especially Dylan, all had shocked looks, as they stared at Anne. Anne looked at the group, and sighed with annoyance/

"I used to be pretty good in my history class..." explained Anne

"I like Monroe... But Madison is my 3rd favorite President..." said Chase

"3rd favorite...?" asked Sam

/Chase shrugged/

"I liked Washington, and Lincoln better... George W, is my 4th favorite..." said Chase

"Madison sounds like a girl's name. We're going with 'James Monroe Enheart'." said Jennifer

/Chase went wide eyed, and chuckled, as he looked at Jennifer/

"Wow... Odd's right. You are bossy..." stated Chase

/Jennifer frowned, and looked at Odd/

"I'm gonna kick your ass, as soon as I get my strength back..." warned Jennifer

/The group chuckled, as Odd went wide eyed. Chris looked at Chelsea, and sighed/

"Can I talk to you, Patrick, Verity, Anne, and Dylan? In private...?" asked Christopher

/The group looked at Christopher, with curiosity/

"Why?" asked Dylan

"It's something important..." said Christopher

/Chelsea, Anne, Dylan, Patrick, and Verity all nodded. They then followed Chris, out of the cell block.../

==With Aelita==

/Aelita panted, as she and Jeremie were lying naked in their bed, under the covers. Jeremie smiled, as Aelita rested her head on his chest/

"You're lucky I still have a few morning-after pills..." joked Aelita

"I know... But I still have to say, that you're incredible..." said Jeremie

/Aelita giggled, and gave Jeremie a kiss on the lips. Suddenly, the couple jumped, as they heard the front door being broke open. Jeremie cringed, as he tried to reach for his pistol. Aelita made him put his hand down, causing him to look at her/

"I'll check it out, you're still too weak..." said Aelita

/Aelita immediately got out of bed, and got dressed. She then grabbed her Glock 17, and slowly walked towards the front of the house. She gasped, and went wide eyed, when she saw a boy and girl, rummaging in the dining room. Aelita frowned, cocked her pistol, and aimed at them/

"Get out of my house!" shouted Aelita

/The two people rose their hands, and turned. Aelita gasped, when she saw it was Josh and Laura. Josh smirked, as Aelita growled with fury/

"Hello pinkie... It's good to see you again" said Josh

/Aelita had a look of fury/

"What're you two doing here...?" asked Aelita

"We're just looking for food... We don't want any trouble" said Laura

/Aelita went wide eyed/

"NO TROUBLE?! YOU SHOT ULRICH! AND WE HAD TO LEAVE HIM!" roared Aelita

"HE LOCKED ME IN A CELL! Forgive me, if I wanted a little revenge!" shouted Josh

/Suddenly, Laura screamed as Aelita aimed her gun at Josh's chest, and pulled the trigger. Josh fell to the ground, as Laura cowered into a corner/

"That was for Anne..." said Aelita, smugly

/Aelita frowned, as she aimed her gun at Laura. Laura had a look of horror, as she held up her trembling hands/

"I... I- I didn't mean to shoot Ulrich! Josh told me to do it! A- And I'm sorry for trying to steal your boyfriend!" said Laura

/Aelita nodded/

"He's my husband, now... We got married less than 14 hours ago..." said Aelita

/Laura went wide eyed, with a feeling that was beyond fury/

"YOU PINK-HAIRED BITCH!" roared Laura

/Laura reached to her holster, and pulled out her pistol. Before Laura could shoot, Aelita shot her gun, and the bullet hit Laura's neck. Aelita frowned, as Laura clutched her neck, and fell to the ground. Laura went wide eyed, as Aelita walked to her, aimed her gun at Laura's head, and pulled the trigger. Aelita then walked back into the living room, to see Jeremie, with an extremely worried look/

"Aelita...? I heard shouting... What happened?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita shrugged, as she placed her pistol on a table. She then stripped out of her clothes, and crawled under the covers, to start cuddling Jeremie/

"Not much..." said Aelita

==With Christopher==

/The group stood by one of the fences. Chelsea rose an eyebrow, as she looked at Christopher/

"Chris...? Why're we out here?" asked Chelsea

/Suddenly, the group went wide eyed, and Chelsea gasped, as Christopher dropped down to one knee, and grabbed her hand/

"Chelsea... I love you, and Louise. You two are the best things that have ever happened to me. And you're the things that keep me going, in this world. Will you marry me?" asked Christopher

/Chelsea continued to have a wide eyed look, as Anne smirked. Suddenly, Chelsea frowned, and smirked/

"You stupid son of a bitch..." said Chelsea

/Christopher went wide eyed, as Chelsea dropped to her knees, to give him a deep kiss. She them broke it, and smirked/

"As if I'd say anything other, than 'yes'..." said Chelsea

/Christopher chuckled, as he pulled his new fiancée in for a kiss. Suddenly, the group heard the fence rattle. They turned, to see a blonde-haired woman, wearing a black tank top, blue jeans, and a brown sweat jacket, with a green vest, over the jacket. Anne went wide eyed, as she looked at the strange woman/

"TESS CARVER?!" asked Anne

/Tess looked at Anne, and gasped/

"ANNE MARSHALL?!" asked Tess

"Anne, you know this chick?!" asked Dylan

/Tess groaned/

"Can we talk about this later?! I'M BEING CHASED BY WALKERS!" shouted Tess

/The group went wide eyed, as they saw several walkers approaching Tess. Dylan took out his pistol, and started shooting, as the group did the same. Tess started shooting the walkers, as Anne ran towards the gate, and opened it. She then looked at Tess, and screamed:/

"OVER HERE!" shouted Anne

/Tess groaned, as the magazine in her pistol ran empty. She holstered it, and took out her knife, as she started running towards the gate. Suddenly, a walker came out of nowhere, and pinned her to the ground. Tess screamed, as she struggled to keep the walker off of her. Suddenly, she saw a bullet go through the walker's skull. She pushed the corpse off of her, got up, and ran through the gate. Anne closed the gate, as Tess gasped for air/

"Holy shit!" shouted Tess

/Suddenly, Tess saw Anne run towards her, and engulf her in a hug. Tess smirked, as she returned it, and as the group ran to her/

"I've missed you!" said Anne

"I missed you too, Anne!" said Tess

/Tess smiled, as she looked at the group/

"Who shot that walker?" asked Tess

"It might've been Nick. He's on sniper duty, today..." said Verity

/Anne let go of Tess. She looked at the group, and smiled/

"Before I left Carver's camp, I was friends with Tess... She's his daughter..." said Anne

/The group went wide eyed, as Tess looked at the prison. She then looked at Anne, and smirked/

"Whoever that 'Nick' guy is, I'd like to thank him for saving me" said Tess

"Sure. I'll take you to him" said Anne

/Tess smiled, as she and Anne started walking towards the prison. The group, however, stood where they were, with shock/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	6. Tess

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan. **All of them belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use Rainy!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Aelita sighed, as she finished dragging Laura's body outside, next to Josh's. She then proceeded to cover both of the bodies, with white tarps. She frowned, as she grabbed a shovel, and started digging a hole. Suddenly, she heard a noise. She turned, to see Jeremie, limping towards her. She went wide eyed, as Jeremie stopped in front of her, and looked at the tarps/

"Laura and Josh...?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita nodded/

"They broke into the house... I was just trying to keep us safe. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you it was them" said Aelita

"You don't need to apologize. I would have done the same thing. Laura basically molested me in my sleep, and Josh raped Anne. They _couldn't_ stay with us, and I know they would have fought back, if we tried to get them out. Aelita, I don't care that you shot them. I love you, and I'll stand by your decisions" said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled, softly, and nodded/

"I know. And it's the same the other way around" said Aelita

/Jeremie smiled. He reached to grab a second shovel, but then put his hands on his stomach, and bit back a painful yelp. Aelita dropped her shovel, walked to Jeremie, and put her arms on him, for support. Jeremie looked at Aelita, and saw she had a worried look/

"We've got to leave, after we're done here. We're out of medicine, and I don't know if you can last very long without help... You should save your rest... I'll dig their graves" said Aelita

"But, Aelita-" said Jeremie

"Jeremie, I already lost my family. I don't want to lose you too... Please just go back inside, for me" said Aelita

/Jeremie looked at Aelita, and saw her eyes were filled with concern. After a moment or two, he sighed/

"Alright..." said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled, and gave Jeremie a quick kiss on the lips. She broke it, and continued smiling/

"I'll be back inside, in a little while" said Aelita

/Jeremie nodded. He started limping back towards the house, as Aelita re-grabbed her shovel. She sighed, and frowned, as she resumed digging Laura's grave.../

==With Tess==

/Tess smiled, as she was eating a bowl of oatmeal. Maggie looked at her, and smiled/

"I'm glad that you like it" said Maggie

"Best thing I've eaten, in weeks" said Tess

/Tess and the group, all chuckled. Tess then looked at Nick, and smirked, when she saw he had a somewhat nervous look/

"You okay, hotshot?" asked Tess

/Nick immediately looked at Tess, with wide eyes/

"Huh...? Oh, me? Yeah... I- I'm okay. Honestly, I... uh... I'm doing really, _really_, fucking good. H... How're you?" asked Nick

/Tess chuckled, at Nick's nervousness/

"I'm fine" said Tess

/Tess looked at Anne and Dylan, and chuckled, when she saw them holding hands/

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Tess

"Yeah... Tess Carver, I want you to meet Dylan Enheart" said Anne

/Tess and Dylan, both smiled, as they shook hands. After they stopped, Tess smirked, as Anne and Dylan re-locked hands/

"You two make a good couple" said Tess

/Anne and Dylan, both blushed, as Tess continued to smirk/

_"Note to self... kick Tess's ass, later..."_ thought Anne, to herself

/Tess smiled, as she knew what Anne was thinking. She turned, to look at Evonne, and Chase/

"So... you're her real mother?" asked Tess

"Yes. James and Eileen Marshall, took her away from me a few weeks after she was born. Her real last name, is 'Martinez'" said Evonne

"And my name is Chase. I'm Dylan's adoptive brother. Pleasure to meet you" said Chase

/Tess smiled/

"Yeah, she told me about you. Like, how you were some military legend, or something like that" said Tess

"I used to be... I'd rather not go into details, but to sum it up... I was the guy who could get shit done. And we'll leave it at that" said Chase

/Tess shrugged/

"Fair enough. But it's still nice to meet all of you. I like the setup you have here" said Tess

"We found this prison, about five weeks ago. Next thing we know, a lot of our old friends showed up... We're still trying to get rid of some walkers, in the caverns, but aside from that, it should be safe" said Rick

"Speaking of which, we were about to go and clear out a section of it. I was wondering if you wanted to come with" said Rebecca

/Tess shrugged/

"I'd like to earn my place, here. I don't want to be a freeloader. Sure, I'll come and help you" said Tess

/The group nodded. Suddenly, a baby's silence broke the room. Everyone looked at James, and saw he was crying in Jennifer's arms. She started rocking him, as Louise and Jessica, also started crying. Chase, Patrick, Dylan, and Christopher sighed/

"We'll go check out the caverns..." said Patrick

/Verity, Chelsea, Anne, and Jennifer all glared at Chase, Dylan, Patrick, and Christopher, as they, Nick, and Tess, started walking out of the common room. Christopher looked at Tess, and smirked/

"You ever been in close-quarter combat, with a lurker?" asked Christopher

"Yeah" said Tess

/Dylan chuckled/

"I'll never say this again. But kick the tires, light the fires! Let's go kill some lame-brains!" said Dylan

/The group chuckled, as they grabbed some riot sticks, and some knives. They then walked into the caverns.../

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	7. Optimism

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** all belong to **Christopher Rudy.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use her!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Aelita smiled, as she and Jeremie walked out of the house, with all of their equipment. They then walked off of the porch, and onto the road. Aelita looked at Jeremie, and smirked, when she saw he was smiling/

"You look a lot happier, today" said Aelita

"As bad as the situation is, I guess I have to be optimistic. How about you?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita shrugged/

"I'm better, knowing that your wounds are healing. And I guess having you as a husband could be considered to be a _pretty good_ bonus" joked Aelita

/Jeremie chuckled, as he and Aelita locked hands/

"Having you as a wife is a _pretty good_ bonus, too. We'll be okay. We just need to look around, and find somewhere safer" said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled, and nodded. The two teens continued to walk down the asphalt road. Hands held./

==With Tess==

/Tess smirked, as she saw Nick take down a walker. Anne looked at Tess, and smirked/

"Is he trying to impress you?" asked Anne

"Yep..." said Tess

"Well, is it working?" asked Anne

/Tess shrugged/

"It's kinda funny to watch..." said Tess

"Admit it, you think he's hot" said Anne

/Tess scoffed/

"He's not hot! He's just..._ cute_. I guess..." said Tess

"Just cute? Alright, that tells me everything I need to know" joked Anne

/Tess frowned, as Anne giggled and walked back to Dylan. Tess then forced a smile, as she saw Nick, walking towards her/

"So... uh... did you see how I handled that walker?" asked Nick

/Tess nodded/

"Uh... yeah... I thought you did a good job..." said Tess

/As Nick grinned, Tess looked at Anne. She sighed, with annoyance, as she saw Anne smirking/

==With Yumi==

/Yumi sighed, as she and Miranda were looking over the wall. Yumi looked at Miranda, with a serious expression/

"I think we should leave..." said Yumi

/Miranda nodded, in agreement/

"Yeah... I liked it here at first, but it feels a little creepy for some reason" said Miranda

"Especially because that asshole Merle is here..." said Yumi

/Miranda nodded/

"Let's go now. We don't have any equipment, though..." said Miranda

"Better than staying here, with Merle. I'd get Andrea and Michonne, but I think they like it here" said Yumi

"And I thought that Milton reminded me of Smithers, from the Simpsons... The Governor reminds me of Jackson Lake, off of Doctor Who" said Miranda

/Yumi shrugged/

"I don't really care for that show..." said Yumi

/Miranda sighed, with annoyance/

"Let's just get the hell out of here, before someone notices..." said Miranda

/Yumi nodded. She grabbed her combat knife, as Miranda grabbed her crossbow. The two girls then jumped off of the wall, and started running from Woodbury.../

==With Anne==

/Anne smirked, as she saw Tess and Nick, talking and walking. She then looked at Dylan, and saw he was smirking/

"I can tell that she likes him" said Dylan

"I can tell that he likes her" said Anne

/Dylan chuckled/

"Are you gonna tease her, a little?" asked Dylan

"More than a little..." said Anne

/Dylan shrugged/

"So you used to know her, when you were in Carver's camp? Are you gonna tell her that Patrick killed him?" asked Dylan

"I don't know... I don't want to hurt her, but I don't want to lie to her, either..." said Anne

"I understand. How about I tell her?" asked Dylan

/Anne shook her head/

"She should hear it from a friend..." said Anne

/Dylan nodded/

"Okay... But if you ever want my help, then all you have to do is ask, sweetie" said Dylan

"I know. I'll tell Tess, tomorrow... I think she's still getting settled in, and I don't want to screw it up" said Anne

/Dylan smiled, and nodded/

==With Aelita==

/Aelita giggled, as Jeremie smirked/

"-Shut up!" said Aelita, playfully

"C'mon... What happened at the pool, is kinda funny, now that we're married" said Jeremie

/Aelita giggled, as she rolled her eyes/

"It's not my fault that my bikini top, fell off! And _you're_ the one who decided to stare!" said Aelita

/Jeremie blushed, deeply/

"Hey! My wife has a great-" said Jeremie

"Don't say it!" giggled Aelita

/Jeremie and Aelita, shared a laugh. Suddenly, they stopped laughing, and walking, when they saw a distant sign. They walked to it, and immediately went wide eyed, when they read the words:/

_"TERMINUS. Those who arrive, SURVIVE."_

/Aelita looked at Jeremie/

"Do you think Chase or Dylan might've seen this?" asked Aelita

"I don't know... What if it's a lie? Or what if the settlement is already gone?" asked Jeremie

/Aelita nodded. Suddenly, they saw two people, run out of the treeline. Yumi, Miranda, Jeremie, and Aelita all had shocked looks, as they stared at each other.../

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	8. Teases

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** all belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use her!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any names or brands that appear in this story. But I do own all of my OC's)

* * *

/The group walked out of the caverns. Tess looked at Nick, and smiled. Nick immediately went wide eyed, and looked away, causing Tess to laugh/

"Are you okay?" asked Tess

/Nick went wide eyed, as he looked at Tess. Tess smirked, as Nick started rubbing the back of his head/

"I... uh... I'm fine. Nothing wrong with me... uh... How- How do you like it here, so far?" asked Nick

"This prison is the best thing that's happened to me, in a long time. I really appreciate that you guys let me stay here" said Tess

"I.. It's not a problem. We're- We're glad to have the extra manpower..." said Nick

/Tess's smirk, widened, as she rose an eyebrow/

"Do you have a crush on me?" asked Tess

/Nick went wide eyed, and even lost the color in his face. Tess continued smirking, as Nick sputtered/

"W- Why'd you ask that?" asked Nick

"It's kinda obvious. You've been trying to impress me, the entire time we were in the caverns. And not to mention that you _wouldn't_ stop talking to me, while we were in there..." said Tess

/Tess chuckled, as Nick blushed. Suddenly, he went wide eyed, as Tess grabbed his hand/

"So... do you wanna know what I think about you?" asked Tess

"What...?" asked Nick, cautiously

/Tess smirked, as she leaned forward, and kissed Nick on the cheek. He had a look of shock, as Tess let go of his hand, and pulled away/

"If you wanna go out, then all you have to do is ask" said Tess

/Tess continued smirking, as she walked away from the group. Dylan sighed, as he patted Nick on the back/

"I know... Women are _always_ teases. You'll get used to it" said Dylan

/Nick touched his cheek, at the spot that Tess kissed, as he nodded. Anne smirked, as she looked at Dylan/

"So... women are teases, huh?" asked Anne

"Damn right, you are" said Dylan

/Anne chuckled, as she grabbed Dylan's hand, and as the group walked away. Nick however, stood where he was. Suddenly, he shouted:/

**"LIFE IS GOOD!"**

==With Aelita==

/Aelita had a shocked look, and tears going down the sides of her face, as she and Yumi gave each other a bone-crushing hug. Miranda did the same to Jeremie. Eventually, everyone let go of each other, and had wide eyed looks/

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" asked Aelita/Jeremie/Yumi/Miranda

/The group all went wide eyed, with realization. They then chuckled, and calmed down/

"What happened to you two?!" asked Aelita

"We got caught by Merle! He brought us to some town, and the guy who ran it was creepy... So, we decided to cut our losses, and go" said Yumi

"A town? Is it safe?" asked Jeremie

"Yeah, but you really don't want to go there. Especially if Merle's living in the same goddamn settlement" stated Miranda

/Aelita nodded, in agreement. Yumi then looked at her/

"Have you two been okay, since we got separated?" asked Yumi

/Aelita and Jeremie, blushed, smiled, and locked hands. They then looked at Miranda and Yumi/

"Jeremie proposed to me, a couple of days ago... I accepted. You're talking to _Aelita Belpois_, now!" said Aelita

/Miranda and Yumi, both went wide eyed. Eventually, their shock, turned into smirks/

"About goddamn time! We called you 'Mrs. Einstein', for a reason!" said Miranda

"Congratulations, guys!" said Yumi

"Thanks..." said Aelita

/Jeremie smiled/

"We were gonna try and find someplace safe. Do you guys want to..." said Jeremie

/Jeremie stopped mid-sentence. He suddenly clutched his chest, and yelped with pain. He dropped to a knee, as one of his fists balled up. Aelita had an extremely worried look, as she crouched next to Jeremie, and started rubbing his back. Yumi and Miranda, both went wide eyed with worry/

"Are his wounds still bad?" asked Miranda

"Yeah... We had to leave the house we stayed in, because it started to get serious... We need to find help for him. Soon..." said Aelita

/Yumi and Miranda, both nodded. Jeremie then stood up, and cleared his throat. He had a hand on his chest, as he looked at Aelita/

"I think I'm okay, for now..." said Jeremie

/Aelita nodded, and grabbed Jeremie's other hand/

"We'll find somewhere soon... It'll all be okay" said Aelita

/Jeremie nodded, and gave a weak smile. The group then started walking into the forest.../

==With Chelsea==

/Chelsea and Chris, both smirked, as they looked at Tess/

"Yep. It's finally official. Women are teases..." said Christopher

/Chelsea scoffed, and lightly slapped the back of Christopher's head. Chris smirked, as he rubbed the spot she hit/

"Apologies for my husband... He sometimes runs his mouth off on stupid subjects" said Chelsea

"No problem. I do that from time to time. It's fun" said Tess

/Chelsea shrugged, as Christopher grabbed her hand/

"Well, we were just about to go tell everyone that we're married. Do you want to come with?" asked Chelsea

"No thanks. I was gonna go for a walk, outside. I know that Nick'll try and spy on me, so I think I might surprise him" said Tess

/Christopher chuckled/

"Goddamn I hope you tell me what he does" said Christopher

"I will. Somehow I think he'll be watching me, with some binoculars..." said Tess

/Chelsea and Christopher, both smiled, as Tess walked away. Chelsea then took a deep breath, and looked at Christopher/

"So... You ready to tell everyone?" asked Chelsea

/Christopher nodded, and smiled/

"Yep... I wanna show off that I got you, as a wife. It'd be like marrying a Victoria Secret's model" said Christopher

/Chelsea giggled/

"You remind me of marrying a guy who's 'overcompensating', in his lower areas..." joked Chelsea

/Christopher scoffed, as Chelsea laughed/

==With Rainy==

/Rainy smiled, as the group sat in the common room. She then saw Chris and Chelsea, walking towards them. She smirked, as they approached/

"You two look happy, today. Do you have something you wanna tell us?" asked Rainy

/Chelsea and Chris, locked hands, and smiled, as the group looked at them/

"WE'RE MARRIED!" said Chris/Chelsea

/The group went wide eyed, as Chelsea giggled/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	9. Surprises

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use Rainy!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, and Miranda continued to walk through the woods. Yumi looked at Jeremie, and saw he had a very weakened look/

"We'll find somewhere, soon..." said Yumi

"I hope so... I started coughing up blood, a few hours ago..." said Jeremie

/Yumi nodded. Suddenly, Aelita gasped/

"Guys!" said Aelita

/The group saw Aelita, pointing at something. They went wide eyed, when they saw she was pointing at a gas station. They all smiled, as they started walking towards it/

==With Chelsea==

/The group continued to have wide eyed stares, as they looked at Christopher and Chelsea. Finally, everyone smiled/

"Welcome to hell" said Patrick

/Verity scoffed, and playfully pushed Patrick, as everyone laughed. Chelsea giggled, as she grabbed Chris's hand/

"Thank you. We just want to do what's best for Louise" said Chelsea

/Christopher chuckled, as he picked up Louise. The baby made a squealing noise, before she hit Chris in the head, with a rattle. The group laughed, as Chelsea grabbed Louise, and as Chris started rubbing his head. Chelsea put Louise back on the ground, then leaned forward to kiss Christopher's head, where the rattle hit. She then leaned close to his ear/

"Tonight's the 2 year anniversary, of when we started dating. And I've got a surprise for you..." said Chelsea, seductively

/Christopher smirked, as Chelsea gave him a kiss on the cheek/

==20 Minutes Later, with Dylan==

/Dylan chuckled, as he was putting 9 millimeter bullets, inside of his pistol magazine. Chase and Christopher, were doing the same for their pistols/

"I still can't believe you two are married. Congratu-fucking-lations..." said Dylan

/Christopher smiled, then looked thoughtful/

"Have I ever told you that I was in the military, too?" asked Christopher

"Wait, for real?" asked Chase

/Christopher nodded/

"Yeah... I was in SEAL Team 6, for a while. I was on the mission that killed Bin Laden. I wasn't in the room, but I heard the shots..." said Christopher

"Yeah, my bad. I just got a little excited... You know, bullets flying... and the opportunity to kill the most wanted terrorist in the world..." said Dylan, sheepishly

/Christopher chuckled/

"It's not a problem. But I was still kinda bummed out on the fact that I didn't even get a souvenir" said Christopher

/Dylan smirked. He then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a 5.56 millimeter bullet casing. Christopher rose an eyebrow/

"It's the casing of the bullet that put that bastard to death. You can have it, if you want" said Dylan

"Wait, you kept that?" asked Chase

"Yeah... But you're the one who grabbed OBL's AK74..." said Dylan

"True..." said Chase

/Christopher smiled, as he took the bullet casing, and put it in his pocket/

"Thanks..." said Christopher

"No problem. And you were on that mission? Which chopper were you in?" asked Dylan

"The one that crashed... I had to help blow it up, when I saw you and Ghost, dragging OBL's body to the Chinook" said Christopher

"Yeah... I was pretty proud of my little brother, that day" said Chase

/Dylan smiled, as Chase patted his back. Suddenly, the group saw Chelsea, walking towards them. Chase and Dylan, both smirked, as Chelsea sat on Chris's lap, and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. Chelsea then put her head on Chris's shoulder/

"Come with me... It's time for your surprise..." said Chelsea, seductively

/Chris smirked, as Chelsea got up, grabbed his hands, and pulled him off of the chair. Chris looked at the Enheart brothers, and saw their smirks/

"Have a good night, you two" said Chase

/Christopher chuckled, as he was led out of the room.../

==With Tess==

/Tess smiled, as she was walking along the prison fences. She chuckled, as she noticed Nick spying on her, from the watch tower. She smirked, as she lifted up two middle fingers, towards the tower/

"Are you coming down here, or what?" asked Tess

/Tess saw Nick was chucking. She saw him retreat back into the tower, and a few minutes later, saw him walk out of the door. She retracted her fingers, as Nick approached her/

"So much for subtlety" said Nick

"You're the one who's stalking me" stated Tess

/Nick chuckled/

"Well, I liked what I saw" said Nick

/Tess chuckled/

"You like me, huh?" asked Tess

"Yeah... I do..." said Nick

/Tess smirked, as she grabbed Nick's hand. He went wide eyed, as she continued smirking/

"Go on... ask me" said Tess

/Nick blushed, deeply, as he looked at Tess's eyes/

"D... Do you wanna go out, sometime?" asked Nick

/Tess chuckled, at Nick's nervousness. Suddenly, she leaned forward, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He had a shocked look, as she pulled back and smirked/

"Yes" said Tess

==With Aelita==

/Aelita sighed, as she and the group finished fortifying the gas station. She looked at Jeremie, and had a worried expression, when she saw he was pale, and wobbly. She walked to him, and put her arms on Jeremie, to steady him/

"You need to rest... You look like you're about to pass out. And don't bother trying to argue, because I'm not budging" said Aelita

/Jeremie smirked/

"A... Alright..." said Jeremie

/Jeremie went to an air-mattress, and collapsed onto it. Aelita smirked, as she, Miranda, and Yumi watched Jeremie nod off/

"That's probably the first comfortable thing he's slept on, since we left the house" said Aelita

"Really? What'd you two sleep on?" asked Yumi

/Aelita shrugged/

"Mostly a mattress. But after we got married, we sorta slept on the kitchen floor, the dining room table, a beanbag chair, a couch, and I think the stairs..." said Aelita

"You two did it that much?! What happened to the sweet, innocent, Aelita that we all knew?" asked Yumi, playfully

/Aelita smirked/

"All of those places I just said... those were only during the_ first night_ of our marriage..." said Aelita

"You had sex 5 times, on the first night?!" asked Miranda

"I don't kiss and tell. And if you really need to know, I ran out of morning-after pills, the next day... We're lucky we found a 20 pack, in the bathroom..." said Aelita, sheepishly

/Yumi and Miranda, both went wide eyed, and slack jawed, as Aelita giggled/

==With Christopher==

/Christopher and Chelsea, were making out on a king-sized bed, they found in the warden's sleeping quarters. Chelsea finally stopped kissing Chris, and winked/

"I'll be right back. I want you to get a little more... _comfortable_... before I come back in with your surprise" said Chelsea

/Christopher grinned, as Chelsea walked out of the room. He stripped out of his clothes, and crawled under the covers. He grinned, again, as he saw the doorknob turning/

"Chelsea...?" asked Christopher

/Christopher went wide eyed, as Chelsea, Jennifer, and Verity walked into the bedroom. The girls all giggled, as Christopher had a strangle-hold on the blanket/

"You surprised to see me and Jennifer, here?" asked Verity, playfully

/Christopher frowned, and looked at Chelsea/

"What the fuck are they doing here?!" asked Christopher

/Chelsea giggled/

"They're your surprise..." said Chelsea

/Christopher went wide eyed, as the three girls walked to him. He had a look that was beyond shocked, as Verity kissed one of his cheeks, Jennifer kissed the other, and Chelsea kissed his lips. The girls all pulled back, and giggled, at Christopher's shocked expression/

"No... Way..." said Christopher

"Me and Chase have an open relationship. We only get mad, if we see each other with someone else. We have no problem with it if it's behind closed doors" said Jennifer

"And me and Patrick somehow agreed to one a few months ago" said Verity

"B... But-" said Christopher

"Before you say anything, it's just sex. It's not like we love you. Well... we do, but just as a friend. Plus, Chase and Patrick already conceded to us doing this. And I'll demonstrate..." said Jennifer

/Jennifer then looked at Verity, and gave her a kiss on the lips. Verity started returning it, as Christopher had a floored look. They then broke the kiss, looked at Christopher, and smirked/

"Don't get us wrong, we're not lesbians... But that doesn't mean we can't 'experiment', a little" flirted Verity

/Chris continued to have a shocked look, as he looked at Chelsea/

"I... You... I- How...?" asked Christopher

"Well... it comes with a price. If Verity, Jennifer, and me sleep with you, and each other, then all of us have to go sleep with Patrick and then Chase... Think of it as a business deal. But we all promised not to get us pregnant, under any circumstances" said Chelsea

/Christopher rose an eyebrow/

"So, if I get to sleep with you, Jennifer, and Verity... then you have to help them sleep with Chase and Patrick?" asked Christopher

"Yes" said Chelsea

/Christopher went wide eyed, as Jennifer and Verity both smirked, and crawled onto the bed. They both started kissing Christopher on the cheeks, as Chelsea crawled up, to kiss him on the lips. Chelsea then broke the kiss, and smirked/

"So... Do you want to have the best night of your life, or not?" asked Chelsea

/Christopher looked thoughtful, as Verity and Jennifer continued kissing his cheeks. Eventually, he sighed, and nodded/

"Even if it means that you sleep with Patrick and Chase... I guess so" said Christopher

/Jennifer and Verity stopped kissing Christopher's cheeks. They, and Chelsea, all giggled. They then smirked/

"Alright..." said Chelsea

/Verity giggled, and gave Christopher a kiss on the lips, which he returned. After about 10 minutes, Jennifer gently pushed her out of the way, and then locked her lips with Christopher's. He smirked, as he started returning the kiss. Chelsea then started kissing Christopher's cheek, as Verity started leaving a trail of kisses, down Christopher's chest, and then stomach, and then lower.../

==With Tess==

/Tess smiled, as she and Nick walked together, back towards the prison, hands held. Tess looked at Nick, and smiled/

"I'm glad that we're dating. I don't know why, but it feels nice..." said Tess

"I know what you mean. I really like you" said Nick

/Tess chuckled, as she kissed Nick's cheek. He smiled, as she pulled away/

"I like you, too" said Tess

/The new couple smiled, as they continued walking/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	10. Life Is Good

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use Rainy!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code: Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==The Next Day==

/Verity, Jennifer, Chelsea, and Christopher all gasped for air, as they cuddled on the bed. Verity looked at Chelsea, and giggled/

"From time to time, you've _got_ to let me use that slab of meat, you call a husband" said Verity

/Christopher gave a tired smirk, as Chelsea giggled/

"Yeah... Use him whenever you want" said Chelsea

"Oh, I plan too... You might get him back used, though" joked Verity

"For once, it feels good to be the piece of meat" said Christopher

/Chelsea giggled, and gave Christopher a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled, as she broke it/

"So... did you like the surprise?" asked Chelsea

"Chelsea, I'm lying in bed, with three _gorgeous,_ _naked,_ girls. And not only that, I think they, along with you, have succeeded in giving me the greatest night of my life. Chelsea Rudy, you're _so_ fucking awesome..." said Christopher

/Jennifer smirked, as she kissed Christopher on the lips. He smirked, as he returned it. After about 5 minutes, she broke the kiss, and smirked/

"Do you wanna have a _friends with benefits_ type of thing, with me and Verity? Provided if Chase and Patrick can have one with Chelsea? It's only fair" said Jennifer

/Christopher shrugged/

"If she thinks it's okay, then she can" said Christopher

"I am... Chase is the one who's next, right?" asked Chelsea

"Yeah... And he thinks that you and Verity, are _incredibly_ hot. He's told me that you're comparable to me..." said Jennifer

/Verity and Chelsea, both giggled/

"Heh, that explains a lot..." said Verity

/Chelsea smirked, and looked at Verity and Jennifer/

"You two knew what you were doing. Have you ever _been with_ another girl, before?" asked Chelsea

"Uh... me and Verity sometimes would, uh..._ fool around_... when we were at the farm... But it was pretty rare" said Jennifer

"And again, we're not lesbians. We're just... _batting for the other team_... sometimes..." said Verity

/The girls, all giggled. Everyone went wide eyed, as they saw Chase and Patrick, walking into the room. Chris went wide eyed, as Patrick and Chase, smirked/

"Relax, we're not gonna try and rip your face off..." said Patrick

/Christopher smiled, as Chase walked to Jennifer, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips/

"Chris treat you alright, baby?" asked Chase

"He was _amazing_, to me... You're gonna have your hands full with Chelsea, though... Jesus, that girl knows how to do stuff..." said Jennifer

"Damn right she does... The bitch nearly ripped out my goddamn hair!" said Verity, playfully

/The group chuckled, as Chelsea blushed. Patrick then looked at Verity, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled, as he crouched next to her/

"Did you enjoy yourself?" asked Patrick

"Fuck yeah, I did! Christopher Rudy knows how to _satisfy_ a girl! Or two... or three..." said Verity, trailing off

/Christopher blushed, deeply, as Verity giggled, and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. She then broke it, and nuzzled her head on his shoulder. Christopher looked at Patrick, and saw him smirking/

"Are you two sure you're okay with this? If it's any trouble, then we'll stop..." said Christopher

"It's not a problem, Chris. Besides, we both get a turn with _your_ wife..." said Chase, jokingly

/Chelsea giggled/

"I can't wait. It's gonna sound a little awkward, but I always wanted to screw around with a younger man" said Chelsea

"He's only two years younger than you. Same with Patrick" said Verity

"All the more reason" said Chelsea

/Jennifer giggled/

"I never realized that you liked my husband that much..." said Jennifer

"I think he's one of the biggest jackasses that I have ever met. But he _is_ a sexy jackass" said Chelsea

/Chase smiled, and nodded/

"Thank you! You just made my day!" said Chase

/Chelsea giggled, as Jennifer crawled out of the covers, and immediately fell onto the floor. The group smirked, as they looked at her/

"You okay, sweetie?" asked Chase

"Yeah... my legs are asleep..." said Jennifer, sheepishly

"Mine too... Thanks a lot, Chris..." said Verity

/Christopher chuckled, as Chelsea gave him a kiss on the cheek. Verity giggled, as she kissed Patrick's lips. And Jennifer chuckled, as Chase crouched next to her, and kissed her forehead.../

==With Aelita==

/Aelita had a worried look, as Jeremie was sleeping on the air mattress. He had a deathly-pale look, and his breathing was labored. Aelita looked at Yumi/

"We need to find some help, soon... I don't think he can last for much longer..." said Aelita

"I know... One of us might need to head out, while the other two stay with him. Someone needs to go and find help" said Yumi

/Miranda sighed/

"I'll go. Aelita needs to stay with Jeremie, and Yumi needs to keep fortifying the place... I'll probably be back by nightfall" said Miranda

/Aelita nodded, and sighed/

"Just... please don't get yourself killed. I don't want you to die trying to save him..." said Aelita

/Miranda nodded, and grabbed her AK47. She cocked it, and put her backpack on. She walked to the door, and looked back at Yumi and Aelita/

"I'll be back, soon..." said Miranda

/Aelita and Yumi, both nodded. Miranda walked out of the gas station, and closed the door behind her. Aelita sighed, and gave Jeremie a loving kiss on the forehead/

"It'll all be okay, Aelita..." whispered Aelita, to herself

==With Anne==

/Anne, Rainy, and Misty all smirked, as they saw Tess and Nick, walking towards them/

"Lucky bitch..." muttered Rainy

"Heh, tell me about it..." muttered Misty

/Anne smirked, as Tess and Nick approached/

"Heh, you work fast!" joked Anne

"Not as fast as you with Dylan!" joked Tess

/Anne blushed, as Tess ruffled her hair. Rainy looked at Nick, and smirked/

"Are you two official?" asked Rainy

"Yeah..." said Nick

/Suddenly, Tess looked at Nick, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He blushed, as the girls laughed. Misty then looked at Tess, and smirked/

"Have you two shared a bed, yet...?" asked Misty

"I don't kiss and tell... but yeah. And I didn't have sex with him! Well... not yet..." said Tess

/Nick went wide eyed, as Tess laughed/

==With Chelsea==

/Chelsea smiled, as she and the other girls got dressed. Chelsea, Verity, and Jennifer looked at the boys, and winked/

"Hope you enjoyed the surprise, Chris..." said Chelsea

"Chase is getting a surprise, tomorrow..." said Jennifer

"And it's gonna be worth the wait. Trust me..." said Verity

/The girls giggled, as they walked out of the room. Chase and Patrick then looked at a smirking Christopher, and then smirked with him/

"I never thought I would ever say this... But congratulations. You got to have sex with my wife" said Chase

/Chris chuckled/

"Dude... I fully understand why you walk with a limp, sometimes..." joked Christopher

"Yeah... And don't get me started on Verity... Jesus Christ, she's gonna give me back problems, for the rest of my life. But it's worth it" said Patrick

/Christopher nodded. Chase and Patrick then walked to the door, and looked back at Chris/

"We'll let you get changed..." said Patrick

/Christopher nodded, as Patrick and Chase walked out of the room. He then started laughing, as he lied back down in the bed/

"**LIFE IS GOOD!**" shouted Christopher

/Christopher continued laughing, as he relaxed.../

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	11. Miranda's Return

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use her!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Miranda sighed, as she continued walking. She smirked, when she saw a lone rabbit, sitting on a tree stump. She walked to it and chuckled, as she remembered a scene from "The Day of the Doctor", from Doctor Who. She then crouched in front of the rabbit, causing it to stare at her/

"Whatever you got planned, forget it. I'm the Doctor. I'm 904 years old. I'm from the planet Gallifrey, in the constellation of Kasterborous. I am the 'Oncoming Storm'. I'm the bringer of darkness. And you're... basically just a rabbit, aren't you?" asked Miranda

/The small rabbit looked at Miranda, and sniffled. Miranda smirked, as the rabbit started taking a bite of a small berry it was holding/

"Okay, carry on then... just a... general... uh... warning..." said Miranda

/Miranda chuckled to herself, as she walked away from the rabbit.../

==With Chase==

/Chase had a pair of binoculars, in his hand. He then started looking out in the distance. He groaned, with disgust, as he saw a pair of walkers, eating a dead deer./

"You won't find mommy now, Bambi..." joked Chase, darkly

/Chase then moved the binoculars. He chuckled, as he saw Dylan and Anne, making out in a secluded part of the yard/

"Go get 'em, little brother..." said Chase

/Chase laughed, as he saw Anne and Dylan, continuing to make out. He went wide eyed, as Anne suddenly pulled back, and slapped Dylan. Chase rose an eyebrow, as Anne then pulled Dylan back in for a bigger, deeper, kiss. He sighed, and then turned his gauze to another tower, and went wide eyed, when he saw Tess and Nick, passionately making out inside of it. Chase chuckled/

_"Tess and Nick, sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S- I- N- G..."_ sang Chase, trailing off

/Chase turned his gaze, and saw Christopher and Chelsea, holding Louise's hands as she walked. He smiled/

==With Patrick==

/Patrick had his eyes closed, as he and Verity were making out in their cell. After a while, Verity broke it, and rested her head on Patrick's chest. He smiled, as he started stroking Verity's raven-black hair/

"So... how was Chelsea, Jennifer, and Chris?" asked Patrick

"It was like they could move mountains... Jesus, Chelsea has some good moves" said Verity

/Patrick went wide eyed/

"I never realized that my wife could be a lesbian sometimes..." said Patrick

"I'm not a lesbian. We're young, and we're just _experimenting_ with our sexuality. Plus, I don't see you and Christopher fooling around" said Verity

/Patrick scoffed/

"Over my dead body..." said Patrick

"Heh... You don't like the idea of sucking his dick?" asked Verity

"Says the girl that fucked him" joked Patrick

/Verity smiled/

"Hey, don't complain. You get to have sex with Jennifer, me, and Chelsea, soon. And if it makes you feel better, I didn't really care for Christopher. I only said the things I said to make him feel good. Chelsea and Jennifer are the ones who made it _awesome_. They're two of the finest women, that I have ever had the privilege to be with. You're gonna enjoy yourself, you lucky bastard" said Verity

/Patrick chuckled, as he kissed Verity's forehead. He smiled, as she nuzzled her head on his shoulder, and started rubbing her hand on his chest/

"Damn... I wish you told me sooner that you'd fool around with girls... It makes you seem_ so_ much hotter. And I never thought that'd be possible!" said Patrick

/Verity chuckled/

"Back in Baltimore... I did have a few girl's that'd help me out, a little..." said Verity

"Jesus Christ..." muttered Patrick

"Would you be mad if I said that one time, me and some blonde bimbo, _did stuff_, on your bed?" asked Verity

/Patrick went wide eyed/

"Holy... H- How many girls have you been with?!" asked Patrick

"About 3 or 4... The blonde in Baltimore, a black-haired one at Kadic, and then Chelsea and Jennifer. But don't worry, you and Chris are the only guys I've been with" said Verity

/Patrick still had a look of shock/

"Wow... Y- You're awesome. Okay...? You're so, fucking, awesome." said Patrick

/Verity giggled/

"I know I am... And you're gonna think the same way of Jennifer and Chelsea, soon. I'm not gonna say what they'll do, but I will say that they love to _share_" said Verity

/Patrick went slack jawed. Verity giggled, as she used her index finger to put it back in place. She then started kissing him, which he started to gladly return/

==With Miranda==

/Miranda took her machete, and chopped off the head of a walker. She groaned, as she continued walking. She only stopped, when she saw a barbed-wire fence, just beyond the treeline./

"What the hell...?" asked Miranda, to herself

==With Tess==

/Tess cleared her throat, as she and Nick walked out of the tower. She fixed her rumpled shirt, and smirked/

"You're a good kisser..." said Tess

/Nick smirked. Suddenly, Tess noticed something coming out of the treeline. She grabbed Nick's binoculars, and looked. She saw a brunette girl, walking towards the prison, with an AK47. Tess rose an eyebrow, as she looked at the other tower/

"SOMEONE'S HERE!" yelled Tess

/Chase nodded. He turned his gaze to the girl. Tess had a confused look, as she saw Chase drop the binoculars, and have a shocked look/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	12. Going into the Unknown

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan. **All of them belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use Rainy!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/The Lyoko Warriors, Anne, Rainy, Rebecca, Misty, Chris, Chelsea, and Tess all ran towards the front gate. Everyone who knew Miranda, basically tackled her in a hug, as she walked through the door. Everyone but Chase and Dylan, was hugging her/

"MIRANDA!" squealed Verity

/Miranda chuckled, as everyone stopped hugging her. Everyone stopped smiling, as Chase slowly walked to Miranda, with a frown on his face. He stopped in front of Miranda, and sighed/

"Is she alive...?" asked Chase

/Miranda nodded/

"Yes... But Jeremie was shot by Merle... He needs help, bad..." said Miranda

"Where are they?" asked Dylan

"They're in an old gas station, about 8 miles north of here..." said Miranda

/Chase nodded. He then looked at Tess and Dylan/

"You two, come with me... I'm getting my sister back, _today_" said Chase

/Tess and Dylan, both nodded. Nick grabbed both of Tess's hands, as Anne grabbed Dylan's/

"Be safe, sweetie" said Nick

"I will. I promise" said Tess

/Tess kissed Nick's cheek, as Anne did the same to Dylan's lips. Dylan smirked, slightly, as Anne clung to him. Finally, he sighed/

"Okay... You can some with..." said Dylan

"Good" said Anne

/Christopher, Ulrich, and Chelsea, all nodded/

"We're coming, too... I got a couple of Sais from Daryl, and I've been wanting to try them" said Christopher

"Go right ahead..." said Chase

/Christopher smiled, as he pulled a Sai out of his holster. Chase, Dylan, Anne, Ulrich, Tess, Chris, and Chelsea then walked out of the gates.../

==With Aelita==

/Aelita was rubbing a wet washcloth on Jeremie's forehead. He coughed, softly, as he opened his eyes and looked at the pink-haired girl/

"You're awake..." said Aelita

"Yeah..." said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled, as she put the washcloth down. She then started gently stroking Jeremie's cheek/

"Miranda'll get back soon, with help... I know she will" said Aelita

"Yeah... I hope so" said Jeremie

/Yumi looked at the couple, and smirked/

"I know you're married know... but please get a room!" joked Yumi

/Aelita and Jeremie, both blushed, as Yumi laughed. Suddenly, the group saw a bullet go inside of the station. Aelita screamed, as Yumi, her, and Jeremie dropped to the ground.../

==With Patrick==

/Patrick sighed, as he walked to the top of a watchtower. He walked into the top, and grabbed his binoculars. Suddenly, he heard the door shut behind him. He turned, and smirked, when he saw Verity smiling at him/

"Hi" said Verity

"Hi" said Patrick

/Patrick smirked, as Verity walked to him, and engulfed him in a deep kiss. She then broke it, and giggled/

"I like the privacy, up here..." said Verity

"Are you a sex addict?" asked Patrick, bluntly

/Verity scoffed/

"No, I am not! But... I do like making out with you. I'm not fucking you, until it's your turn. But that doesn't mean we can't fool around a little..." said Verity, seductively

/Patrick shrugged/

"I don't see why not... I do have a sexy girl in my arms, right now" stated Patrick

"Oh please, you'd say the same thing to Jennifer and Chelsea" stated Verity

"Yep" stated Patrick

/Verity chuckled, as she pulled Patrick in for another kiss/

==With Dylan==

/Dylan and Anne walked, hands held, as the group continued walking. Suddenly, Chase gasped, as the group saw the gas station/

"AELITA!" shouted Chase

"Chase! Stay back! We don't know what's out there!" stated Tess

/Before anyone could stop him, Chase took off running towards the gas station. Dylan groaned/

"Always running into the unknown, Chase?!" asked Dylan

/Everyone started running towards the gas station. Chase got there first, and banged on the door/

"SIS?!" asked Chase

/As the group got to Chase, they went wide eyed, as he kicked down the door. Everyone ran inside, and gasped, to see Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremie all tied up in a corner of the room. Dylan looked to his right, and was met by a man who hit him in the face with his shotgun/

"DYLAN!" said Anne

/Dylan groaned, as he felt his nose/

"You broke my fucking nose!" said Dylan

/The group went wide eyed, as several bandits walked into the room, and aimed their guns at them. Tess groaned, as she out her rifle on the ground. The group had angry looks, as they did the same.../

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	13. No Worries

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** all belong to **Christopher Rudy.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use her!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/The group were in a row, on their knees, and with their hands on their heads. Chase frowned, as he saw a bandit smirking at Aelita/

"If you touch her, then I'll kill you..." warned Chase

/The bandit chuckled. Chase had a look of extreme fury, as the guard hit Aelita, with the back of his hand. Aelita fell to the ground, and whimpered. Another guard walked to Anne, lifted her up, and started gently rubbing her shoulder, causing her to have a horrified look, as Dylan had a furious one/

"You bastard..." said Dylan

/Anne started to take panic-filled breaths, as the guard forced her into a kiss. He broke it, and smirked at Dylan/

"Jealous?" asked the bandit

"I'm gonna rip your head off, you pedophilic piece of shit!" roared Dylan

/Another bandit walked to Aelita, lifted her up, and started kissing her neck. Chase struggled to get out of his restraints, as Aelita struggled not to sob. Jeremie weakly opened his eyes, and had a horrified look, as he saw the bandit rubbing Aelita's stomach/

"L... Let her go..." whispered Jeremie

/Tess growled with anger, as a guard forced Anne to the ground, and started kissing her neck. Anne struggled to fight back, as he grabbed her breasts as he kissed her/

"LET GO OF ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" roared Anne

"You kiss your mother with that mouth...?" asked the bandit

/Dylan and Tess both struggled to get out of their restraints. Meanwhile, Christopher looked at Chase/

"Get my sai... It's in my back holster..." whispered Christopher

/Chase nodded. He started scooting towards Christopher, as the bandits forced Aelita and Anne to the ground. Aelita was sobbing, and Anne was horrified, as the bandits started undoing their belt buckles, and as the rest held the two girls down. Ulrich growled with anger, as a bandit got on top of Aelita, and started kissing her neck/

"YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" shouted Ulrich

/Chase finally got Christopher's sai. He looked at Dylan, and nodded. Dylan nodded back, as he picked up a shard of glass. He started cutting his ropes, as he and Anne looked at each other/

_"I love you..."_ mouthed Dylan

_"I love you..."_ mouthed Anne

/Suddenly, a bandit grabbed Chelsea, and forced her on the ground next to Aelita and Anne. A different bandit crouched in front of Tess, and smirked/

"We'll take _good_ care of you, sweetie..." said the bandit

/Suddenly, Tess spat in the bandit's face, and then kicked him in the eye. The bandit screamed, and fell onto his back, as Tess smirked/

"THE BITCH TOOK OUT MY EYE!" screamed the bandit

/Chelsea trembled with fear, as a bandit got on top of her, and moved his hands to her breasts. She looked at Christopher, with pleading eyes. Suddenly, Chelsea saw Chase and Dylan break free of their restraints. Anne and Aelita, both gasped, as Chase ran to a bandit, and stabbed him in the neck. Dylan did the same, to the bandit on top of Anne. One of the bandits screamed, and started firing his AK74/

"SHIT!" shouted Christopher

/Suddenly, the bandit turned, and fired as Dylan dashed towards him. As Dylan embedded the shard of glass into the bandit's neck, he gasped, and looked at Dylan's eyes. He continued staring, as he aimed his AK at Dylan's stomach, and fired off 3 rounds. Dylan gasped, and went wide eyed, as he pulled the shard of glass out, and then embedded it in the bandit's eye. Anne, Chase, Aelita, and everyone else had horrified looks, as the bandit fell to the ground, and as Dylan turned. Anne gasped, as she saw 3 bullet wounds on his stomach. Dylan put a trembling hand onto his stomach, and took deep, shuddering breaths/

"I... I liked this shirt..." whispered Dylan

/Anne screamed, as Dylan fell to the ground. The group got everyone else free, and then crowded around Dylan. Chase, had a look of absolute panic/

"DYLAN!" screamed Chase

/Aelita trembled, as she stared at Dylan. She then looked at Chase, and engulfed him in a hug, which he returned. Both of them started sobbing uncontrollably, as Christopher took Dylan's pulse./

"He's got a heartbeat... But we need to get him out of here, now..." said Christopher

/Anne trembled, as she turned to look at Chase and Aelita. The siblings stopped hugging each other, as they looked down at Dylan/

"Y... You can save him, right?" asked Anne

/Chase nodded, as he continued looking at his unconscious brother/

"W... We need to get back to the p- prison... Hershel and C... Carlos can help save him" said Chase

"There's a pickup truck, outside... Bandit're probably using it" said Tess

/Chase nodded. He then looked at Aelita, and saw she had a horrified look as she stared at Dylan/

"Help... Help me get him outside, guys..." said Chase

==With Patrick==

/Patrick and Verity continued making out in the guard tower. Suddenly, Verity pulled away, and dropped to her knees. Patrick went wide eyed, as Verity started working on his belt buckle/

"I... I thought we weren't gonna-" said Patrick

"We aren't... Not until Jennifer and Chelsea are ready. But that doesn't mean we can't fool around, a little" said Verity

/Patrick had a wide eyed look of shock, causing Verity to giggle. She finally got his belt buckle undone, and pulled down his pants. Verity looked up at Patrick, and winked, as she pulled his underwear down/

"W... What if someone comes looking f- for us?" asked Patrick

/Verity smirked/

"Just shut up, and relax, okay? I've been wanting this for a while..." said Verity

/Patrick gasped, as Verity winked, and gave a lick along the length of his shaft. Patrick moaned, as Verity looked up at him, and giggled/

"Time for some fun, honey" said Verity, seductively

==With Rebecca==

/Rebecca, Rainy, Jennifer, and Misty were all sitting with the babies. Rebecca giggled, as James walked to her, and offered her a piece of a cookie he was eating/

"No thanks, sweetie... I don't want one" said Rebecca

/James made some baby noises, laughed, and shoved the rest of the cookie into his mouth. Jessica gurgled, and proceeded to try and hit Rainy with a rattle. Rainy chuckled, picked up Jessica, and ruffled her head/

"You're kinds cute for being annoying..." said Rainy

/Jessica gave a baby laugh, causing Rainy to chuckle, and shake her head. Louise was playing with a couple of Barbie dolls, with Misty and Jennifer/

"I've always hated these dolls... They remind me of the Nazis" said Jennifer

"How does an American girl doll, remind you of Nazi Germany?" asked Misty

/Jennifer sighed, with slight annoyance/

"SS-Hauptsturmführer Klaus Barbie, was responsible for the torture of French prisoners during the second world war. They called him 'The Butcher of Lyon', because he tortured so many people there, some of whom died. And he tortured hundreds of men, women, and children. People say that he's directly responsible for the deaths of 14,000 people. He'd electrocute them, and sometimes sexually assault them with dogs. After the war, he was spared from war crimes by the Unites States, because we valued his techniques. Finally, in 1983, he was arrested by the French, and died in jail... And_ that_, is why I don't care for Barbie dolls" explained Jennifer

/Misty, Rebecca, and Rainy stared at Jennifer with shock/

"Holy..." said Misty

"Shit..." said Rainy

/Rebecca had a wide eyed look, as she stared at a smirking Jennifer/

"What the fuck is wrong with you...?" asked Rebecca

"Many things" said Jennifer

/Misty looked at Louise, and immediately took the Barbie dolls from her hands. Louise rose an eyebrow, and then proceeded to play with an Elmo doll. She laughed, as the Elmo doll laughed/

==With Anne==

/Anne held Dylan's hand, as Christopher drove the truck, with Chelsea in the passenger seat. Everyone sat in the bed of the truck, as Dylan lied there, with his head in Aelita's lap. Dylan gasped, and shivered, as his face turned pale/

_"W... W- Where you going, Rebecca...?"_ whispered Dylan

/Anne went wide eyed, and looked at Chase. Chase shook his head/

"He's hallucinating... We need to hurry!" said Chase

/Chase banged in the back window, a signal for Chris to drive faster. Anne then cradled Dylan's head in her lap, while struggling not to cry form worry/

"You're gonna be fine, sweetie..." said Anne

/Dylan shivered/

_"Rebecca...? D... Don't go... please don't..."_ whispered Dylan

/Anne nodded, as she lightly stroked Dylan's cheek/

"I won't, Dylan... I won't leave..." whispered Anne

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	14. Stories

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** all belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use her!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any names or brands that appear in this story. But I do own all of my OC's)

(I read the IRA story somewhere, a LONG time ago. If anyone can look up the name of the story, (I tried. And failed), then I'd appreciate it. :D)

* * *

==2 Years Ago==

/Dylan and Rebecca, both were cuddling on her bed. Rebecca nuzzled her head on Dylan's chest, causing him to smile/

"-What happened to her...?" asked Rebecca

/Dylan shook his head/

"I don't know... Anne Marshall was... hell... she was amazing. I sorta had a crush on her, before we had to go..." said Dylan

/Rebecca giggled/

"You had a crush on a _different_ girl?" asked Rebecca, playfully

/Dylan blushed, smiled, and nodded/

"Yeah... goddamn, that girl knew how to wrestle... One time, she pinned me and Chase to the ground, _at the same time_. We were so proud of her... Before Aelita, _Anne_ was the little sister to us" said Dylan

/Rebecca smiled, and gently stroked Dylan's cheek/

"I'm glad that you had someone to keel your mind occupied, before me..." joked Rebecca

/Dylan smiled, as Rebecca started gently rubbing his chest. She then smiled/

"Do you wanna hear a story...?" asked Rebecca

"A story...?" asked Dylan, with surprise

/Rebecca smiled, looked up, and lovingly kissed Dylan's cheek. She then replaced her head on his chest, and allowed him to gently stroke her blonde hair/

"I'd like that" said Dylan

/Rebecca smiled, and took a deep breath/

"Have I ever told you... about a story that came out of Ireland, during The Troubles...? Apparently... during the fighting in Belfast... a lone British sniper was resting inside of a war-torn apartment, and he just finished loading his rifle... Suddenly, a bullet goes through the window, fracturing it... He grabbed his rifle, and crouched by the window... He looked through his scope, and saw a lone IRA sniper, on the rooftop across the street..." said Rebecca

"The Irish Republican Army?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca nodded/

"The IRA sniper fired, missing the British sniper's head, by mere inches... The British sniper fired off a shot, that hit a chimney pipe, near the IRA sniper... The IRA sniper fired again, hitting the British sniper's arm... The IRA sniper thought the British one was dead... But he wasn't... The British sniper found that due to his fractured shoulder, that he couldn't use his rifle... He pulled out his service pistol, and crawled back to the window... He aimed, as he saw the IRA sniper put his rifle against a chimney pipe..." said Rebecca

"I like where this is heading..." said Dylan

/Rebecca chuckled/

"Anyway... The British sniper carefully aimed his pistol, and waited until the IRA sniper started smoking a fag... Then, he fired. The IRA sniper fell to the ground, and then rolled off of the roof. He fell 6 stories, to the ground... The British sniper eventually made it out of the apartment, when he stopped... He figured that he should take a quick look at the sniper that he killed, because he seemed strangely familiar... He figured that it must have been someone from his unit, because of the way he shot his rifle..." said Rebecca

"What happened, sweetie?" asked Dylan

/Rebecca smiled/

"He got to the body, and flipped it over... He then knew who it was... He knew why he seemed familiar... It was his _brother_" said Rebecca

/Dylan rose an eyebrow, and smiled/

"Damn... That'd be an awkward family reunion..." joked Dylan

/Rebecca giggled, and playfully hit Dylan's chest/

"You're suck a wanker!" joked Rebecca

"Maybe I am" joked Dylan

/Dylan and Rebecca, both laughed, as they locked in a deep kiss.../

==Now==

/Chase was taking panic-filled breaths, as the group sat on the bed of the truck. Suddenly, he balled up his fist, and smashed it against the truck window, making a large crack, and causing his knuckle to start bleeding./

"DRIVE FASTER!" shouted Chase

"I've got it floored, Chase! The piece of shit doesn't go any faster!" shouted Christopher

/Dylan had a deathly-pale look, as Aelita grabbed one of his hands, and as Anne grabbed his other. Both of the girls had extremely worried looks, as they saw a large pool of blood, form under Dylan/

_"R... Rebecca...? Please... Please don't leave..."_ whispered Dylan

/Anne nodded/

"It's gonna be okay, Dylan... We'll get to the prison, soon..." said Anne

/Dylan slowly opened his eyes, a little. Anne looked down at him, and cupped his cheek/

_"A... Anne...?"_ whispered Dylan

"Shh... Don't talk... save your strength..." said Anne

/Dylan nodded, weakly/

_"I... I see Rebecca, baby... I see her..."_ whispered Dylan

/Anne leaned down, and gently kissed Dylan's forehead, causing him to smile, softly/

"Tell her I said hi..." said Anne

==With Verity==

/Verity smirked, as she stood up, and wiped off her mouth. She giggled, as Patrick tightly gripped a desk he was leaning on, and panting. He looked like he was sweating, and his face was flushed/

"Happy now, baby?" asked Verity

"D... Damn right I am" said Patrick

/Verity giggled. Patrick went wide eyed, as Verity made a swallowing noise, and then stuck out her tongue. She stuck it back in, and smiled seductively/

"Yummy..." said Verity

/Patrick had a shocked look. He then groaned/

"If Chase is next... then he's one lucky motherfucker..." said Patrick

"Yeah, he is... Don't even get me started on the things that Jennifer can do... Holy god, it made me realize why he looks so happy all the time..." joked Verity

"No spoilers, please..." joked Patrick

/Verity giggled, as she gave Patrick a kiss on the cheek. She then pulled his underwear and pants back up, and let him fix his belt. He looked at Verity, who was smirking/

"Alright... I should go and wash up. I'd hate to explain to someone why I smell like cum" joked Verity

"Yeah... I'll come with you" said Patrick

"Down boy... You'll get yours, when Jennifer and Chelsea are ready" said Verity

/Patrick chuckled, as Verity gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She chuckled, as he playfully slapped her rear end, as she walked out of the tower. Patrick chuckled, as he grabbed his rifle, and sat down/

"Life is good..." said Patrick, to himself

==With Misty==

/Misty chuckled, as she, Rainy, and Jennifer walked around the courtyard. Jennifer was holding James, as Misty smirked at him/

"He's getting a little big..." said Misty

"Yeah... He's been running, a lot... I'm thinking that he's just burning off his energy..." said Jennifer

/Rainy chuckled/

"Yeah... He's a cute kid, either way. You and Chase did a hell of a job" said Rainy

"Thanks... Do you wanna hold him?" asked Jennifer

/Rainy smiled, and nodded. Jennifer smiled, as she gently handed James to Rainy. James made baby noises, as Rainy gently rocked him in her arms/

"Hey, James... Shh... It's okay... It's okay..." whispered Rainy

/James looked up at Rainy, and smiled. Rainy cringed, as James suddenly hit her in the nose, with his rattle. Jennifer chuckled, as Rainy handed James back to her/

"Like I said... cute kid..." said Rainy, flatly

/Misty and Jennifer, both laughed. Suddenly, the group saw a pickup truck stop in front of the gates. They all looked, as Chase climbed out of the bed of the truck, and looked at the tower Patrick was in/

_"PATRICK! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, NOW!"_ shouted Chase

/The girls saw Patrick, run out of the tower, down the stairs, and then out of the door. They saw him run to the gate, and gasp/

_"HOLY SHIT! What happened?!"_ asked Patrick

_"We'll explain later! JUST OPEN THE GODDAMN GATE!"_ shouted Chase

/The girls rose an eyebrow, and started walking towards the gate. Jennifer, Misty, and Rainy went wide eyed, with shock, as they saw Christopher, Yumi, Aelita, and Anne carrying Dylan through the opened gate/

"What happened to him?!" asked Jennifer

"Jenny, go and get Hershel!" shouted Chase

/Jennifer nodded. She handed James to Misty, and started running towards the prison, as the group followed everyone who was carrying Dylan.../

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	15. Finally Snapping

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use Rainy!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code: Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/The group rushed Dylan into the common room. Chase and Anne, both looked at Hershel and Carlos/

"HELP MY BROTHER!" shouted Chase

/Hershel and Carlos walked to Dylan, who was being carried into the cells. They set him down on his cot, and watched, as Carlos and Hershel crouched next to him/

"Is... Is he gonna be okay...?" asked Anne

"He'll be fine, Anne!" said Aelita

/Hershel and Carlos looked at the group/

"Everyone who doesn't have his blood type, needs to go. We need room" said Hershel

"I have his blood type" said Anne

"I've got type O. I can give some, too" said Jeremie

/Carlos nodded./

"Alright... We'll start with Jeremie first, because we only have on blood-transfer machine. We'll get Anne, when Jeremie needs to rest" said Carlos

/Suddenly, the group had horrified looks, as Dylan coughed, and blood spattered all over his chest. Anne screamed, as Dylan's body started to violently shake. Carlos and Hershel forced everyone out of the room, as Chase and Aelita had horrified looks. They shut the cell door behind them, as the group walked into the common room. Chase, Anne, and Aelita however, continued walking. Everyone had a look of worry, as they walked out of the room/

"Jesus Christ... Poor bastards..." said Daryl

"Is Dylan gonna be okay?" asked Sophia

"I hope so..." said Sarah

/Rainy sighed/

"I hope so, too... Sergeant Enheart is tough... but he's not invincible" said Rainy

"Yeah... we know..." said Yumi

/Everyone continued to sit, in a worrying silence/

==With Anne==

/Anne, Aelita, and Chase stumbled outside, and then sat down at a table. Suddenly, Anne started sobbing, and her head fell onto the table. Aelita hugged her, and also let a few tears go out of her eyes, as Chase simply sat where he was, with a blank look. Anne continued whimpering, as Aelita hugged her/

"D... Dylan..." sobbed Anne

"Shh... I know... He'll be alright, Anne... my brother will be alright..." said Aelita

/Anne continued crying, as she dug her head into Aelita's shoulder. Aelita looked at Chase, and had a feeling of worry, as she saw his blank look/

"Chase...? Chase, talk to me... Talk to your sister..." said Aelita

/Chase looked at the prison, and pointed a trembling hand at it/

"D... Dylan is... I tried to... He..." said Chase

"I know, Chase... I know... It's gonna be okay" said Aelita

/Anne looked up at Aelita, as she sobbed/

"D... Did he ever g... go through something like this, w... when you fought XANA?" asked Anne

/Aelita nodded/

"Him and a friend went to Chernobyl, and he nearly lost his legs after a helicopter crashed on him... He stayed in a wheelchair for a year and a half..." said Aelita

/Anne went wide eyed/

"A wheelchair...?" asked Anne

"Yeah... But Rebecca helped him, every step of the way. He was _never_ alone" said Aelita

/Anne nodded, sniffled, and wiped away her tears. She then looked at Chase, and went wide eyed, when she saw his blank look/

"I couldn't protect him..." said Chase

"Chase...? Sweetie, are you okay...?" asked Anne

/Suddenly, Chase stood up. He then looked at Aelita/

"I bet those bandits were with a bigger group..." said Chase

/Aelita gasped, as Chase started running towards a truck. Anne and Aelita then got up, and started running after him/

"CHASE!" shouted Anne

/The girls stopped, as Chase got in the truck. He turned the ignition, and started driving away. Rebecca opened the gate just in time to clear the truck. Anne looked at Aelita/

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE GOING?!" asked Anne

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!" asked Aelita

/Suddenly, the two girls saw Rainy, Rebecca, Jennifer, Patrick, Verity, Christopher, and Chelsea running towards them. The group approached Anne and Aelita, with wide eyes/

"What happened?!" asked Chelsea

"CHASE TOOK OFF! I think he's going after those bandits!" said Aelita

/Jennifer went wide eyed, and gasped/

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT STUPID SACK OF SHIT, I CALL A HUSBAND!" roared Jennifer

/Anne looked at Rainy/

"Can you track him?" asked Anne

"Yeah... I'll help find him" said Rainy

/Chelsea, Rebecca, Christopher, Verity, and Patrick nodded/

"We're all coming with" said Verity

"I'm gonna stay here, and think of ways to kill him, once he gets back" said Jennifer

"Heh, good luck" said Anne

/Anne, Rainy, Rebecca, Chelsea, Christopher, Verity, Patrick, and Aelita all started running towards a van.../

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	16. Calm

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use her!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Rainy was driving the van, as the group sat in the back. Aelita looked at Rainy/

"Are you sure you can find him?" asked Aelita

"Positive... He's gonna run out of gas, sooner or later. After that, he's gonna head into the woods... Ghost always liked to stay hidden..." said Rainy

/Aelita nodded, and then sighed/

"I hope Dylan's okay..." said Aelita

"Me too..." said Anne

/Patrick sighed/

"He's gonna be looking for the rest of those bandits... We need to hurry..." said Patrick

/The group nodded, in agreement/

==With Chase==

/Two bandits stood guard, outside of their camp. They both rose an eyebrow, as they saw someone walking towards them... wearing a balaclava, with a skull imprint on the face... The person stopped in front of the bandits, who chuckled/

"Is this kid fucking serious...?" asked a bandit

/Both bandits chuckled, as the masked person frowned. Suddenly, the person took out a knife, and stabbed one of the bandit's in the neck. The other bandit lifted up his G3 assault rifle, just in time for the person to take out the knife, and throw it in between the bandit's eyes. Both bandits fell to the ground, as the masked man grabbed the G3, cocked it, and then cracked his neck/

"No... I'm a Ghost..." said Chase

==With Jeremie==

/Jeremie sighed, with exhaustion, as Carlos took the blood needle out of his arm. Jeremie tried to stand up, but Hershel made him sit back down/

"He's stable for now... But you need to rest, bad..." said Hershel

/Jeremie nodded, and sighed. He smiled, as he saw Jennifer walk into the room, holding James. She smiled, as she sat next to him/

"Thanks for giving blood to my brother in-law... Me and Chase owe you one" said Jennifer

"It's not problem, Jennifer... I'm just trying to help a friend..." said Jeremie

/Jeremie blushed, slightly, as Jennifer put a hand on his shoulder. He went wide eyed, as Jennifer smiled, and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. She pulled back, and nodded/

"It'll mean a lot to Chase and Aelita, that you helped save their brother... Anne'll appreciate it, too. Thank you, Jeremie" said Jennifer

/Jeremie nodded, fast, as Jennifer chuckled. She lightly patted Jeremie's back, got up, and walked out of the cell. Jeremie blushed, deeply, as he saw Hershel smirking at him/

"I know the feeling, Jeremie... I know the feeling..." said Hershel

/Jeremie blushed a crimson-red, as Hershel chuckled/

==With Anne==

/The group got out of the van, to see Chase's truck, on the side of the road. Rainy cocked one of her twin pistols, and walked to the truck. Everyone else walked to her, as she was looking inside/

"Wherever he went, he left in a hurry... I don't see any maps, or anything..." said Rainy

"Can you find him?" asked Verity

/Rainy shrugged/

"It'll be a little difficult... but I have tracked him down when we were in Rwanda... Sure, I'll find him" said Rainy

"I hope so... Dylan's gonna be pissed when he finds out-" said Rebecca

/Rebecca was cut off, by several loud gunshots, and screams, coming from the distance. Everyone went wide eyed, when they saw smoke, rising into the sky/

"Oh shit...!" said Anne

"Do you think that's him?" asked Patrick

/Aelita nodded/

"Who else would it be...?" asked Aelita

/The group nodded. Everyone took out their weapons, cocked them, and started running towards the smoke/

==With Misty==

/Misty smiled, as she hummed a tune for Louise, and as she gently rocked the baby. She jumped, a little, when she saw Beth looking at her/

"She's cute, isn't she?" asked Beth

"Yeah... I'm proud of my brother, and Chelsea" said Misty

/Beth smiled, as she sat next to Misty. She smiled, when she saw Jessica, playing with Raggedy Anne, and Raggedy Andy, dolls. Beth smirked/

"Raggedy Anne... I know who we can give a nickname, too..." joked Beth

/Misty chuckled, and nodded in agreement, as Beth picked up Jessica, and gently rocked her in her arms/

"I wonder what it's like, being a mother...?" asked Beth

"Chelsea said that sometimes it's amazing, and sometimes it's a living hell" said Misty

/Beth smiled, and nodded. Suddenly, Beth laughed, as she saw Louise slap Misty's face. Misty cringed, as she smiled/

"Yeah... Chelsea and Chris're gonna have their hands full" said Misty

/Misty and Beth, both chuckled, as Louise and Jessica made baby noises/

==With Aelita==

/The group kept running through the forest, with their weapons drawn. Aelita had a look of worry/

_"Please don't do anything stupid, big brother..."_ thought Aelita, to herself

/Rebecca looked at Aelita, and noticed her worried look/

"Aelita, your brother's fine... I'm sure of it" said Rebecca

/Aelita nodded. The group made it through the treeline, and gasped. They saw a small bandit camp, with the buildings engulfed in flames, and several dead bandits lying on the ground. Everyone went wide eyed, as they saw Chase, walking towards them and covered in blood. Rainy even had a look of shock, as she saw Chase holding two AK47's. Chase approached the group, and gasped for air/

"Alright... I think I'm calm, now..." said Chase

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	17. Emily

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use Rainy!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(**Emily Carver** belongs to **Emily Carver**. Kudos to Emily, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/The group continued to stare at Chase, with shock/

"Y... You seriously killed _everyone_ here?!" asked Tess

"Well..." said Chase, trailing off

/Chase pointed at a burning building/

"He's dead..." said Chase

/Chase pointed at a body, that was impaled on a metal pole/

"Dead..." said Chase

/Chase pointed at a body, that was burned unrecognizable/

"Another dead one..." said Chase

/Chase pointed at two dead bandits, that were leaning back to back/

"Two more dead" said Chase

/Chase finally pointed at a bandit, who was hung by his neck, on a tree/

"Dead from the neck up, and dead from the neck down... How're you guys?" asked Chase

/Everyone continued to have a wide eyed look, as Chase smirked/

"Uh... What the hell are you?" asked Rebecca

"Kennedy, I've asked myself the same goddamn question..." said Chase

/Aelita sighed/

"We're gonna have to get back to the prison, soon... Jeremie's probably given enough blood to-" said Aelita

"**HELP ME!**"

/Everyone went wide eyed. They turned, to see a crimson-red, and raven-black haired, 20 year old girl, wearing a black leather coat, navy-blue jeans, black boots, and red and black gloves. They also saw a man on top of her, trying to hold her down. Tess immediately went wide eyed, with horror/

"EMMY!" screamed Tess

/The group saw Tess, run towards the girl. They all ran after her. Tess got to the girl first, and kicked the man off of her. The girl went wide eyed, as she saw Tess violently punching the man/

"TESS?!" asked Emily

/Tess gave one final punch onto the man, and looked back at Emily. Both of the girls started sobbing, as they tightly hugged each other/

"I thought you were dead!" said Emily

"I thought you were dead, too!" said Tess

/Chris and Chelsea, both went wide eyed, as the man stood up/

"No... It can't be you..." said Christopher

/The man smirked, as Rainy looked at Christopher/

"Who's this guy?" asked Rainy

"My uncle... My no good, piece of shit, drunk-ass, uncle..." said Christopher

/Steve smirked, and waived at Chris and Chelsea/

"Hello Chris... Hello Chelsea... Have you two started dating yet?" asked Steve

"We're married, asshole" said Chelsea

/Steve chuckled, as Tess led Emily away from the group. Tess then made Emily sit on a tree trunk. Emily smirked, as Tess sat next to her/

"Always treating your sister like she's 9, again?" asked Emily

"Yep" said Tess

/Tess chuckled. She then stopped, and sighed/

"What're you doing here?" asked Tess

/Emily sighed/

"After... we got separated from dad, I met up with these guys... At first, they wanted me to fuck them... But let's just say that I proved it was a bad idea. I've stayed with these guys for a few months now... until some weirdo killed them all, while wearing some stupid Halloween mask" said Emily

"Yeah... Chase is some military thing, he never explained fully..." said Tess

"Alright... And what's with the girl with the pink hair?" asked Emily

"That's his little sister, Aelita... She's pretty smart, and... it's kinds cute to see them together..." said Tess

/Emily and Tess, both chuckled. Tess smiled, as she pulled Emily in for a hug/

"God, I missed you Emmy..." said Tess

"I missed you too, Tessie..." said Emily

/Tess smiled, as Emily returned the hug. Meanwhile, Chelsea and Patrick were holding Christopher back, as Chase and Verity did the same for Steve/

"MOTHERFUCKER!" roared Christopher

"LITTLE BASTARD!" roared Steve

"Why do I get the feeling they don't get along very well?" asked Rainy, sarcastically

/Suddenly, Christopher got free of Chelsea and Patrick. He pulled out his pistol, and screamed, as he emptied the magazine into Steve's torso. Verity and Chase, both went wide eyed, as they let go of him, and as he dropped to the ground. Everyone went wide eyed, as Christopher dropped to his knees, and started sobbing uncontrollably.../

==With Jennifer==

/Jennifer smiled, as she walked towards the cell block. She walked into Dylan's cell, and gasped, when she saw him sitting up in his bed, with a confused look/

"Did I miss something...?" asked Dylan

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	18. Awakening

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan. **All of them belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use Rainy!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(**Emily Carver** belongs to **Emily Carver**. Kudos to Emily, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Everyone stared at Christopher, with shock. Chelsea crouched next to him, and engulfed him in a hug, as he cried in her chest. She looked at the group/

"His uncle... he used to beat him, sometimes... He was just a lazy drunk, who only cared about himself..." explained Chelsea

"Jesus..." muttered Chase

/Aelita sighed/

"We need to get back to the prison... Dylan needs our help" said Aelita

/The group nodded. Aelita smiled, and grabbed Chase's hand, as the group started walking away. Suddenly, Rainy heard a gurgling noise. She turned her head, to see Steve, reaching out his arm/

"P... Please help me... I *Coughs* I don't wanna die..." gasped Steve

/Rainy frowned, pulled out one of her pistol, and shot Steve in between the eyes/

"Shut the fuck up" said Rainy

==With Dylan==

/Dylan sighed, as Jennifer, Sam, Evonne, Yumi, Jeremie, and Odd sat next to him/

"-That stupid idiot, Chase... He's done this a couple of times, already" said Dylan

"Do you think he'll be alright?" asked Jennifer

/Dylan shrugged/

"He did this in Montenegro, Senegal, and I think he also did it when he went solo in Chile... So... I'd like to think he'll be fine. Especially that I'm alive" said Dylan

/Odd smirked/

"Once Anne sees you awake... Dude... she's gonna do _anything_ you ask" said Odd

/Dylan frowned/

"Odd... Just shut the fuck up. I'd never put Anne in that position" said Dylan

"Even though there's a few that you'd love to use, with her..." joked Odd

/Sam lifted up her hand, and slapped Odd in the back of his head. Hard... Dylan smiled at Sam/

"Thank you, Sam" said Dylan

"Anytime" said Sam

/Evonne smirked/

"I don't have a problem with you and my daughter _'experimenting'_, Dylan... You're both young, and want to explore your love. Just make sure she doesn't get pregnant" said Evonne

/Dylan sighed/

"I'm not having sex with Anne. It's her choice, and I respect it" said Dylan

"Oh come on! You've probably been eye-fucking her, for months!" said Jennifer

"Just because I stare at her sometimes, doesn't mean that I wanna have sex with her!" said Dylan

/Yumi sighed/

"Dylan, literally everyone knows that you want to do it with her. And you both love each other, so why not go for it?" asked Yuki

/Dylan groaned/

"Can we PLEASE get back on topic?! Chase is fucking MIA!" said Dylan

/Jennifer giggled/

"God, you're as horny as Chase..." joked Jennifer

"I'M NOT HORNY!" shouted Dylan

/Dylan groaned, as everyone laughed/

==With Emily==

/Emily smiled, as she and Tess walked ahead of the group. Emily looked at Tess, and smirked/

"So... have you gotten a boyfriend, yet?" asked Emily

/Tess smiled, and shrugged/

"Fella named Nick... Jesus, that guy's got a _great_ ass" said Tess

"No, that's Luke that you're talking about" said Chase

/Everyone stopped, went wide eyed, and looked at Chase. The masked man groaned/

"Every single one of you thinks the same way! That guy has a _huge_ ass!" said Chase

"That's... actually kinda true" said Verity

"Eh, Jeremie's is better..." said Aelita

"I'm not arguing with you, Chase..." said Patrick

/The group chuckled, as they continued walking. Emily smirked, and looked back at Tess/

"Tell me about Nick... You two done it, yet?" asked Emily

"Sheesh... I don't kiss and tell, Emmy" said Tess

/Emily chuckled/

"And if you must know... We haven't... But I've got a plan. And it's top-fucking-secret" said Tess

/Emily and Tess, both shared a laugh. The group then made it back to the road, and to the van and truck. Chase grabbed a can of gas, out of the van, and started filling up the truck/

==1 Hour Later==

/Dylan stumbled outside, as Jennifer and Evonne held onto his arms./

"I still say this is an insanely bad idea..." said Jennifer

"I just wanna wait for Anne to get back. Then you can drag my weak-ass back inside, if you want" said Dylan

/Jennifer and Evonne, both nodded, as they saw Dylan on a table. Dylan smiled, as he saw a van, and a truck, driving up the road/

"Be careful... I think Anne's gonna probably want a hug..." warned Jennifer

/Dylan nodded. He looked back onto the road, and saw Anne in the distance. He smiled, as he got up, and started limping towards her/

==With Anne==

/Anne had a look of shock, as she saw Dylan limping towards her. She then started walking towards him, and then running/

"DYLAN!" screamed Anne

/Dylan smiled, and opened his arms, as they approached each other. Dylan yelped, as Anne jump-tackled him to the ground. He started blushing, and smirking, as Anne gave a series of passionate kisses to his cheek. Dylan gently pushed her head off, and saw she was crying tears of joy/

"NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" shouted Anne

/Dylan chuckled, and nodded. He pulled Anne back in for a kiss, and they both smiled into it. Eventually, they both broke the kiss, when they saw Chase and Aelita, hovering over them/

"You okay?" asked Dylan

"Yeah... You okay?" asked Chase

/Dylan shrugged/

"Can't complain" said Dylan

/Aelita giggled/

"We'll leave you two alone, then" said Aelita

"Thanks..." said Anne

/Chase and Aelita both chuckled, as they walked away from the now-kissing teens.../

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	19. Tess's Ambush

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** all belong to **Christopher Rudy.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use her!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(**Emily Carver** belongs to **Emily Carver.** Kudos to Emily, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

**This Chapter i****s Rated 'M'**

**For an unfiltered, descriptive sex scene****...**

**This is ONLY a writing experiment**

**Viewer discretion is advised...**

**You've been warned. So don't come complaining!**

* * *

**(A SPECIAL FRIEND helped me write the scene... ;D)**

* * *

/Tess waited for the right moment as Nick walked up the steps. It was his turn to keep watch tonight. Nick sighed, as he got to the top. He grabbed his binoculars, and started walking towards the railing Tess snickered beneath her hand and tip toed toward him. Nick went wide eyed, at the feeling of a pair of arms going around his waist. He yelped, as Tess turned him around, and shoved her tongue in his mouth Nick pulled her back by her shoulders.

"WHOA! What are you doing!?" He asked in confusion and surprise.

Tess smirked, as she moved her hand into Nick's pants. Nick gasped, as Tess's hand found his shaft  
"What do you think, baby?" asked Tess

Nick bit his lip as he rubbed Tess's shoulders. "I-I can't even...oh, shit..."

Tess smirked, and gave a quick kiss to Nick's lips. She pulled back, and chuckled, as she started rubbing his shaft  
"I know you want this... I know you NEED this..." said Tess

"Fuck!" Nick panted as he grabbed onto Tess's hips.

Tess smirked. She pulled away from Nick, and then took off her shirt. Nick went wide eyed, as Tess took off her bra, and dropped it to the ground

"Damn..." He muttered, staring at her breasts, her flat stomach...her hips.

Tess smirked, turned around, and bent over on a desk. Nick groaned, as Tess started moving her ass, and chuckling  
"You like what you see, big boy?" asked Tess

Nick had a wide eyed look, as he stared at Tess's ass  
"Jesus, Tess..." groaned Nick

He grabbed her hips and slowly moved her ass on the front of his pants. "What the fuck are you doing to me..." Nick whispers, grinding his hips into her.

"Giving you what you need, baby..." Tess whispered  
Tess chuckled, and moaned, as Nick moved his hands to her breasts, and continued dry-hump her jeans. Tess turned her head, and smirked  
"It helps if you take off the damn things..." joked Tess

"Maybe I'd like to touch your skin..." He started to run his hands along her sides and laid his hands flat on her belly, "this."

"Take off the pants, and you could do a LOT more than touch..." said Tess, seductively  
Nick smirked, as he unbuckled his pants, while gently rubbing Tess's belly

He shook his hat off and kicked his pants away, as Tess held her hands behind her head.

"Hurry up, sweetie... I need this as much as you..." said Tess  
Nick pulled down his underwear, and started working on Tess's pants. She chuckled, as Nick hurriedly pulled her pants down, and then her underwear. Nick groaned, as he grabbed his shaft, and lined it with her entrance

"You ready, baby?" He whispered in her ear, his arms around her waist.

Tess smirked, and winked  
"Don't even think of being gentle..." said Tess  
Nick smirked. Both of them hitched in breath, and then gasped, as Nick thrust half of his length into Tess. Tess trembled, and smirked  
"I guess you needed it more than I thought..." joked Tess

Nick bit her neck as he thrusted all the way in her, his hands holding her breasts.

Tess gasped, at the sensation of Nick's shaft deep inside of her. She trembled, as he slowly started thrusting, and rubbing her breasts

Her hands slowly came up to rest upon the back of his neck as he started to thrust into her harder, gasping.

"Harder!" gasped Tess  
Tess started moaning, and gasping, as Nick started pounding his shaft in and out of her. She then pulled his head in, to thrust her tongue back in his mouth. They both moaned in each other's mouths, as Nick thrust hard, and fast

Nick moaned into her mouth and gripped her thighs, pounding her faster.

Tess moaned, and moved her hands to Nick's ass. He smirked, as she moaned, and gripped it tightly, as he pounded as fast as he could. Sweat pooled between their bodies, as their tongues entwined

Nick lightly grazed his hand over the skin of her neck, running it down her chest as he felt his climax coming. "Oh, shit...!" He gasped.

Tess gasped, and gripped Nick's back. Her nails left painful scratch marks, down his sweat-covered back, as she felt her climax quickly approaching  
"Oh shit!" Tess gasoed

Nick squeezed his eyes shut and gave one last thrust before he climaxed.

Tess gasped, at the feeling of Nick's seed forcing it's way inside of her. Tess screamed, as her climax came

Nick slowly pulled out of her and slipped his pants on. "...Holy...shit..." he panted.

"I know... Holy shit..." gasped Tess  
"What if you... you get pregnant?" asked Nick

"I...I don't know..." Tess answered as she gazed thoughtfully at her flat stomach.

Nick nodded. He sighed, as he lied on the floor, and motioned Tess to come to him. Tess smiled, as she stumbled towards Nick, and lied down next to him

"I love you..." He said to her.

"I love you..." She said to him  
Tess and Nick, both smiled, as they started cuddling

(So... uh... yeah. That just happened... uh... REVIEWS ARE... LOVE! SO uh... LOVE ME?)


	20. Did Someone Say 'Yoga?

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use Rainy!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(**Emily Carver** belongs to **Emily Carver.** Kudos to Emily, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code: Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==The Next Day==

/Chris, Chelsea, Dylan, Jennifer, Anne, Misty, Tess, Emily, and Chase all sat outside, frowning at each other/

"Bull... Fucking... Shit..." said Emily

"Who the hell is Zod?" asked Chase

/Chelsea groaned/

"He's an enemy of Superman!" said Chelsea

"Alright... But I will admit, Two-Face is awesome. Even if he looks one ugly motherfucker..." said Dylan

"He looks like my ex-girlfriend..." said Christopher

"What about Catwoman?" asked Anne

/Chase, Dylan, and Christopher all whistled, and then purred. The girls all scoffed/

"Men..." muttered Misty

"It's a chick in a tight leather outfit... Need I say more?" asked Chase

"How about... Lex Luthor?" asked Tess

"He needs a wig. You'd think a rich supervillan could afford one..." stated Chelsea

/Emily shrugged/

"How about the Green Goblin?" asked Emily

"A fancy Comic-Con outfit, a few fancy grenades, and a fancy glider doesn't really weren't supervillan status" said Tess

"Reverse Flash?" asked Jennifer

/Chase sighed/

"Jenny, he's got his enemy's name, in his name. He's probably just a lonely man, trying to get gay with Flash" said Chase

"That... makes sense..." said Dylan

"Venom?" asked Emily

"He's an alien, who apparently likes engulfing people in hugs... Or at least that's what I thought when I was a little kid" said Jennifer

"I figured he always gave off a creepy rape vibe..." said Christopher

/Anne shrugged/

"I like Obito Uchiha, off of Naruto... But he's not a supervillan, and he ends up turning good..." said Anne

"No problem, sweetie... I love the Daleks, from Doctor Who" said Dylan

"EXTERMINATE!" shouted Chase

/Dylan, Chase, Chris, Jennifer, and Chelsea all chuckled. Misty, Anne, Tess, and Emily all rose an eyebrow/

"What the hell is a Dalek?" asked Emily

/Jennifer, Chase, Dylan, Chris, and Chelsea all went wide eyed, with a mixture of shock and annoyance/

"We're you too busy fucking Nick, to look up what I asked you to?" asked Jennifer, bluntly

/Tess went wide eyed, and blushed, as the group exploded with laughter/

==3 Hours Later==

/Jennifer and Chelsea both took a deep breath, as they stood out in the grass. Jennifer lifted one of her legs into the air, and sighed/

"I can't believe you've never done yoga before..." said Jennifer

"I already dance. I don't have a need for yoga" said Chelsea

/Jennifer chuckled, as she lowered her leg. She then leaned down, and touched her toes. She took a deep breath, as she saw Chase and Anne, approaching, from in between her legs/

"You like what you see?" asked Jennifer, playfully

"Damn right I do" said Chase, playfully

/Jennifer giggled, as she stood up. She then turned around, put her hands on her hips, and smirked/

"Are you doing yoga...?" asked Anne

"Yeah... I've done it since I lived in Texas. Have you guys ever done it?" asked Jennifer

/Chase and Anne, both shrugged/

"No" said Anne

"Never in my life" said Chase

/Jennifer smirked/

"C'mon over her, guys... I'm gonna show you how I stay flexible" said Jennifer

"Much to my delight" said Chase, jokingly

/Jennifer scoffed, as Anne and Chase walked to her. She then stood in front of Chelsea, Anne, and Chase, and took a deep breath/

"Okay... Try and do what I do..." said Jennifer

==20 Minutes Later==

/Chase, and Anne were both groaning, and lying on the ground. Chelsea panted with exhaustion, as Jennifer balanced sideways, while lifting up one of her legs/

"How in the fuck are you still alive...?" asked Chelsea

/Jennifer chuckled/

"I've done this for a while..." said Jennifer

/Anne groaned, as she saw Dylan approaching, and smirking. Dylan stopped in front of Anne, and chuckled, as he saw her exhausted form/

"Did someone say 'yoga'?" asked Dylan, jokingly

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	21. Happy Birthday

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use her!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(**Emily Carver** belongs to **Emily Carver.** Kudos to Emily, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==The Next Day==

/Tess and Evonne both smiled, as they sat outside, and watched Dylan and Anne both cuddled in the grass/

"They're so fucking cute together..." said Tess

/Evonne smirked/

"Yeah... I like Dylan. He's a good guy for my little girl" said Evonne

"Anne's been great to him, from what I can tell" said Tess

/Evonne nodded/

"Ever since Dylan's girlfriend died, Anne's been there for him. I'm very proud of her" said Evonne

"Anne's a good girl. She's my best friend" said Tess

/Evonne and Tess, both smiled, as they saw Anne playfully slap Dylan. They both laughed, as they saw Anne squeal, laugh, and start running from Dylan, who in turn got up, and started running after Anne/

"I hope everything'll be alright, now... This prison is a lot more safer than the store we were all in" said Evonne

"We're safe, Evonne... You and your daughter have nothing to worry about" said Tess

/Evonne nodded, and smiled. Both of the girls laughed, as they saw Anne quickly turn around, and playfully tackle Dylan/

==With Anne==

/Anne giggled, as she pinned Dylan to the ground. He looked up at her, and smirked/

"Proud of yourself?" asked Anne, playfully

/Anne nodded, as she chuckled. Suddenly, she gasped, as Dylan forcibly flipped them both over. Anne giggled, as Dylan ended up on top of her/

"Yeah... I am" said Dylan, playfully

/Anne chuckled, as she grabbed Dylan's face. He smirked, as she pulled him in for a kiss. Dylan chuckled, and gently stroked Anne's cheek, after they broke it/

"I love you" said Anne

"I love-" said Dylan

/Suddenly, Dylan was cut off, by someone tackling him off of Anne. Anne giggled, as she saw Chase pin Dylan onto the ground/

"Can you please let my boyfriend go?" asked Anne

"Um... NAH! I think I'll annoy him for a while" said Chase

/Dylan groaned, as he struggled to get out of Chase's grip. After a while, he sighed, and gave up/

"Please?" asked Dylan

/Chase chuckled, smiled, and got off of Dylan. He helped him up, as Anne smiled/

"Now I hope you two get prepared. It's Aelita's birthday, today" said Chase

"Seriously?" asked Anne

"Yeah... My 'little sister' is 16 years old..." said Chase

/Dylan had a surprised look/

"Wow... She's already 16? Holy shit..." said Dylan

"Yeah... And since our parents aren't here, she isn't gonna be as happy as she usually is..." said Chase

/Anne and Dylan, both nodded/

"We'll be there for her... We promise" said Anne

/Chase smiled, and nodded. Anne and Dylan looked at each other, as he walked away/

"So... Where were we?" asked Dylan

/Anne smirked, as she pulled Dylan in for a kiss.../

==With Aelita==

/Aelita giggled, and struggled, as Jeremie playfully put a pink party hat on her head/

"Jeremie!" giggled Aelita

"C'mon, you're 16!" said Jeremie

/Aelita smiled, as Jeremie finally got the party hat on her head. She then grabbed his hand, and chuckled/

"Happy birthday, princess" said Jeremie

"Thanks..." said Aelita

/Jeremie smiled, as he and Aelita started walking out of the cell block. They walked into the common room, and Aelita immediately went wide eyed. Everyone was standing in the room, and there was a table with some pink cake on it/

"Happy birthday, Aelita!" said Emily

"Yeah, happy birthday!" said Clementine

/Aelita smiled/

"Thank you" said Aelita

/Everyone smiled, as Aelita and Jeremie sat down, and as Anne, Dylan, Chase, Evonne, and Tess walked into the room/

"Happy birthday, sis!" said Chase

"Happy birthday, Aelita!" said Dylan

/Aelita giggled, as Chase, Anne, and Dylan sat next to her, Jeremie, and Jennifer. Aelita stood up, and smiled at the group/

"Thanks guys... It means a lot to me that my birthday is being celebrated..." said Aelita

"Not a problem, Aelita..." said Rick

/The group smiled, as Aelita drank some water, and grabbed a slice of cake. Everyone smiled, as Aelita blushed with realization of what happens next/

_"Happy birthday, to you! Happy birthday, to you! Happy birthday, Aelita! Happy birthday, to you!"_ sang everyone

/Aelita's blush, went deeper with shyness, as the group chuckled. Patrick smiled, as he drank a cup of water. Suddenly, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned, to see Verity, smiling/

"Don't talk. Follow us" said Verity

/Patrick rose an eyebrow, as Verity, Chelsea, and Jennifer, walked out of the room. He followed them out, and then outside, just in time to see them walking into a guardtower./

"Where the hell are you going, sweetie...?" whispered Patrick, to himself

/Patrick walked to the guardtower, and opened the door. He locked it behind him, and walked up the stairs. He got to the top, and rose an eyebrow/

"Ver?" asked Patrick

/Suddenly, Patrick yelped, as a pair of arms went around his waist. He turned his head, to be met in a kiss by Chelsea. He moved his eyes, to see Verity smirking/

"You're owed, remember?" asked Verity

"We figured we might as well get it outta the way..." said Jennifer, playfully

/Patrick went wide eyed, as Chelsea broke the kiss. She smirked, and then winked/

"You're gonna have a hell of a ride, Patrick" said Chelsea

/Patrick went wide eyed, with shock, as Verity and Jennifer took off their shirts. He tried to say something, but was instead locked in another deep kiss, by Chelsea/

==With Chase==

/Chase chuckled, as he saw Aelita tightly holding Mister Puck, and taking another bite of cake/

"Happy birthday, Aelita" said Chase

"Yeah, happy birthday princess" said Dylan

/Aelita smiled, and nodded/

"Thank you. I'm glad that everyone's here" said Aelita

"Well... Patrick, Verity, Chelsea, and Jennifer are all in a guard tower, getting _busy_..." said Jeremie

/Aelita went wide eyed, as Jeremie, Dylan, and Chase chuckled/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	22. I wanna speak Swedish!

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use Rainy!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(**Emily Carver** belongs to **Emily Carver**. Kudos to Emily, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

/Patrick and Chelsea, both panted with exhaustion, as they cuddled. They smirked, as they saw Jennifer and Verity, both were lying on the floor, cuddling, and panting/

"Okay... Christopher is a lucky fucking guy... That goes double for Chase..." said Patrick

/Jennifer and Chelsea, both giggled/

"Dude... Verity's a lucky fucking bitch. I don't think I can walk, thanks to you!" joked Jennifer

"I'm surprised I can talk..." joked Chelsea

/Chelsea, Verity, and Jennifer all gave a tired giggle, as Patrick smirked/

"I'd say I love you, but Chase and Chris would kill me..." said Patrick

"We love you as a friend, Patrick... From now on, we're friends with benefits" said Jennifer

"Not to mention the fact that you have a HUGE goddamn-" said Verity

"VERITY!" said Patrick

/Patrick blushed, with shyness, as the girls all giggled/

==With Chase==

/Chase, Aelita, and Christopher all smirked, as they walked towards Glenn. Glenn looked at them, and gave a friendly smile/

"Hey guys... You enjoying your birthday, Aelita?" asked Glenn

/Aelita smirked, and nodded/

"Da, Glenn. YA deystvitel'no naslazhdayus' svoyey shestnadtsatoy den' rozhdeniya. Mnogo druzey i to, chto ostalos' ot moyey sem'i, imenno to, chto mne nuzhno (_Yes, Glenn. I'm really enjoying my sixteenth birthday. Lots of friends, and what's left of my family, is exactly what I needed_)" said Aelita

/Glenn rose an eyebrow/

"W... What?" asked Glenn

"Pravo moyey sestry, Glenn. Eto otlichnaya vecherinka, i eto chestno interesno byt' zdes's ney, i moy mladshiy brat. Spasibo za pomoshch', chtoby nastroit' yego (_My sister's right, Glenn. This is a great party, and it's honestly fun to be here with her, and my little brother. Thank you for helping to set it up_)" said Chase

"I... I'm at a loss..." said Glenn

/Suddenly, the group saw Emily and Tess, walking towards them/

"Hey guys! Happy birthday, Aelita!" said Tess

/Aelita smiled, and nodded/

"Zdravstvuyte Tess, Zdravstvuyte Emili. Kak ty, rebyata, delayete segodnya? (_Hello Tess, Hello Emily. How're you guys doing today?_)" asked Aelita

/Tess and Emily both froze, and went wide eyed. Finally, Emily clapped her hands together, and sighed/

"We're gone" said Emily

/Chase, Christopher, and Aelita laughed as Tess and Emily, walked away. Glenn continued to have a confused look/

"Are you speaking Russian, or something?" asked Glenn

"Yeah... All of us are fluent in it" said Christopher

"Can you speak in anything else?" asked Glenn

/Aelita and Chase, both smirked/

"Chúng ta có thể nói tiếng Việt. Và một địa ngục của rất nhiều. Bạn không biết một nửa của nó, Glenn. (_We can speak Vietnamese. And a hell of a lot more. You don't know the half of it, Glenn_)" said Chase

"Có... Chúng tôi biết rất nhiều nhiều ngôn ngữ hơn bạn nghĩ chúng tôi làm. Địa ngục, tôi đặt cược Christopher thậm chí không biết những gì chúng ta đang nói về (_Yes... We know a lot more languages than you think we do. Hell, I bet Christopher doesn't even know what we're talking about_)" said Aelita

"Thes na miloún elli̱niká? (_Do you wanna speak Greek?_)" asked Chase

"Jag vill tala svenska! (_I want to speak Swedish!_)" said Aelita

/Aelita and Chase looked back at Glenn and Chris, and started laughing uncontrollably, as they saw their confused expressions/

==With Patrick==

/Patrick, Chelsea, Jennifer, and Verity stumbled out of the guardtower. Suddenly, Verity fell to the ground, and giggled/

"I can't feel my legs..." said Verity

"I can't feel my... uh... _area_" said Chelsea

"Same here" said Patrick

/Jennifer giggled/

"Let's try and do that again sometime..." said Jennifer

"Yeah, but not today. Next week is Chase's turn..." said Chelsea

/Verity smirked, as Patrick picked her up bridal-style/

"I'll bring you back to our cell. You look exhausted" said Patrick

"I am. Two girls and a guy decided to have fun with me" stated Verity

/The group giggled, as they started walking back towards the prison/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	23. Prisoners

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan. **All of them belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use Rainy!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(**Emily Carver** belongs to **Emily Carver**. Kudos to Emily, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==3 Days Later==

/Tess, Anne, Aelita, Dylan, and Chase were walking around the interior of the prison, near solitary confinement/

"-And don't remind me about that, sis... YOU'RE the one who decided to sneak Jeremie in our house..." stated Chase

"And YOU'RE the one who decided to have a 'slumber party', with Jennifer, in MY ROOM!" countered Aelita

/Chase went wide eyed, as the group chuckled. Suddenly, they stopped as they saw Christopher, violently punching a punching bag/

"Uh... What's he doing?" asked Tess

"I don't know..." said Aelita

/Dylan went wide eyed, and groaned/

"He did this back at the store, remember? When he saw the walker that bit his parents..." said Dylan

/The group went wide eyed, and nodded. Suddenly, they heard, and saw, Chris screaming. The group flinched, as they saw him kick the punching bag off of it's holder/

==With Verity==

/Verity smiled, as she and Patrick sat on the floor, with Jessica. Verity chuckled, as Jessica started making random baby noises, while holding a pair of dolls/

"God, she's so cute..." said Verity

/Patrick smiled, and nodded in agreement/

"Just like her mother..." said Patrick

/Verity giggled, and blushed with embarrassment. Patrick and Verity looked at Jessica, and noticed that she was looking directly at Verity/

"Mama..." said Jessica

/Patrick and Verity, both went wide eyed with shock. Patrick even dropped the bottle of water he had in his hand, allowing it to fall to the ground. Verity trembled, as she grabbed both of Jessica's hands/

"S... Sweetie... Say t- that again..." whispered Verity

"Mama..." said Jessica

/Verity then pulled Jessica to her, and started tightly hugging her. Jessica giggled, and made baby noises, as Verity left a series of kisses on her forehead. Patrick crawled to Verity and Jessica, and smiled/

"Come on, honey... Say 'dada'... Can you do that, Jessica?" asked Patrick

/Verity looked at Jessica, and smiled, as she saw her looking at Patrick/

"Dumb Dumb..." said Jessica

/Verity giggled, and gave another kiss to Jessica's forehead, as Patrick frowned, and smiled/

"Okay... We'll work on that..." said Patrick

/Verity and Patrick, both laughed, as they both kissed Jessica's forehead/

==With Evonne==

/Evonne, Emily, Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, Hershel, Maggie, Odd, and Jeremie all were fighting walkers, in the caverns. Jeremie stabbed a walker in the head, and let it fall to the ground. He then looked at Emily/

"How many of these things are there?!" asked Jeremie

"Don't know! Just keep putting them down!" shouted Emily

/Jeremie nodded, and stabbed another walker in the head. Eventually, the group managed to kill all of the undead. Evonne gasped for air, as Emily looked at her/

"Are you okay?" asked Emily

/Evonne cleared her throat, and then nodded/

"Yeah..." said Evonne

/The group smiled. Odd then rose an eyebrow, as he looked at the group/

"Where's Hershel?" asked Odd

/The group went wide eyed. Suddenly, everyone heard a scream. They turned, and noticed Hershel was down the hall. Everyone had a look of horror, as he was on the ground, with a walker biting his ankle/

"DADDY!" shouted Maggie

/Hershel screamed, as the walker continued chomping his ankle. The group ran to him, and kicked the walker off. Maggie stabbed it on the head, as everyone looked at Hershel/

"Oh my god!" said Odd

"We need to get him out of here, NOW!" shouted Rick

/Odd and T-Dog grabbed Hershel's arms, and hoisted them around their necks. Everyone started running, as more walkers started arriving.../

==With Anne==

/Anne sighed, as she, Tess, Aelita, Chase, and Dylan saw Chris, continuing to hit the re-placed punching bag. Anne looked at Dylan/

"We should try and help him..." said Anne

"How...? We don't even know what the problem is" said Tess

/Chase shrugged/

"Maybe it's his deadbeat uncle? The guy took 8 bullets from Chris's gun, before Rainy finished him off" said Chase

/The group nodded, in agreement. Suddenly, everyone heard the doors open. Aelita screamed, as the group set Hershel onto the ground, and as she saw his bloody leg/

"Walker!" said Emily

"Oh shit!" said Tess

"What do we do?!" asked Dylan

/Rick pointed at a hatchet, that Dylan had in his holster. Dylan nodded, took it out, and handed it to Rick. Rick looked at Hershel/

"Only way to save your life..." said Rick

/Hershel groaned, as Maggie had his head on her lap. Suddenly, Aelita covered her eyes, and allowed Chase to tightly hug her, as Rick started hacking at Hershel's leg, above the bite. Christopher noticed Hershel went unconscious, as Rick gave one final hack to his lower leg, separating it from Hershel's body. Rick had a wide eyed look, as he stood up, and dropped the hatchet from his hands/

"Holy..." said Anne

"Fucking..." said Chase

"Shit..." said Tess

/Suddenly, everyone heard a noise. Chase, Tess, Dylan, Daryl, Chris, T-Dog, and Anne pointed their guns at a screen door. The group went did eyed, as they saw men wearing prison clothes, looking at them.../

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)

**(I'm sorry to say, but this is gonna be on hold until I get back to Texas. I need my Walking Dead DVD's to continue. I'll be back in Fort-Worth, probably sometime around August 15th, or the 16th. I appreciate your patience)**


	24. Standoff

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use Rainy!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(**Emily Carver** belongs to **Emily Carver**. Kudos to Emily, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

The group of prisoners, stared at the group with shock. Most of the group aimed their weapons at the prisoners, as Maggie and Aelita struggled to stop Hershel's bleeding

"Who the hell are you?" a prisoner asked

"Who the hell are you?" Glenn countered

Aelita groaned

"He's bleeding out!" she warned

"We need to go back!" Rick said

Aelita looked at Anne

"I need you to put pressure on his leg... Hard!" she said

Anne nodded, and rushed to Hershel's leg. She put as much pressure on it as she could, as the group continued to aim at the prisoners

"Why don't you come on out of there?" asked Daryl

"Slow and motherfucking steady..." warned Dylan

The prisoners had confused, and or curious looks, as they walked from behind the area they were in. A Hispanic prisoner looked at Hershel, and went wide eyed

"What happened to him?" he asked

Chase frowned

"He got bit..." he said

"Bit?" the prisoner asked

The group went wide eyed, as they saw another prisoner pull out a snub-nosed revolver. T-Dog immediately aimed his pistol at him, as Daryl did the same with his crossbow.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy now!" Daryl warned

The prisoners had confused looks, as they saw the situation. The prisoner with the gun, aimed it back at T-Dog

"Hey, asshole! No one needs to get hurt!" Odd said

"Put your guns down, and we can talk!" Jeremie said

Rick looked at Aelita, and handed her a bloody rag

"I need you to hold this" he said

"Okay..." she said

Rick nodded

"Put pressure as hard as you can" Rick said

"Yes" Aelita said

Emily pointed at the room the prisoners were in, as she walked towards it

"Tell me you have medical supplies!" she said

Emily barged her way through the prisoners, as they continued to have EXTREMELY confused looks

"Where does she think she's going?!" a prisoner asked

Suddenly, the group heard a pair of doors banging. Everyone went wide eyed, when they heard walkers, growling, on the other side... The Hispanic prisoner, continued aiming his gun at T-Dog

"Who the hell are you people, anyway?!" he asked

"Don't look like no damn rescue team!" another prisoner said

Christopher handed Dylan a rifle, and looked back at the prisoners

"If you're waiting for a rescue team, then don't!" Chris said

Everyone heard a loud commotion in the kitchen. Moments later, they saw Emily running out, with a food cart

"What the fuck are you guys waiting for?!" she asked

Tess nodded, and helped Anne, Aelita, Maggie, and Rick put Hershel on the food cart. A white prisoner looked at Hershel's leg stump, turned away, and covered his eyes with disgust

"Holy Jesus!" he said, with shock

"Try and get Hershel through the door!" said Tess

The prisoners had shocked looks, as the group went to the doors. Another black prisoner shook his head, with slight fear

"Are you crazy?! DON'T OPEN THAT!" he shouted

"Just shut the fuck up! We've got the situation under control!" said Dylan

T-Dog and Chase ran to the doors. They opened them, and stood back. The prisoners had shocked looks, as they saw the walking dead, enter the room. Chase ran to one, pinned it against the wall, and stabbed it with his blade hand, as T-Dog stabbed another walker with his knife. Rick looked back, and saw Daryl and Christopher were still aiming at the prisoners

"Daryl! Chris!" he said

The prisoner with the gun, frowned, as Christopher and Daryl started walking to the door, as they continued aiming at the prisoners. After the group left the room, the prisoners looked at Hershel's cut-off lower leg, and had a shocked look. They all then ran out of the room, intent on finding the group...

==10 Minutes Later==

The group was running through the darkened caverns, as they also wheeled Hershel with them. They then heard snarling, causing Rick to go wide eyed

"Dylan!" he said

Dylan then grabbed Anne's hunting knife, and stabbed a walker in the head. He handed the knife back to her, as they kept running.

"C'mon! Before he bleeds out!" said Tess

"Be careful! These fuckers are everywhere!" said Aelita

Rick then held out his arm, forcing the group to stop

"Stop, stop..." he said

The group went wide eyed, as they saw distant shadows, and heard voiced

"Follow the flashlight!" a voice said

The group frowned, as they saw the prisoners go around a corner, into their view.

"Guys, go!" said Emily

The group then resumed moving, as the prisoners followed them from a distance...

==With Verity==

Verity smiled, as she and Patrick continued to watch Jessica. Suddenly, they heard a metal door open. They gasped, when they saw the group coming in. Verity looked at Patrick

"Get Jessica out of here!" she said

Patrick grabbed Jessica, and walked her away so she couldn't see the situation. The group wheeled Hershel through the common room, as everyone else had shocked looks

"He's losing too much blood!" Maggie said

Rick looked at the cell block doors

"OPEN THE DOOR! It's Hershel!" he shouted

The group got to the cell block, where Carl opened the door. Clementine and Luke had shocked looks, as the group wheeled Hershel in

"Oh my god!" Clementine said

"What happened to him?!" Luke asked

Tess groaned, with annoyance

"He got bit, and we chopped off his leg!" Tess said

The group then wheeled Hershel into a cell, as Beth, Nick, Sarah, Evonne, Carlos, and Misty ran to the group, and saw what was happening

"Oh my god!" Misty said

"H- He's gonna turn!" Beth said

"Maybe you got it in time!" Nick said

Chase, Dylan, Rick, and Anne hoisted Hershel onto the bed. Everyone tried crowding around him, as Carlos, Beth, and Maggie got to the front, and crouched next to Hershel. Anne pulled back the ran on his stump, and gasped

"Oh god... I need bandages!" she said

"We used everything we had!" Glenn said

"Well, get more! ANYTHING!" Anne said

Lori looked at Carl

"Carl, go get the towels from the back, right next to my bed" she said

Carl nodded, and ran out of the room, as Beth started crying. Lori tightly hugged her, as Carol struggled to stop Hershel's leg from bleeding

"Do you think you can save him?" Sarah asked

"I need to keep his leg elevated... I need someone to get some pillows!" Aelita said

Yumi ran out of the room, as Maggie went wide eyed

"He's already bleed through the sheets..." she said

"We can burn the wound to clot the blood! I can start a fire" Glenn offered

Dylan shook his head

"The shock'll kill him" Dylan said

"It wouldn't stop the arteries from bleeding, anyway! We just need to keep it covered, and pray it heals on it's own..." Rebecca said

Carlos looked at Sarah

"G- Go Sarah... You shouldn't see this!" he said

Sarah nodded, and walked out of the cell. Rainy and Christopher, both nodded

"Those prisoners'll turn up any minute..." Chris said

Evonne nodded

"G- Go and help Daryl!" she said

Rainy and Christopher ran out of the room. Anne gasped, as she saw Hershel was unconscious. She then looked at Evonne

"I- Is he gonna be alright, mom?" she asked

Evonne nodded, as she started hugging Anne

"Yes sweetie... He'll be fine" Evonne said

Anne nodded, as she tightly returned the hug

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	25. It's All Gone

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** all belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use her!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(**Emily Carver** belongs to **Emily Carver.** Kudos to Emily, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any names or brands that appear in this story. But I do own all of my OC's)

* * *

Rainy and Christopher ran into the common room, to see Daryl aiming his crossbow at the door. Christopher grabbed his Glock, as Rainy pulled out her dual pistols. They aimed their weapons at the door, as the prisoners walked through it.

"That's far enough..." Daryl warned

The prisoners looked around, as the three people aimed their weapons at them.

"Cell Block C... Cell 4, that's mine, gringo... Let me in" Tomas said

Christopher smirked

"Today's your lucky day... You all've been officially pardoned..." he said

"You're all pardoned by the state of Georgia... You're free to go" Rainy said

Tomas looked at the cell block doors

"What you got going on in there?" asked Tomas

"None of your damn business..." Christopher said

Tomas pulled out a snub-nosed revolver, from his waistline

"Don't he telling me what's my concern..." warned Tomas

Another prisoner shook his head

"Chill man... Dude's leg is messed up. Besides, we're free now! Why are we still in here?" Big Tiny asked

"The man's got a point..." said Daryl

Another prisoner nodded

"Yeah, and I gotta check on my old lady" Oscar said

Tomas frowned

"A group of civilians breaking into a prison you got no business being in... Got me thinking there ain't no place for us to go" he said

"How about you go take a fucking walk..." Rainy said

Another prisoner looked at Daryl

"Maybe we'll just be going now" Axel said

"Hey, we ain't leaving!" Tomas said

Suddenly, the group saw T-Dog, Tess, and Emily walking towards them, aiming their guns at the prisoners

"Y'all ain't coming in, either!" Emily said

Tomas aimed his revolver at Tess, as the group aimed their weapons at the prisoners

"Hey, this is my house, my rules! I go where I damn well please!" Tomas said

==With Dylan==

The group all had confused looks, as they heard noises coming from the common room

"What was that?" asked Yumi

Rick looked out of the cell, and then looked back at the group

"Prisoners, survivors" he said

"What?!" asked Clementine

Rick held out his arm, in a calming tone

"It's alright. Everybody stay put" Rick said

Rick looked at Nick

"Nick, Luke, Dylan, and Alvin all come with me. They'll need backup out there" Rick said

Nick, Alvin, Luke, and Dylan all nodded. Anne kissed Dylan on the cheek, as they all walked out. Glenn followed them to the door, but Nick stopped him

"Don't leave his side" Nick said

Glenn rose an eyebrow, as Rick nodded

"Look, if he dies then you NEED to be there for that. You think you can do this? Maggie will be there" Rick said

Glenn nodded

"I got it" he said

"Dude, we can bring T in there, and-" said Luke

"I got it" Glenn interrupted

Rick nodded

"Good" he said

Glenn walked back into the cell block, as the group walked into the common room, where the prisoners were arguing with their friends

"-There isn't a goddamn thing for you here! How 'bout you go back to your goddamn cafeteria!" Rainy said

The group approached everyone, as Tomas aimed his gun at Rick

"Hey, everyone relax... There's no need for this" Rick said

Tomas frowned, as he looked at the cell block doors

"How many of you are in there?" he asked

"Too much for you to handle..." Dylan said, smugly

Tomas looked at the group, as he continued aiming at Rick

"You guys rob a bank, or something? Why don't you take him to a hospital?" he asked

The group all rose their eyebrows, and looked at each other. Dylan and Tess both chuckled, as they holstered their weapons

"You don't have any idea on what's going on, do you?" Tess asked

Tomas looked around, as he aimed at Dylan. Rick then rose an eyebrow

"How long have you been locked in that cafeteria, anyway?" Rick asked

Tomas looked around, and shrugged

"Going on like 10 months..." he said

"A riot broke out... Never seen anything like it" Big Tiny said

The group all had looks of interest

"Attica on speed, man" Axel said

"Ever heard about dudes going cannibal, dying, coming back to life? Crazy..." Andrew said

Tomas nodded, in agreement

"One guard looked out for us, locked us in the cafeteria. Told us to sit tight, threw me this piece, said he'd be right back" he said

"Yeah, and that was 292 days ago" Oscar said

"_94_ according to my calcula-" said Axel

"Shut up!" Tomas interrupted

Oscar sighed

"We were thinking that the Army, or the National Guard should be showing up any day now" he said

Emily shook her head

"There isn't an Army" she said

"What do you mean?" Tomas asked

"There's no government, no hospitals, no police... It's all gone" Rick said

The prisoners all went wide eyed, with shock

"For real?" Axel asked

Dylan nodded

"We're serious... No more United States, no more anything... It's all gone" he said

Big Tiny looked away

"What about my moms?" he asked

"My kids...? And my old lady?" Oscar asked

Oscar looked at Rainy

"Yo, you got a cell phone or seething that we can call our families?" he asked

"You just don't get it, do you?" asked Daryl

Rick shook his head

"No phones, no computers... As far as we can see, at least half the population has been wiped out. Probably more..." Rick said

Tomas lowered his gun, as realization set in on the prisoners. He then looked at Christopher, and shook his head

"Ain't no way..." Tomas said

Christopher frowned, and sighed

"Lets go outside, so you can see for yourself" he said

Tomas nodded. The group, and the prisoners, all started walking towards a hallway, that had a door that led outside...

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	26. Deals

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use her!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(**Emily Carver** belongs to **Emily Carver.** Kudos to Emily, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

Clementine sighed, as she sat in the common room. Yumi, Verity, and Beth sat next to her, and smiled

"Hershel's gonna be alright..." Verity said

Clementine sighed, and nodded

"Yeah... I know" Clementine said

Yumi rose an eyebrow

"Are you okay?" asked Yumi

Clementine nodded

"I was just thinking about someone I knew, a while ago..." Clementine said

Verity rose an eyebrow

"Who...? Your parents?" Verity asked

Clementine shrugged

"Someone who was like one" Clementine said

Verity nodded

"I know the feeling... I basically lived in Patrick's house, before we went to Kadic... My mother was an impossible bitch" Verity said

Beth rose an eyebrow

"She's your mother..." Beth stated

Verity scoffed

"My mom was a drug addict... And my dad disappeared... Both of them can go fuck themselves, for all I care... I considered Patrick's parents to me more helpful, and supportive, than my own. I loved them. And Patrick's been there for me, my entire life... My parents failed me" Verity said

Yumi sighed

"Wow... I didn't know that your parents were like that" Yumi said

Verity nodded, as Clementine looked saddened

"I miss Lee..." Clementine said, to herself

Everyone rose an eyebrow, as Clementine still had a saddened look

"Who's Lee?" Beth asked

Clementine sighed, frowned, and turned away

"It doesn't matter anymore..." Clementine said, sadly

* * *

==Evonne's POV, 15 Years Ago==

_I gasped for air, as I was lying down on my hospital bed. I looked at a nurse, and gasped, as I saw her taking my baby out of the room_

_"W- Where is she taking my baby?!" I asked_

_The doctor smiled at me_

_"Ma'am, she's just going to clean her up. Don't worry" he said_

_I nodded, I then went wide eyed, as I saw the nurse walk back into the room, holding a pink bundle in her arms. She smiled, as she handed the baby to me_

_"It's a girl" she said_

_I gasped, as I saw my baby had two different colored eyes. One red, and one green. I looked at the doctor_

_"I- Is she okay?!" I asked, with worry_

_The doctor chuckled_

_"She's perfectly fine. She has a condition that makes her eyes different colors. It's called 'Heterochromia'. Lots of people have it, and it's harmless" he said_

_I breathed a sigh of relief_

_"Well... I like it" I said_

_"You should know that it's rare for a person to have different colored eyes. Heterochromia is an extremely rare thing to happen in a person" the doctor said_

_I smiled, and nodded. I looked down at my baby, and gently stroked her cheek, as she cooed in my arms_

_"What's her name, ma'am?" the doctor asked_

_I smiled, and kissed my baby's forehead_

_"Anne... I want her to be called Anne..." I said_

_"Anne Martinez... That's a nice name..." the doctor said_

_I smiled, and nodded in agreement_

_"Can I have a minute alone with her?" I asked_

_"Of course" the doctor said_

_I smiled, as the doctor walked out of the room. I looked down at Anne, and sniffled, as I saw her looking up at me_

_"I won't let anything bad happen to you..." I whispered_

_I leaned down, and kissed her forehead_

_"I promise" I whispered_

==Present Day==

"Evonne?" a voice asked

I was jumped out of my thoughts, as I saw Aelita looking at me

"Are you okay? You were staring out into space for a while, there..." she said

I cleared my throat, and nodded

"Y- Yeah... I'm fine" I said

Aelita rose an eyebrow, and nodded. I watched her walk away, before I went back to my thoughts

* * *

==With Rick. Normal POV==

The group, and the prisoners, all walked outside. The prisoners had looks that were mixtures of shock, and horror, as they saw the walkers, on the other sides of the fences. The group frowned, as the prisoners all looked at the dead walkers, that littered the area

"Good lord... They're all dead!" Axel said

Tomas pointed at the fences

"Never thought I'd be so happy to see these fences..." Tomas said

Andrew looked at Emily

"You never said... How the hell did you get in here in the first place?" Andrew asked

"Me and some of my friends got here a few weeks ago. Everyone else cut a hole in the fence. I think it was somewhere by the north guard tower" Emily said

"That easy, huh?" Andrew asked

Rick nodded

"Where there's a will, there's a way" Rick said

Big Tiny had a disgusted look, as he poked a dead walker with a stick. He then looked at Christopher, and Rebecca.

"So what is this, like a disease?" Big Tiny asked

Christopher nodded

"Yep... And we all got it" Christopher said

The prisoners all looked at Christopher, with either shock, or surprise. Axel rose an eyebrow

"What do you mean_ infected?_ Like AIDS, or something?" Axel asked

"If I wanted to kill you... Like, put a bullet through your chest. You'd come back as one of those _things_..." Tess explained

Anne nodded

"And it's gonna happen to all of us... No matter how we die, we'll come back" Anne said

The prisoners all had looks of shock, or confusion. Tomas shook his head

"Ain't no way these Robin Hood cats responsible for killing all of these freaks. Must be 50 bodies out here" Tomas said

Tomas then looked at Rick

"Where'd you come from?" Tomas asked

Rick looked at Tomas

"Atlanta..." Rick said

"Where are you headed?" Tomas asked

Rick frowned

"For now, nowhere" Rick said

Tomas looked at the prison fields, and pointed at an area beside one of the fences

"I guess you can take that area down there near the water. Should be comfortable" Tomas said

"We plan on using that field for crops" Jeremie said

"We'll help you move your gear out" Tomas offered

"That won't be necessary..." Luke said

Rick nodded

"We took out these walkers. This prison is ours" Rick said, bluntly

"Slow down, cowboy..." Tomas warned

Andrew walked towards them

"You snatched the locks off our doors..." Andrew said

"Well, we'll give you new locks if you want 'em..." Nick said, sarcastically

Tomas and Andrew, both frowned

"This is our prison. We were here first" Tomas stated

"Locked in a fucking _broom closet?_ We took it, and we let you guys go free" Rainy said

Rick frowned

"It's ours. We spilled _blood_" Rick said

"We're moving back into our cell block" Tomas said

"You'll have to get your own" Rick said

Tomas shook his head

"It is mine. I've still got personal artifacts in there! That's about as mine as it gets!" Tomas said

Suddenly, Tomas pulled out his revolver. The group all aimed their weapons at him, as Axel stood in between the prisoners, and the group.

"Maybe let's try and make this work out so everybody wins" Axel said

"I don't see that happening..." Tomas said

"Neither do I..." Rick said

Tomas had a look of anger

"I ain't going back in that cafeteria for one more minute..." Tomas said

Anne sighed

"There are other cell blocks... Maybe we can come to an arrangement?" Anne asked

"Or they could leave... They could try their luck on the road..." Daryl said

Tomas looked thoughtful. He then frowned, and looked at Rick, as he pointed at all of the dead walkers

"If all you pussies can do all of this, the least we can do is take out another cell block..." Tomas said

"With what?" Big Tiny asked

Tomas pointed at Rick

"Atlanta here will spot us some real weapons... Won't you, boss?" Tomas asked

Rick looked thoughtful

"How stocked is that cafeteria?" Rick asked

Dylan chuckled

"Yeah... Five guys lasting for nearly a year? It must have_ plenty_ of food..." Dylan said

"It sure as hell don't look like anybody's been starving..." Chase stated

Tomas frowned

"There's only a little left..." Tomas said

"We'll take half. In exchange, we'll help clear out a cell block." Rick said

"Didn't you hear him? There's only a _little_ left..." Andrew said, smugly

Christopher chuckled

"I bet that you've got a_ lot_ more food than choices..." Christopher said

Rick nodded

"You pay, we'll play. We'll clear out a block for you, then you keep to it" Rick said

Tomas frowned

"Alright..." Tomas said

Rick walked closer to Tomas

"But let's be clear... if we see you out here anywhere near our people, if I so much as catch a whiff of your scent, I will kill you..." Rick warned

Tomas hid his feeling of anger, as he stared at the group

"Deal..." Tomas said

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	27. Shit Happens

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use Rainy!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(**Emily Carver** belongs to **Emily Carver.** Kudos to Emily, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code: Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

==Later That Day==

Misty and Chelsea both sighed, as Chelsea drunk a bottle of scotch, and as Misty drank a bottle of vodka. Chelsea sputtered her lips, as she finished a mouthful of scotch.

"I hope Hershel makes it..." Chelsea said

Misty nodded, in agreement

"Same here..." Misty said

Chelsea shrugged, as Misty took another mouthful of liquor. Chelsea smiled, as she saw Yumi and Aelita, walking towards them. Yumi and Aelita smiled, as they sat with the girls.

"How're you guys doing?" Yumi asked

Misty shrugged.

"Eh... Right now, I'm just happy we're at the prison. But those fucking walker's have been annoying..." Misty said

"Fuck yeah they have... God, I'm worried they'll find a way through the fences" Chelsea said

Aelita smiled.

"As long as we keep an eye on the fences, then we'll be golden. And we still need to get some more water. T-Dog told me that we could dig a canal under one of the fences by the river. As long as we boil it, then we'll have water" Aelita said

"Yeah... And before he got bit, Hershel told me we could probably grow some food. Like, tomatoes, and stuff" Yumi said

Misty and Chelsea smiled.

"I think we can manage here... I just hope Hershel stay's alive. I don't know if Carlos can deliver Lori's baby, by himself" Chelsea said

"True... And Tess and Nick had an argument about something, earlier..." Aelita said

Misty rose an eyebrow

"They argued? They never argue..." Misty said

Aelita shrugged

"I have literally no clue about what happened. But all I know, is that Tess is _INCREDIBLY_ pissed off at Nick. They haven't moved out of their cell, but I think they aren't sharing beds..." Aelita said

"Wow... Have you and Jeremie ever had a bad argument?" Chelsea asked

"Yeah... But I won every time we had one" Aelita said

Misty, Chelsea, and Yumi all chuckled. Everyone went silent, as they saw Tess, Verity, and Luke, walking towards them. The three of them sat with the group.

"Nick is a fucking asshole!" Tess complained

"What happened?" Yumi asked

Tess groaned

"The motherfucker was staring at my sister's boobs!" Tess said

The group went wide eyed

"Why was he staring at your sister's breasts?" Aelita asked

"Because he's a fucking ASSHOLE!" Tess shouted

Tess looked at Misty, and saw she was holding a bottle of vodka.

"Where'd you guys get the drinks?" Tess asked

"We raided the warden's office. The guy had an entire hidden fridge, with a LOT of liquor inside" Chelsea explained

Suddenly, Tess snatched Chelsea's scotch. Everyone went wide eyed, as Tess started taking large drinks of it. She handed the scotch back to Chelsea, and burped.

"God, I needed that..." Tess said

Chelsea chuckled, as she looked at Aelita, Yumi, and Luke.

"Do you guys want to get drunk with us?" Chelsea asked

Aelita and Yumi, both had reluctant looks.

"The last time I did, I woke up next to your husband with no shirt on..." Aelita said

Chelsea chuckled.

"I won't let that happen again. I promise" Chelsea said

Aelita and Yumi sighed, and then shrugged.

"Fuck it... Give me something to drink" Yumi said

Misty smirked, as she handed her vodka to Yumi. Tess looked at Luke, and smiled.

"So... You wanna get drunk with us?" Tess asked

Luke smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah..." Luke said

Aelita smirked, as she, Yumi, Tess, Chelsea, Misty, and Luke all started drinking. Chelsea sighed, as she looked at the ground.

"I miss my parents..." Chelsea said

The group nodded, in agreement.

"Mine too... Especially my little brother" Yumi said

"My parents were all me and Chase had... God, I miss them" Aelita said

Chelsea nodded, and took another long swig of scotch. She put it down, and grabbed a picture of her parents from her bag. She sniffled, as she looked at the picture.

"I miss you guys, so much..." Chelsea whispered

* * *

Evonne smiled, as she saw Dylan and Anne walking towards her.

"So, how'd it go?" Evonne asked

Anne smiled.

"It went great... The prisoners are gonna clear out the cell blocks with our help, later today" Anne said

Evonne rose an eyebrow.

"We're _helping_ convicted felons?" Evonne asked

Dylan sighed.

"I don't like it either. But it'll get us half of their food supply. After they get a cleared cell block, they'll stay over there, and we'll stay over here" Dylan explained

I nodded.

"Do they have any weapons?" I asked

"I only saw one revolver... But we're gonna lend them some stuff to hit walkers with..." Dylan explained

Evonne scoffed.

"I just hope they don't bash one of our heads in..." Evonne said

"We're gonna watch them at all times. We've told them about the walkers, AND about what's happened to the United States. They're too shocked to think, right now" Anne said

Evonne smiled.

"Good... I don't want those pricks to try and hurt any of us" Evonne said

"They won't. We've got more guns, and manpower then them. But they have more food... A LOT more food..." Dylan said

Evonne smiled, as she looked at Dylan.

"Hey, can you give me and Anne a minute alone?" Evonne asked

Dylan smiled, gave Anne a kiss on the cheek, and then walked away from them. Anne smiled, and looked at her mother.

"What's up, mom?" Anne asked

Evonne sighed.

"James and Eileen... I remembered the day they kidnapped you" Evonne said

Anne sighed.

"Mom... Are you okay?" Anne asked

"Fifteen years ago today, you were taken from me... But I think I'm okay, now that you're back" Evonne said

Anne smiled, and nodded.

"I'm glad too, mom... I really am" Anne said

Evonne smiled.

* * *

Patrick, Rainy, Christopher, and Chase both stood outside of a guard tower, as they frowned, and as they watched the prisoners, in the yard.

"Those millennial bastards... They'll try something. Mark my words..." Chase said

Patrick, Rainy, and Chris all nodded, in agreement.

"I know... But we still have to give them a chance" Patrick said

"I agree. And if they fuck up, then we kill them all" Chase said, bluntly

"Yeah... I've been meaning to use my pistols more often, anyway" Rainy said

Christopher smirked, and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... And I guess convicted felons could be good targets, if it comes to that" Chris said

The group nodded, in agreement. Patrick then sighed.

"Yumi's been a nervous wreck, lately..." Patrick said

"About Ulrich?" Rainy asked

Patrick nodded.

"Verity said that she heard Yumi, crying in her cell" Patrick said

"Jesus..." Chris said

Chase sighed.

"Ulrich and William are both dead... I doubt she's okay, mentally" Chase said

"Me neither. But we need to be there for her" Rainy said

The group nodded, in agreement. Christopher sighed.

"Chelsea cried herself to sleep last night, too... She really misses her parents" Chris said

"Well, Evonne used to be a therapist. Dylan didn't say what she does, but apparently, it 'blew his mind, and made him look deep into his soul'" Chase said

Patrick nodded

"Alright... Chris, are you okay with others being in your sessions?" Patrick asked

Christopher nodded

"Of course" Chris said

"Alright... We'll bring Yumi and Chelsea to her, tomorrow" Rainy said

The group nodded, in agreement.

* * *

==Two Weeks Earlier==

Ulrich had an exhausted look, as he stumbled through a forest, while his clothes were covered in walker blood. He coughed, as he dropped to his hands and knees, and shivered

"Y- Yumi..." Ulrich whispered

Ulrich coughed, and flipped over to land on his back. He weakly turned his head, and had an emotionless face, as he saw two walkers, heading towards him. He sighed, and leaned his head back down.

"Y- Y... Yumi..." Ulrich whispered

Suddenly, Ulrich heard a couple of loud thumps. He turned, and went wide eyed, as he saw a woman walking towards him. He rose an eyebrow, as the woman crouched next to him.

"W- Who are you...?" Ulrich asked

The woman frowned

"My name is Christa... And you look like shit" Christa said

Ulrich coughed, and nodded

"Yeah... I know..." Ulrich weakly said

Christa nodded, and pulled up Ulrich. She put his arm around her shoulder, as she started walking.

"I know a place where we'll be safe... It's got people, walls, and guns... We'll be fine there" Christa said

Ulrich coughed, and nodded...

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	28. Mistakes

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan. **All of them belong to **Christopher Rudy****.** Kudos to Christopher for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use Rainy!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(**Emily Carver** belongs to **Emily Carver**. Kudos to Emily, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

(I **DO NOT **own the song "In The Pines", by Janel Drewis)

* * *

==Present Day==

Ulrich sighed, as he and Christa walked down the main street of Woodbury. Ulrich looked at Christa.

"So, Clementine was the girl you got separated from?" Ulrich asked

Christa nodded.

"The bandits got us separated... One of them fired a shot at me, but the dumbass missed" Christa said

Christa sighed, and looked at Ulrich.

"So you've met her?" Christa asked

"Yeah... We were all staying at this cabin, and we met Clementine on the way there. She was bit by a dog, but she's fine" Ulrich said

"When was the last time you saw her?" Christa asked

"About two months ago" Ulrich said

Christa sighed, with annoyance

"I promised a friend that I'd watch over her" Christa said

"Who?" Ulrich asked

"A man named Lee. He died saving Clem, from some asshole who kidnapped her" Christa said

Ulrich went wide eyed. He was about to say something, but a man stopped in front of Christa and Ulrich.

"Are you enjoying yourself here, Ulrich?" The Governor asked

Ulrich smiled, and nodded

"Yes... Thanks for letting me stay here, Governor" Ulrich said

"It's no trouble. We're glad to take people in" The Governor said

The Governor looked away from Ulrich, and saw Andrea and Michonne, looking at the walls.

"I need to go... Enjoy your stay here. Christa'll show you around" The Governor said

Ulrich nodded, as The Governor walked away. Ulrich then looked at Christa.

"Clementine was alive, the last I saw" Ulrich said

Christa nodded.

"Good... Do you remember where?" Christa asked

"No... The walkers separated me from my group... I have no idea where they are now" Ulrich said

Christa nodded, and sighed

"We'll find them... You'll see your girlfriend again" Christa said

Ulrich smiled

* * *

Chris, Rick, T-Dog, Nick, Emily, Rebecca, and Daryl followed the prisoners into the cafeteria. Tomas pointed at the door.

"Pantry's back here" Tomas said

Chris rose an eye row, as he looked at the barred windows.

"How come you never tried to leave?" Chris asked

"Yeah, we tried to take the doors off. But if you make one peep in here, then those freaks'll be lined up outside the door growling, trying to get in. Window's got bars on there that He-Man couldn't get through" Oscar explained

"Bigger than a 5x8..." Axel said

Big Tiny nodded.

"You won't find me complaining... Doing 15. My left leg can barely fit on one of those bunks" Big Tiny said

"Yeah, they don't call him 'Big Tiny', for nothing" Oscar said

Tess looked at Tomas, and saw he was standing in the doorframe.

"You done jerking each other off? Sick of waiting back here..." Tomas said

Everyone started following Tomas to the back of the cafeteria, with Rick and Chris keeping a hold on their revolvers. The group then got to a large pantry, filled with edible food. Chris, Daryl, and Nick turned on their flashlights, and looked at the food, as Daryl turned to look at Tomas.

"This what you all a 'little bit of food'?" Daryl asked

"Goes fast" Tomas said, smugly

"Mm-Hmm..." Daryl replied, flatly

Tomas pointed at a few nearby bags of food.

"You can have a bag of corn, some tuna fish-" Tomas said

"We said half. That's the deal" Rick said

Rick and Emily looked at a big iron door, that appeared to lead to a meat locker. Emily and Rick started walking towards it, while pointing at it.

"What's in there?" Emily asked

"Don't open that!" Oscar warned

It was too late. Emily opened the door, and she and Rick were hit with an overwhelming smell of human feces. Emily quickly closed the door, and gagged, as Rick loudly coughed. Everyone chuckled at the sight.

"He wanted to know..." Tomas said, smirking

Rick stopped coughing, as he leaned on the door. Axel nodded.

"I can't wait for my own pot to piss in" Axel said

* * *

Anne, Dylan, Chase, and Chelsea all sat in the cell block. Chase was frowning.

"So... They're drunk?" Chase asked

"I don't know... I felt like getting drunk, and then I stopped. I left as they were on their second bottles" Chelsea said

Chase sighed with annoyance. Dylan looked at Anne, and smiled, as he saw she was holding her guitar.

"You still have that?" Dylan asked

Anne smiled, and nodded

"Yeah... The thing cost me $80,00, so I'm not getting rid of it" Anne said

"$80,00 doesn't really mean much now..." Chase said

Anne nodded, as Dylan smiled

"Do you know any good songs?" Dylan asked

"Why do you ask?" Anne asked

Dylan shrugged

"I like hearing you sing" Dylan said

Anne smiled, and looked thoughtful. After a few moments, she snapped her fingers with realization

"In The Pines! I LOVE that song!" Anne said

Dylan, Chase, and Chelsea smiled, as Anne started strumming her guitar

_"little girl little girl dont lie to me_  
_tell me where did you sleep last night_  
_in the pines in the pines where the sun never shines_  
_we'll shiver the whole night through"_ Anne sang

Chelsea went wide eyed  
"I know that song..." Chelsea whispered

Anne smiled, as she sang

_"my daddy was a railroad man_  
_killed a mile and a half from here_  
_his head was found in the driver's wheel_  
_his body was never found"_ Anne sang

Sarah and Clementine sat next to Chase, as Chelsea smiled

_"in the pines in the pines where the sun never shines_  
_we'll shiver the whole night through"_ Chelsea sang

Chase, Dylan, Anne, Clementine, and Sarah had surprised looks. Anne then shrugged, and smiled again

_"you've caused me to weep_  
_you've caused me to mourn_  
_caused me to lose my home"_ Chelsea and Anne sang

Clementine rose an eyebrow

_"little girl little girl_  
_where'd you sleep last night_  
_not even your mother knows_  
_in the pines in the pines where the sun never shines_  
_we'll shiver when the cold winds blow"_ Chelsea and Anne sang

Clementine, Chase, Sarah, and Dylan all smiled, and clapped, as Chelsea and Anne smiled. Suddenly, everyone heard the cell block's door open. Everyone turned, to see T-Dog, Chris, Nick, Emily, and Rebecca carrying in a large amount of food.

"Oh my god!" Chase said

"W- Where did you get that?!" Chelsea asked

"From the agreement we got with the prisoners!" Chris said

T-Dog and Emily smirked

"Canned beef... Canned corn..." T-Dog said

"Canned cans... And there's a _plenty_ more where this came from" Emily said

Dylan chuckled, joyfully, as everyone else had shocked looks. Rick looked at Carlos, and Glenn, who were both standing outside of Hershel's cell.

"Any changes?" Rick asked

"The fever is gone, and we've got the bleeding under control. But he hasn't regained consciousness, his breath is labored, and his pulse is very weak" Carlos explained

Rick nodded, and motioned his body towards Glenn, since his hands were full of food.

"Take my cuffs, put them on him" Rick said

Glenn nodded, and grabbed Rick's handcuffs.

"I'm not taking any chances..." Rick said

Glenn nodded, and walked into Hershel's cell, as Rainy and Jennifer walked out of it. The women walked to Anne, Chase, Dylan, and Chelsea, and smiled.

"Hey guys" Rainy said

"Hey Jenny. Hey Rainy" Chase said

Jennifer and Rainy sat next to the group, and smiled.

"I heard Anne and Chelsea singing" Jennifer said

Anne and Chelsea smiled.

"We liked it" Rainy said

"Oh, thank you. I'm glad that-" Chelsea said

"**PARTY OVER HERE!**" a voice shouted

The group looked at the cell door, and went wide eyed, as Aelita, Misty, Yumi, Tess, and Luke drunkenly stumbled into the cell block. Aelita looked at Chase, and drunkenly giggled.

"Hi, big b- brother!" Aelita slurred

Chase and Dylan groaned, with annoyance.

"You're drunk, princess" Dylan stated

Anne rose an eyebrow, as she saw the drunken girls.

"What the fuck...?" Anne asked

Aelita giggled, as Yumi put an arm around her shoulder.

"I- I think y- you two are kinda c- cute!" Aelita slurred

Chase and Dylan, went wide eyed with shock, as Aelita giggled. Chelsea then sighed.

"Guys? How about I show you a place to lie down?" Chelsea asked

Misty giggled, and looked at Aelita.

"W- We should give them a- a show!" Misty slurred

"Y- Yeah... JEREMIE! G- GET IN HERE!" Aelita slurred

Jeremie walked out of a cell, and went wide eyed, as he walked towards the group.

"Aelita?" Jeremie asked

Aelita giggled, drunkenly

"M- Me and Misty're g- giving you all a s- show..." Aelita slurred

Everyone rose an eyebrow. Suddenly, everyone had shocked looks, as Misty looked at Aelita, and started deeply kissing her! Jeremie had a completely floored look, as Chase and Dylan frowned, and as Anne went wide eyed.

"HOLY-" Anne said, stopping herself

"What the fuck...?" Chase asked

Tess giggled, and looked at Luke.

"I- I lost something... C- Can you help me find it?" Tess slurred, seductively

Luke burped, and then drunkenly smirked

"Y- Yeah... I- I'll help" Luke slurred

Tess giggled, as she drunkenly led Luke out of the room. Aelita and Misty were still deeply kissing, as Chelsea and Jennifer had confused looks.

"Someone get those two out of here..." Jennifer said

Chase, Rainy, and Dylan nodded, and got up. They let Yumi, Aelita, and Misty out of the room, as Aelita and Misty giggled, and resumed kissing. Jennifer looked at Jeremie, and smirked.

"I know, Belpois... I know" Jennifer said

Jennifer laughed, as Jeremie deeply blushed.

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	29. Post-Drunken Events

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** all belong to **Chris Carver.** Kudos to Chris for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use her!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(**Emily Carver** belongs to **Emily Carver.** Kudos to Emily, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

(Authors Note: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHRIS CARVER! **This chapter is for you! *I give you an internet birthday cake* :3)

* * *

Aelita groaned, painfully, as she opened her eyes. She yawned, coughed, and sat up.

"Oh god... W- What happened...?" Aelita asked herself

Aelita looked to her right, and had a confused look, as she saw a bra, an empty scotch bottle, and a tube of lipstick.

"The hell...?" Aelita asked again

Aelita looked to her left, and gasped with shock, as she saw Misty and Yumi, lying in the same bed with her.

"Oh god..." Aelita whispered

Suddenly, Misty opened her eyes. She looked at Aelita, and then had a shocked look, as she saw her bra was next to Aelita.

"Don't even fucking tell me, that we had-" Misty said

"I think we did... You, me, and Yumi..." Aelita said

Misty groaned, and rubbed her head.

"God... Drunken sex sucks..." Misty groaned

"Yep... God, what am I gonna say to Jeremie?" Aelita asked herself

Misty shrugged, and yawned.

"I- I don't know... Fuck, I can't believe we had..." Misty said, trailing off

"Me neither... I'm not even a lesbian!" Aelita said

"I only am when I'm drunk..." Misty muttered

Aelita and Misty, both went wide eyed, as they saw Yumi open her eyes. Yumi groaned, rubbed her head, and sat up.

"Ugghhh..." Yumi groaned

"Y- Yumi? Promise me you won't freak out..." Aelita said

Yumi looked to her right, and immediately had a shocked look, as she saw Misty and Aelita were both lying naked next to her. Yumi breathed a small sigh of relief, as the blankets covered them all.

"W- What happened...?" Yumi asked

Aelita sighed, and shook her head.

"Take a guess..." Aelita said

Yumi groaned, loudly, and then slapped her forehead.

"Oh god... I- I don't even like you two like that..." Yumi complained

Misty nodded, in agreement.

"Lets just be thankful that no one was here to see it happen..." Misty said

Aelita and Yumi, both nodded. Aelita then looked around, while frowning.

"Where in the hell is our clothes?" Aelita asked

Misty and Yumi, both looked around.

"Who knows... God, I don't remember anything from last night" Yumi groaned

"I don't remember the sex... unfortunately..." Misty said, muttering the last word

Aelita looked up, and groaned, as she saw her shirt was on the ceiling fan.

"Every single time I get drunk, my shirt ends up on the ceiling fan..." Aelita complained

"Who knows..." Misty said

Aelita sighed, as she wrapped a separate blanket around her body, and got up. She suddenly froze, as she looked at a table, that had a video camera on it.

"OH MY GOD!" Aelita said

Misty and Yumi looked at the camera, and gasped. Aelita ran to it, grabbed it, and had a horrified look, as she saw the tape inside of it was missing.

"Oh god!" Yumi said

"Who the hell would film it?!" Misty asked

Aelita frowned, and growled with anger.

"One of my idiot brothers... That's who" Aelita growled

Yumi and Misty both growled with anger, as the three women started getting dressed...

* * *

Tess yawned, and opened her eyes. She groaned, as she felt that her head was banging.

"Oh god..." Tess groaned

Tess rubbed her head, as she sat up.

"W- Where am I...?" Tess asked herself

Tess struggled to not close her eyes, as she looked around. She frowned, as she saw she was in the prison showers.

"Oh god..." Tess said

Suddenly, Tess felt a hand rubbing her bare leg. She looked left, and gasped, as she saw Luke was sleeping naked next to her. Tess had a horrified look, as she stumbled back.

"Oh god... I- I didn't do _that_, did I?" Tess asked herself

Tess gasped, as she saw Luke open his eyes. Luke looked at Tess, and smiled.

"Good morning, Tess..." Luke said

Tess shook her head, with shock.

"W- What happened last night...?" Tess asked

Luke smiled, lovingly.

"We... uh... 'Had fun', for a while... I think..." Luke explained

Tess shook her head, and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh god... Oh my god... W- What's Nick going to think about this...? Oh god..." Tess whispered

Luke had a hurt look.

"Y... You don't remember last night?" Luke asked

Tess shook her head, and had a pleading look.

"Luke... Please just tell me what happened, if you remember... Please" Tess asked

Luke nodded, and looked down.

* * *

==Last Night==

As they entered the prison showers, Luke grabbed Tess's arm and pulled her to him, drunk.

"T-Tess..." He stuttered, confessing to the feelings he had locked in. "I-I have something to tell you..."

Tess giggled, as everything looked blurry and shiny, to her.

"W- W... What is it, Lukie?"

Luke cleared his throat, a bit more sober.

"I..I love you...Why'd you choose him...? I love you so much, y-you don't know h-how much..." Luke admitted

Tess looked a little more sober, as she had a look of happiness.

"Y... You love me, too...?" Tess asked

Luke smiled, joyfully.

"Y- You love me?" Luke asked

Tess giggled, and nodded.

"Maybe..." Tess teased.

Luke smiled, widely, as he brought Tess in for a hot kiss, laying her down on top of him, as he entered his tongue into her mouth. Tess moaned, as Luke's hands dived under her shirt.

"Mmm..." Tess moaned

Luke drunkenly smirked, as he lifted Tess's shirt over her head...

* * *

==Now==

Tess tightly covered her ears, as she had tears going down the sides of her face.

"Oh my god... Tess, you fucking IDIOT!" Tess yelled, at herself

Luke had a hurt look, as he put on his shirt. He walked to Tess, and sighed.

"Y... You don't love me?" Luke asked

Tess sniffled, and had a confused look.

"I... I'm dating Nick!" Tess said

"You didn't answer my question, Tess... Do you love me?" Luke asked

Tess sniffled, as she locked her belt on her waist. She looked at Luke, and sighed.

"I- I don't know, Luke... I guess I do... But I- I'm dating Nick. I'm sorry..." Tess said

Luke had a hurt look, as Tess sighed with sadness.

"W- We had sex... but... D- Did you, uh... 'finish' in me?" Tess asked

Luke nodded, slightly.

"I- I... uh... I think I did" Luke said

Tess tightly closed her eyes, and sniffled.

"Oh god..." Tess whispered

Before Luke could say anything, Tess ran out of the showers, leaving him to his thoughts...

* * *

Emily and Rebecca both smiled, as they sat in the cell block, on the perch of the walkway. Emily looked at Rebecca, and smirked, as she saw the younger girl was staring at Chase, and smiling.

"Do you have a crush on him, or something?" Emily asked

Rebecca deeply blushed, as she turned to look at Emily.

"N- No... Why do you ask?" Rebecca asked

Emily shrugged.

"You and Sarah have both been staring at him... A LOT..." Emily stated

Rebecca scoffed.

"No, I don't... And don't get me started on how Nick keeps staring at your breasts" Rebecca countered

Emily went wide eyed, with surprise.

"He stares at my boobs?" Emily asked

"Tess usually notices, and smacks him on the backside of his head... But yeah, he sometimes does" Rebecca said

Emily blushes, and looks down, causing Rebecca to raise an eyebrow.

"Y- You know he's dating Tess, right...?" Rebecca asked

Emily nodded, slightly.

"I know... But I was just thinking of a few things..." Emily said

"Well... Okay then..." Rebecca said

Emily looked back up, and saw Chase disappeared into a cell. Emily looked at Rebecca, and smirked, as she saw that Rebecca had a loving look, as she stared at Chase's cell.

"Admit it... You like him, as much as Sarah does" Emily said

Rebecca frowned, blushed, and growled with anger, as Emily laughed.

* * *

Jeremie sighed, as he looked around the common room.

"Aelita...?" Jeremie asked, for the fifth time

Jeremie sighed, as he didn't hear an answer. He turned, and saw Anne and Dylan walking towards him.

"Hey, have you guys seen Aelita?" Jeremie asked

"No... We're busy looking for Yumi and Misty. Chris is looking for them, too. Chase is... uh... Honestly, I don't have any fucking idea. He had some tape, and now he's MIA" Dylan said

Anne rose an eyebrow.

"Hmm... Why did he have a tape?" Anne asked

"I don't know... But I still need to find my wife. Chris is looking for Misty, and no one can figure out where Yumi went" Jeremie said

Dylan sighed, and nodded.

"I'll go and find Chris, and see if he's seen any of them, or Chase" Dylan said

Anne and Jeremie nodded, as Dylan walked away. Dylan walked into a nearby cell, and saw Chris was sitting in it, reading a book about the Normandy Invasion. Dylan smiled.

"I had a grandfather who was there..." Dylan said

Chris looked at Dylan, and smiled back.

"Really?" Chris asked

"Colonel Bradley Jefferson Enheart... Chase's M1911 came from his service days. And my grandfather was in a LOT more than D-Day" Dylan said

Christopher smirked.

"I was in Army Rangers, for a while" Chris said

Dylan smirked.

"My IQ is too high for me to be a Ranger" Dylan joked

Christopher smiled, and scoffed.

"Oh really? I was in the OP that took out Al-Qaeda's number 3, _AND_ the mastermind of September 11th. Khalid Sheikh Mohammed" Chris said

Dylan then started slowly clapping, while chuckling.

"You're looking at the bastard that captured him with the ISI" Dylan said

Christopher had a surprised look.

"Oh, so _THAT_ was you who was dragging him out?" Chris asked

"Yeah... When the US wanted to kill someone, they sent me and my brother. Idi Amin, Muammar Gadhafi, Kim Jong-Il, and Osama Bin Laden are to name a few..." Dylan explained

Christopher nodded, and smiled.

"You and him had codenamed, right? I had one too..." Chris said

"Mine was '_Wolf_', but I rarely used it. My brother's was '_Ghost_'. What's yours?" Dylan asked

Christopher shrugged.

"I alternated between two... _'Man of Steel'_, and '_Arbiter_'" Chris said

Dylan smirked, chuckled, and had a surprised look.

"I'm more of a Captain America, fan. And I LOVE the Halo games, but I lean more towards Battlefield" Dylan said

"I know... But I just LOVE Halo. A lot." Chris said

Dylan chuckled. He then had a serious look.

"Have you seen Chase, Misty, Aelita, or Yumi?" Dylan asked

"No... I was looking for them, but I'm taking a short break right now. I looked for them almost all night" Chris said

Dylan sighed, nodded, and walked out of the cell...

* * *

Chase smirked, evilly, as he was sitting out by a guard tower, holding a DVD in his hands.

"She's gonna get so pissed..." Chase chuckled

Chase chuckled. He then looked up, and had a look of fear, as he saw Aelita, Yumi, and Misty walking towards him. Yumi and Misty had angry looks, as Aelita had look of blind fury.

**"WHERE IS IT, YOU IDIOT?!"** Aelita roared

The color of Chase's face turned a ghostly-white, as he quickly handed the DVD to Aelita. The pink-haired woman then frowned, and slapped Chase in the face. Hard. Chase stumbled back, and rubbed his cheek.

"Ow!" Chase said

**"NEVER, EVER, DO THAT AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! NEVER RECORD ME DOING ANYTHING LIKE THAT, EVER AGAIN!"** Aelita roared, loudly

Chase had a look of massive fear, as he nodded. Suddenly, Yumi slapped him in the face, as Misty grabbed his arm. Aelita rose an eyebrow.

"What're you doing?" Aelita asked

"THIS!" Misty roared

Misty then twisted Chase's arm around, causing him to bend over. Aelita and Yumi gasped, and Chase screamed, as Misty used her elbow to break Chase's arm, at the elbow. Misty let go of Chase's arm, and allowed him to stumble back, while tightly holding his arm. Chase looked at Misty, and painfully smirked.

"That... wasn't the first time I had an arm broken, you know. But I still think you did a good job... Oh fuck, that hurts..." Chase groaned

Misty smirked, and nodded.

"That'll teach you a lesson" Misty said

Chase nodded, and painfully walked away, as Aelita and Yumi followed him. Misty stood where she was, while smirking.

"Fucker..." Misty said

Misty smiled, and noticed that Aelita dropped the DVD. Misty picked it up, and broke it in half. Misty smiled, dropped the pieces, and started walking away...

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	30. An Old Friend

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Chris Carver****.** Kudos to Chris for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use her!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(**Emily Carver** belongs to **Emily Carver.** Kudos to Emily, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

(**MASSIVE KUDOS** to **AquaDestinysEmbrace** for helping me with the update! KUDOS FOR HER! And Aqua, I gladly give you an internet cookie. *I gladly hand you a chocolate-chip internet cookie. :3)

* * *

Tess had a look of worry, as she stood outside of the prison. She sighed, as she tightly held a pregnancy test in her hand.

"Not positive... Please not positive... Please not positive..." Tess repeatedly whispered, to herself

Tess jumped a little, as she heard a distant noise. She turned, and went wide eyed, as she saw Jeremie and Aelita were walking along the prison fence, holding hands.

"Shit..." Tess whispered

Tess looked around, and smiled, as she saw a tied hole in the fences. She made her way to the outer fence, and opened the hole. She climbed through it, closed it, and ran to the creek. She looked around, and sighed.

"Okay... Moment of truth..." Tess said, to herself

Tess took a deep breath, and looked at the test...

* * *

Chris and Chelsea both had curious looks, as they sat in Evonne's cell. Evonne was smiling, as the couple sat on the ground in front of her chair.

"Therapy...?" Chelsea asked

"Yes... Do you remember when Dylan tried it?" Evonne asked

Chris nodded.

"Yeah... What the hell happened to him?" Chris asked

Evonne smirked.

"He... uh... He figured out the concept of reality, and how he fits into it... We'll leave it at that..." Evonne said

Chelsea and Chris had wide eyed looks, as they stared at the smirking Evonne.

"Now... How about you just lie down, clear your minds, and let me help you guys" Evonne said

Chelsea and Chris nodded, and lied down on the ground...

* * *

Emily had a confused look, as Jennifer smirked at him.

"Uh... Texas?" Emily asked

Jennifer sighed, with annoyance.

"Yes, Emily... I'm from Dallas" Jennifer said

"I seriously didn't know that, until just now... Hey, what's your last name?" Emily asked

Jennifer sighed, with heavy annoyance.

"Hudson..." Jennifer muttered

Emily went wide eyed, as Jennifer groaned.

"Don't even say it... Please... My parents love her movies, and apparently, they wanted to name me after her... Even though I HATE her movies..." Jennifer said

Emily smirked, and held up her hands, fake-defensively.

"I wasn't gonna say anything, Jen..." Emily said

Jennifer smiled, and nodded. Emily continued to smirk, though.

"If it makes you feel better, I hate her movies more than you do" Emily half-joked

Jennifer and Emily, both laughed.

* * *

Tess sat against the prison fence, holding her legs. She quietly sobbed, as she tightly held the positive pregnancy test in her hand.

"Oh god... Oh god, no..." Tess whimpered

Tess sniffled, and wiped away her tears. She looked at the test, and had a scared look.

_"How in the hell am I supposed to raise a child in the apocalypse...?"_ Tess thought, to herself

Tess cleared her throat, and stood up. She broke the pregnancy test in half, and threw it into the forest, hiding the evidence. She sighed, and walked back to the fence. She then went back inside, sewed up the hole, and started walking back towards the door, deep in thought.

_"Jesus, Tess... How would mom have reacted to you doing this? How would Nick and Luke react...? Oh god, what the hell is wrong with you...?"_ Tess thought, to herself

Tess sighed, as she walked towards the prison...

* * *

Anne was rummaging through the prison entertainment areas, trying to find something to stave off boredom.

"Please let there be something useful here..." Anne muttered, with desperation

Anne opened a drawer, and her visible eye widened.

"Holy shit..." Anne gasped

In the drawer was a portable DVD player, as well as a charger. She immediately took the devices out, and had a look of happiness.

"I can't remember the last time I watched something on tv!" Anne said, as she shoved them into her bag.

She peered into the drawer, and her eye lit up. In the drawer were several Naruto Shippuden DVDs in English, as well as several Doctor Who DVDs. Anne had a look of joy, as she grabbed the DVD's.

"JACKPOT!" Anne exclaimed as she shoved the DVD's in her bag. Anne then looked at one Naruto DVD and one Doctor Who DVD, and had a saddened look.

"Huh... Reminds me of when I made Rebecca watch Naruto... and when she made me watch Doctor Who..." Anne muttered, sadly.

"Doctor Who is pretty great, isn't it?" a voice asked, out of nowhere.

"Yeah... The Tenth and Eleventh Doctors are awesome..." Anne replied, without thinking.

"And their Sonic Screwdrivers..." the voice said

"Yeah... And how you and I love Naruto..." Anne replied, still without thinking.

"Like how Kakashi is just like you with how he covers his eye and all... And he's an incredibly awesome ass-kicker..." the voice said.

"Yeah..." Anne replied, starting to think a little.

Suddenly, Anne gasped. She remembered who said something like that to her... The voice... It was female... It had a British accent...! She knew that voice... Slowly, Anne turned around and gasped. Standing a few feet away from her was Rebecca Townley, in a white dress. Anne let out a scream and jumped away, backing into a corner. She looked at the ghost of Rebecca Townley with a wide eye, and a look and feeling of pure fear.

"R-R-R-REBECCA?!" Anne asked, incredulously.

Rebecca smiled warmly at her.

"Hey Anne. How's Dylan?" Rebecca asked, smirking

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	31. The Evidence

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** both belong to **Chris Carver****.** Kudos to Chris for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use Rainy!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(**Emily Carver** belongs to **Emily Carver**. Kudos to Emily, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any of the names or brands that appear. But I do own my OC's)

* * *

Anne stared at Rebecca Townley, with a look of shock and fear, as Rebecca smiled.

"Y- Y- YOU DIED!" Anne stated

Rebecca smirked, and shrugged, as she sat down on a couch, and propped her feet up, while relaxing.

"Yeah, I kinda remember that..." Rebecca half-joked

Anne shook her head, with shock.

"W- What's going on?! WAS I DRUGGED?!" Anne asked

Rebecca went wide eyed, while still smirking.

"Jesus... No, you weren't drugged, Anne. I promise... But yeah, I'm here. I bet you're a little surprised" Rebecca said

"SURPRISED?! **I'M FUCKING FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!**" Anne shouted

Rebecca sputtered her lips, and nodded.

"That's what I figured... But there's no reason to freak out. I was just in the neighborhood, and I figured I'd stop by and say hi" Rebecca

"IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD!? SAY HI!? WHAT THE FUCK!?" Anne asked, freaking out

Rebecca sighed, with slight annoyance.

"Look... I've been watching you guys. Me, Charles, Kyra, Robert, William, and the others. I just wanted to visit" Rebecca said

"WHY!?" Anne asked

"Because I just missed Dylan, a little... I'm glad you're there for him, Anne" Rebecca said

Anne softened the look on her face.

"Y- You are?" Anne asked

"Yeah... Even though I married him, I still think you're cute together" Rebecca half-joked

Anne blushed, as Rebecca giggled.

"Yeah... Bloody hell, the way you flirt with each other is adorable!" Rebecca squealed

Anne nodded, and sat across from Rebecca. Anne had a curious look, as she stared at the British woman.

"So... How much of a shock was it?" Anne asked

"Dying? Heh... Going from staring at Dylan's face, to waking up in a fluffy place, kinda fucks with your brain a little..." Rebecca said

Anne went wide eyed.

"Well, was anyone there?" Anne asked

"Oh yeah, absolutely. You, Dylan, Chase, Aelita, Yumi, Evonne... Everyone is there. Happy and safe" Rebecca said

Anne nodded, and looked down.

"Must be nice being safe..." Anne muttered

Rebecca sighed, with sadness.

"I'm so sorry I died, Anne... God, I just didn't notice that wanker that bit me..." Rebecca said

Anne went wide eyed.

"Don't blame yourself, Rebecca... No one noticed. It's not your fault" Anne said

"I know... But it's still a bummer..." Rebecca said

Anne nodded. She then looked at Rebecca, and shrugged.

"So... Heaven or Hell?" Anne asked

Rebecca shrugged.

"Satan bought me a few drinks..." Rebecca said

Anne went wide eyed, causing Rebecca to explode with laughter.

"I'M JOKING! I went to MY version of the afterlife..." Rebecca said

"Your version?" Anne asked

Rebecca shrugged, and smirked.

"British flags, Doctor Who, the color pink, and Dylan are as far as the eye can see. Just to name a few examples... It's basically a world filled with everything you love" Rebecca said

Anne went wide eyed.

"Well... Are you even _really_ here? Or just in my head?" Anne asked

Rebecca smiled, warmly.

"Of course I'm just in your head, Anne... But that _doesn't_ mean I'm not here" Rebecca said

Anne and Rebecca smiled at each other.

* * *

Nick looked around, as he patrolled the outer perimeter of the fences. He walked to the creek, with a rifle in his hands. Suddenly, he saw saw something sticking out of a bush.

"The fuck...?" Nick asked himself

Nick walked to the object, and went wide eyed. He had a shocked look, as he picked up the broken pregnancy test, and looked at the results.

"Positive...?" Nick asked, whispering

Nick looked at the prison, and went wide eyed

"Hershel and Carlos... They might know about this..." Nick guessed

Nick then took off running towards the fence, with the broken halves of the pregnancy test in his pocket...

* * *

Tess had a worried look, as she sat in her cell, gently rubbing her belly.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked

Tess quickly turned to look at the door, with fright. She then calmed the look on her face, when she saw Aelita was looking at her, curiously.

"Tess...?" Aelita asked

Tess nodded, and looked down.

"I- I'm fine, Aelita... Just tired, I guess..." Tess said

Aelita nodded, as she leaned against the doorframe.

"You don't look okay... Honestly, you look really worried about something" Aelita stated

Tess sighed, and nodded. She then sighed with slight annoyance, as Emily walked into the room.

"Does everyone want to invade my space?" Tess asked

Emily shrugged.

"Your cell is a lot more inviting than mine..." Emily said, half-jokingly

Tess smiled, softly. Emily and Aelita both had curious looks, as Tess lost her smile, and looked at them.

"Can you two keep a secret...?" Tess asked

Emily and Aelita both nodded. Tess then looked down at her belly, and shook her head.

"I... I'm pregnant..." Tess admitted

Aelita and Emily immediately had looks of shock on their faces...

* * *

Chris and Chelsea laid side by side on a bed. Evonne sat next to them, and smiled.

"Okay... Now, when I say a word, you say the first things that come to mind" Evonne said

Chelsea and Chris nodded, as Evonne cleared her throat.

"Walker" Evonne said

Chris and Chelsea both frowned.

"Destroy" Chris replied

"Death" Chelsea replied

Evonne nodded, and looked down at her sheet of paper. She looked back up, as she figured out her next word.

"Parents" Evonne said

Chris and Chelsea had saddened looks.

"Regret" Chris replied

"Sadness" Chelsea replied

Evonne nodded, and sighed.

"Okay... You don't need to amswer this if you don't want to, but... what happened to your parents?" Evonne asked

Chris and Chelsea both had extremely saddened looks, as they looked at Evonne.

"My parents were both bitten... They asked for me to... t- to shoot them, so they wouldn't turn..." Chris said

"My parents were... M- Me and Chris escaped with my parents, and we ran into a friendly man... He seemed so nice... Inviting, even..." Chelsea said

Evonne rose an eyebrow.

"Who was he?" Evonne said

Chelsea had a heartbroken look, as Chris grabbed her hand

"_Negan_... His name was Negan... H- He was a leader of some cult... They worshiped him as a _god_, and some even took his name as theirs..." Chelsea said

Chelsea had tears going down her face, as she tightly closed her eyes.

"He killed them... B- Bashed their heads in with a baseball bat that had barbed w- wire on it... I saw it..." Chelsea said

"Oh my god..." Evonne gasped

Evonne had a wide eyed look, as Chelsea started crying, while Chris tightly hugged her...

* * *

Anne and Rebecca shared a laugh, as they talked.

"-Then Dylan decides to start doing his rubbish Irish accent... The only thing I thought, was 'kill me now!'" Rebecca said

Anne giggled, as she saw Rebecca look at her watch. Rebecca went wide eyed, and stood up.

"Bugger... I need to go now" Rebecca said

Anne went wide eyed

"G- Go...? Why?" Anne asked

Rebecca had a saddened look

"Those're the rules... I'm sorry, Anne" Rebecca said

Anne nodded, sadly. She then stood up, and started hugging Rebecca. Rebecca smiled, as she hugged back.

"You're a great friend, Anne... Thanks for being there for Dylan..." Rebecca said

"No problem, Rebecca... I'm gonna miss you" Anne said

Rebecca nodded, and pulled back. She smiled, and nodded, as she took off her pink watch, and handed it to a surprised Anne.

"What's this? Why're you giving me your watch?" Anne asked

"Just something to remember me by, besides my necklace" Rebecca said

Anne and Rebecca both smiled. Rebecca smirked, and nodded.

"You should probably wake up now..." Rebecca said, cryptically

Anne rose an eyebrow, with confusion

* * *

Anne opened her eyes, and saw she was lying on a couch in the entertainment room. She quickly looked around, and rose an eyebrow

"Rebecca...?" Anne asked

Anne had a saddened look, as she didn't get an answer.

"Oh... Yeah... Just in my head..." Anne said, sadly

Anne looked to her right, and saw her bag that had the DVD player, and the DVD's... She looked to her left, and had a severely shocked look, as she saw a _pink watch_ lying next to her. She picked it up, and examined it, with a shocked expression.

"Rebecca?!" Anne asked

* * *

Rick had a wide eyed look, as Nick stood in front of him, holding the test in his hands.

"You're sure it's recent?" Rick asked

"Yeah... Someone hid the test by the creek, and hoped nobody'll find it..." Nick said

Rick took the test, and sighed, as he saw the positive logo.

"Well... Now what?" Nick asked

Rick shrugged.

"Find out who's lying... That's what we do. We get all of the girls, and we get Hershel and Carlos to see if they're pregnant or not" Rick said

Nick nodded, and walked away, as Rick looked down at the test, with worry.

"It can't be Lori's... She's already pregnant..." Rick thought, to himself

Rick then sighed, and put the test in his pocket.

* * *

**OH SHIT... Nicky found da test?! Rebecca was there, or not? Therapy? And PIE! Because, why not? Anyway... I am SO SORRY this update took forever to make. School is a swamp of tests, books (Or "word-bricks", as I call them), and overused clichés... Not kidding on the last one. 0_0  
**

**Next update? Emily's gonna have a spotlight. So is Tess... And Anne... And Aelita... And PIZZA! Because, why the hell not!? And I would probably KILL someone on this story so I can have ideas. Writer's block is a MASSIVE bitch right now... MUST. HAVE. IDEAS. How about y'all be a dear, and PM me some? Or leave some in a review?**

**Otherwise, the next chapter might be the "Night Where Bitches Die". Get my drift? I'm kidding, of course... Mostly... :/**

**Anyway... **

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	32. Guilt

(**Anne Marshall** belongs to **AquaDestinysEmbrace**. Kudos to Aqua for letting me use Anne!)

(**Christopher Rudy, Misty Rudy, **and **Chelsea Jernigan** all belong to **Chris Carver****.** Kudos to Chris for letting me use them!)

(**Rebecca Kennedy** belongs to **makesmewrite57**. Kudos to makesmewrite for letting me use Rebecca!)

(**Rainy Vaine **belongs to **Sorrowcrow. **Kudos to Sorrow, for letting me use her!)

(**Tess Carver **belongs to **Tess Carver**. Kudos to Tess, for letting me use her!)

(**Emily Carver** belongs to **Emily Carver.** Kudos to Emily, for letting me use her!)

(I **DO NOT** own The Walking Dead, Code Lyoko, or any names or brands that appear in this story. But I do own all of my OC's)

* * *

Ulrich was sitting with Christa inside of the Governor's apartment. They, along with Milton, were all at the Governor's dinner table, eating some soup. The Governor looked at Christa, and smiled

"So, the girl's name is: 'Clementine'?" The Governor asked

Christa nodded, and resumed eating her soup. The Governor then looked at Ulrich.

"Tell me more about that, 'Carver' guy... Who was he?" The Governor asked

"He's some guy who ran a settlement. A hardware store... They had walls, guns, people, food, protection, you name it... Sort of like what I used to have..." Ulrich said

"And what happened to the settlement?" Milton asked

Ulrich shook his head

"I don't know... I don't even know if Carver's dead or not. My friend shoot him, but... I still have my doubts that he died..." Ulrich said

"So, Carver's settlement is probably destroyed? A shame... Coulda been nice having a settlement to trade with Woodbury. Coulda used the extra manpower... Or the supplies..." The Governor said

Ulrich rose an eyebrow, as Christa sighed

"Look, have you heard of a place called _'Wellington'_, or not?" Christa asked

"No, I haven't... But you're in Woodbury, Christa. You're safe in these walls" The Governor said, smiling

Christa sighed, with frustration.

"If Clementine is anywhere, she's either with Ulrich's old group, or at Wellington. Tomorrow, I'm leaving to find Wellington" Christa said

Milton had a surprised look, as The Governor sighed, and then had a blank expression on his face.

"Fine... We'll give you supplies, and keys to a vehicle if you want it... No hard feelings..." The Governor said

Ulrich and Christa watched as the Governor walked out of the room, with Milton following. Ulrich looked at Christa, and smiled

"Maybe we can find my group? Clementine might still be with them all, Christa" Ulrich said

Christa shook her head

"Who says they're even alive, Ulrich? And even if they are, HOW can we begin to look?" Christa asked

"I have no idea, Christa... Maybe they're not far from Woodbury? Maybe they're somewhere with walls?" Ulrich guessed

"_OR,_ they're all dead. We'll waste time looking for your friends corpses, Ulrich. Or if they're not dead, then they're _WALKING DEAD_..." Christa stated

Ulrich frowned, and looked down.

"I'll go see if Andrea or Michonne wants to help" Ulrich said

"I don't think Andrea will... She likes it here" Christa said

"I know..." Ulrich said

Suddenly, Ulrich turned to see Merle looking at him, while standing in the doorway.

"Come on, German boy. I need your help with something..." Merle said

"Why me?" Ulrich asked

"'Cause, _Adolf_, we need your help with something! Now come on..." Merle said

Ulrich sighed, with annoyance, as he followed Merle.

_"Asking Michonne and Andrea will have to wait..."_ Ulrich thought to himself

* * *

Nick sighed, as he sat in his and Tess's cell, thinking about the found pregnancy test. Suddenly, he turned, to see Emily standing in the doorway, looking at him.

"Why do you stare at me?" Emily asked

Nick rose an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?" Nick asked

"Why do you stare at me, sometimes? I see you doing it... Even when you're with Tess" Emily said

Nick had a surprised look, as he looked down

"I didn't know you saw me doing that..." Nick said

Emily smiled, and walked into the cell, sitting next to Nick.

"It's perfectly alright, Nick. Honest. Actually, it's kinda flattering" Emily said

Nick went wide eyed, as he looked at Emily.

"It is?" Nick asked

Emily smirked, and nodded, as she grabbed Nick's hand, causing his eyes to get wider.

"Yep..." Emily said

Emily smiled, as she let go of Nick's hand. She stood up, walked to the doorframe, and turned to look at Nick. Emily winked at him, and chuckled

"Thanks for the talk..." Emily said

Nick nodded, with wide eyes, as Emily walked out of the cell...

* * *

Dylan and Anne smiled, as they sat in front of Clementine, in the cell block. The 11 year old girl was eating some oatmeal, and smiling. Dylan however, rose an eyebrow, as Anne smiled.

"Hey, Clem...?" Dylan asked

Clementine looked up at Dylan and Anne, and smiled

"Yes?" Clementine asked

Dylan had a curious look.

"I- If you don't mind me asking... What happened to your parents? Why were you alone when we found you...?" Dylan asked

Clementine and Anne both went wide eyed, as Clementine stared at Dylan. Dylan also went wide eyed, and had a shamed look, as Anne glared at him.

"S- Shit, I'm s- sorry about that, Clem... I- I just ask things sometimes before I think them..." Dylan said

"I- It's okay, Dylan... I- I guess I can tell you and Anne..." Clementine said

Dylan and Anne nodded, as Clementine sighed, and looked at the table.

"Other people took care of me, Dylan. If that's what you're asking..." Clementine said

"Yeah... I know the feeling... Other people've been taking care of ME for my whole life... I just didn't expect a little girl would have to go through the same thing" Dylan said

"Like Aelita?" Clementine asked

Dylan nodded, with sadness, causing Anne to grab his hand, locking it to hers. Clementine nodded, and put her spoon down.

"And I just tried to stay with good people, and not do anything dumb..." Clementine said

"I- I'm sorry, Clementine... I shouldn't have asked you about this" Dylan said

Clementine smiled, softly

"It's alright..." Clementine said

"Are you sure, Clem? You don't need to say anything else..." Anne said

"It's okay... I- I'll keep talking" Clementine said

Dylan and Anne nodded, as Clementine looked up at them, with a saddened look

"My parents went on vacation, and left me with a babysitter, and they never came back... We went to Savannah, to find them... but they were already dead..." Clementine said

"Jesus..." Anne muttered

Clementine then had a small smile on her face

"This man found me and took care of me. We met up with other survivors, and we all tried to make a go of it, but... it didn't work." Clementine explained

Dylan had a look of interest, and Anne had a look of happiness, as Clementine's smile got slightly bigger.

"His name was Lee. He taught me how to survive. He taught me how to shoot a gun." Clementine said

"W- Well... What happened to him, Clem? What happened to Lee?" Anne asked

Clementine's smile suddenly vanished, and was replaced with a look of pure guilt, and depression.

"_I killed him_..." Clementine said, with guilt

Dylan and Anne both went wide eyed, with shock, as Clementine looked down, tightly shutting her eyes.

"I was too young, and too stupid to do anything right... He died because of_ me_..." Clementine said

"Oh my god..." Anne said, with shock

"I'm so sorry, Clementine..." Dylan said

Clementine nodded, as she looked down

"Yeah..." Clementine said, softly, and depressingly.

* * *

Carlos walked into the yard, and towards Tess, who was sitting on a bench, with a look of worry.

"Tess!" Carlos said

Tess had a startled look, as she turned to look at Carlos, forcing a smile on her face.

"Hey, Carlos..." Tess said

"Tess, do you know if anyone's pregnant, aside from Lori?" Carlos asked

Tess felt a feeling of shock, and extreme worry. Tess cleared her throat, and shook her head.

"N- Nope... Why do you ask?" Tess asked

"Nick found a positive pregnancy test in the bushes by the creek, Tess... Someone here is pregnant, Contessa. Someone here is keeping an unborn child hidden from the rest of us. We're planning to do a screening of all of the women in the prison, and we're going to see who's pregnant." Carlos said

Tess went wide eyed.

"_Did he SERIOUSLY just fucking call me 'Contessa'...?_" Tess thought, to herself

Tess stirred herself out of her thoughts, and nodded.

"Y- Yeah, I understand..." Tess said

"Good. I expect you'll be there, later today. When I say 'all of the women in the prison', I mean all of them. Except for the children, obviously" Carlos said

Tess went wide eyed, as Carlos walked away. Tess clutched her head, and quietly sobbed, as she felt extreme worry...

* * *

The prisoners where with Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, Chase, Luke, Chris, Rainy, and Rebecca in the common room, examining weapons that were on a table. The weapons ranged from sharp metal knives, to simple wooden batons. Tomas picked up a crowbar, and examined it, with a raised eyebrow. Tomas looked at Rick, and frowned, as he showed him the crowbar.

"Why do I need _this_..." Tomas said

Tomas then pulled out his snub-nosed revolver, and showed it to the group.

"...when I got_ this_?" Tomas asked

"You can't fire guns... Sound attracts the bastards..." Rainy explained

"Don't shoot it unless your back's against the wall..." Chris said

Rick nodded, and looked at the group.

"We'll go in two by two. Daryl will run point with T. I'll bring up the rear with you." Rick said, pointing at Andrew.

Andrew nodded, as Rick looked at the group again.

"Stay tight, hold formation no matter how close the walkers get." Rick said

"If anyone breaks the ranks, then we'll all go down. Anyone just runs off, then they'll get mistaken for a walker, and end up with an axe, or a bat, to the head" Luke said

"And that's where you aim... These things only go down with a head shot." Daryl stated

Tomas smirked

"You ain't gotta tell us how to take out a man" Tomas said

"They ain't men. They're something else." T-Dog stated

"Look, just remember to aim for the brain. That's the only spot to aim at" Chase said

The prisoners all nodded, and grabbed their weapons, following the group into the caverns. Patrick and Chris lagged behind a little, talking to each other.

"I betcha that one of them is gonna try to kill us..." Patrick whispered

"I bet the same thing..." Chris whispered

"Who's gonna try it, though?" Patrick whispered

Chris shrugged

"Dunno man... But just be ready..." Chris whispered

Patrick nodded. Chris and Patrick held their hands into their guns, as they followed the group.

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


End file.
